La llamada de la sangre
by Chia S.R
Summary: Una joven es comprada tras tanto tiempo encerrada en las peores de las celdas.Ahora,tendrá que servir a un extraño hombre,del cual,se enamorará.Segunda parte de crónicas vampíricas.RyoSaku.Capítulo10:Lo que somos...2.
1. amo

**¡¡Buenas!!Bueno,pues antes de tiempo,subo el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Crónicas vampíricas.No tiene nada que ver con "La llamada del vampiro",ásí que no esperen nada de eso.Es una historia totalmente nueva y con un nuevo tiempo y tema.Será totalmente RyoSaku,así que tampoco esperen ver mucho MomoAnn(que está algo infiltradoXD)O cosas así.Qué más...Pues la historía es triste,dentro de lo que cabe.Um...¡Ah,sí!Aunque en este capítulo lo empieze contando Sakuno,no siempre será así,se júgará con eso n.n.Y creo que nada más por decir n.n.Disfruten de la historia n.n.**

**Resumen:**Una joven es comprada tras tanto tiempo encerrada en las peores de las celdas.Ahora,tendrá que servir a un extraño hombre,del cual,se enamorará.

**Título original:**La llamada de la sangre.

**Autora:**Chia Uchiha.

**Capítulo primero.**

**_El amo._**

"¿Cuántos años hacía que me encontraba en este lugar?No podría responderlo,sin embargo,sé que entré siendo una niña,con mis padres,los cuales,yacen muertos,seguramente,entre las muchas demás personas fallecidas que se encuentran entre estas sucias celdas.

Creo que era tan solo una niña,pero recuerdo todo con total claridad.La gerra nos llegó.Nadie la llamó,pero ella se empeñó en destruir nuestra pequeña aldea y vidas.Mis padres,engañados en un intento de poder protegerme,corrieron a refugiarse hasta este lugar.Sin embargo,fuimos encerrados,totalmente engañados.Lentamente,fueron adelganzando,entregándome la poca comida que llegaban hasta nosotros y mi buen padre,del cual no consigo recordar su rostro,nos la conseguía entre empujones y peleas de los demás ocupantes de la celda.

Hasta ahora,lo único que he podido ver de este lugar ha sido la necedad de algunos seres.Seres que creo que son humanos,sin embargo,sus ojos,entre las oscuras brumas,siempre brillan de sobremanera.Dan miedo.Por otro lado,la devilidad de el ser humano.Somos tan débiles,que no podemos ni sobrevivir en los peores momentos de nuestras vidas.Son incapazes de unirse para poder escapar.

Aunque esto tampoco se podría decir que es verdad.Hubo un tiempo,no recuerdo que edad tenía,pero varios hombres se rebelaron contra estos seres.Se los llevaron y jamás regresaron.Todos sintieron miedo y detuvieron su rebeldía.Sin embargo,nadie se atrevió a gritarles !Cobardes!,o cualquier otra cosa.Todos tenían el mismo miedo.

Desde entonces,que aquellas manos nos alimentaran se convirtieron en algo normal.A medida que fueron pasando los años,no sé cuantos,varios personajes hacían diversas visitas hasta las celdas.El ser humano de por sí,pese a encontrarse en tan deprorable estado,seguía reproduciéndose.Me daba vergüenza aquello.Pese a que fingieras no escuchar nada,siempre terminabas encontrando a cualquier pareja en medio de su "faena".Incluso cuando estas visitas nos venian a ver,a las cuales parecía gustarles,pues terminaban elijiendo a esas personas.

Pero,pese a que algunas terminaban marchándose,seguía existiendo la cruda muerte en este lugar.La peste que se despertaba en aquel lugar fue lo que me obligó a dejar el escondite en que había estado,ocupando anteriormente con mis padres,para acercarme hasta los frios barrotes.Y creo fue ese mismo día,cuando sucedió.

Un hombre,de ojos alilados y cabello negro,piel muy blanca,musculoso y ganador de altura,me miró atentamente,sentándose ante mi,con paciencia,dejé que me mirase lo que deseara.Estaba arta de todo y si la muerte era la mejor solución,prefería morir en libertad."

-La quiero a ella-.Señaló el hombre-.Ahora mismo.

-Sí,señor.

"Las puertas se abrieron y me señalaron con una mano.Todos me miraron con pena,y otros,con alivio.Caminé torpemente entre las muchas piernas e,incluso,muertos.Dos manos me aferraron con fuerza,incluso alzándome de el suelo.La puerta,aquella que tantas veces se había abierto y cerrado ante mis ojos,ahora se cerraba a mi espalda,y me obligé a mi misma a no mirar hacia atrás.Olvidar aquello,sería lo mejor.Sobretodo...si iba a morir.

Quizás pensé mal.Quizás debería de disculparme,pero no sabía lo que tendría que pasar en mi vida.Aquel hombre que me salvó,me esperó en las afueras de una cueva,que resultó ser el lugar en el que estábamos.Fue entonces,cuando recordé,que aquel lugar fue el prometido como "refugio".

Recuerdo que dijo que su nombre era Momoshiro.Que debía de llamarle Momo y que me llevaba a un lugar mejor.En ese momento,realmente yo no podía ver nada.La oscuridad parecía que iba a reinar en todo momento de mi vida,y casi fue así.Sin embargo,sentía rozar sobre mi piel,el suave viento que se alzaba.Sí.Estaba al aire libre,bajo un manto precioso de estrellas.

Me subieron a un extraño carruaje.Sí.Tiempo atrás podría haber formado parte de uno de aquellos cuentos de hadas,como por ejemplo,la carroza en forma de calabaza de Cenicienta.Para mi,era de nuevo una prisión.¿Acaso no sería así,si,derepente,tras años olvidados encerrados,os volvían a encerrar dentro de un trasto que se mueve?

Aquel hombre estuvo a mi lado,inspeccionándome minuciosamente y murmurando diversas frases extrañas,como por ejemplo:"A mi amo le gustará","lo sé,será perfecta para mi amo".Aquello me llevó a pensar claramente que había sido vendida.¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?Sin embargo,aquel parecía no terminar de ser la persona que me había comprado y a saber por cuanto.

Finalmente,aquella cosa andante a la que yo bautizé como carroza,se detuvo.El lugar era un inmenso castillo.Bordeado por lujubres árboles muertos,y prados oscuros.Dos estandartes,de color rojizo,caían por las dos torres más altas.El dibujo plasmado,era bastante extraño como para que siquiera lo recordara.Las grandes dimensiones y el descuidado estado,recordaban claramente que aquel edificio había estado construido por mucho tiempo y en ese momento,ignoraba cuanto.

Fue entonces,cuando comenzé a sentirme pequeña,más de lo que ya era.Estaba escuchimiszada.Mi cuerpo era como el de una simple niña y mi cabello,era lo único que ayudaba a dos simples telas a cubrir mi cuerpo.Había intentado ser violada varias veces,sin embargo,había gente que se había apiadado de mi y me había defendido.Todos gritaron que era una niña,una cría y que no disfrutaría conmigo.Sí,podría ser real.Mi pecho no llegaba ni a la medida normal,mis cinturas eran estrechas y mis manos y pies pequeños.¿Cuántos años debía de tener?"

-Vamos-.Ordenó Momoshiro-.Entremos.Tienes que ver al amo.

"Aquella frase me dió pavor.Me dejé arrastrar hasta el interior y en un mero descuido,me solté.Mis piernas corrieron y corrieron,intentando desacerme de aquel que parecía realmente incansable en darme caza.Recorrí los largos pasillos,intentando entrar en alguna de las muchas puertas que se cernían ante mi,hasta que finalmente,escojí,cansada una de ellas.

Jadeé con fuerza,pues mis musculos recibían el pago de no haber corrido nunca.Era imposible hacerlo en ese lugar,donde todos se pegaban codo con codo.Miré con miedo la puerta,escuchando diversos pasos correr en dirección opuesta a mi dirección y me ví a mi misma suspirando de alivio."

-Parece que alguien se está portando mal-.Dijo una voz divertida-.Pero que muy mal.

"Me volví,asustada.No me había dado cuenta de que alguien más se encontraba en aquella estancia.¿Debí de haberme quedado quieta,temblando en ese lugar y sin prestarle atención?Por favor,si alguien puede responder esa pregunta,que lo diga,porque yo,no sé que pensar."

-¿Qui...?...

"Mi voz...¿Esa era mi voz?Jamás la había oido.Nunca había hablado con nadie,ni siquiera chillé.Aquel hombre,fue quien se llevó...mis primeras palabras.Un hombre,que aún,con mis ojos nublados por la densa luz que había en ese lugar,pude ver perfectamente.Sentado sobre una butaca rojiza,cruzado de piernas y sentado de la forma más elegante y sensual que jamás creí que podría ver.Solo con el atuendo de una bata rojiza,con vuelo blanco en las mangas y en el cuello.Su piel pálida,resplandecía los reflejos de la pequeña llama que había a su lado.Su cabello negro,largo,recojido en una simple coleta,cayendo a un lado de su cuello,esparciéndose entre su desnudo pecho,semidescubierto por la obertura de la tela.Pero lo que más llamó mi atención,lo que me atrajo a caminar de rodillas hasta él,fueron sus ojos.Dos orbes ambarinas,brillantes,con un lujo de superioridad y sabiduría incalculable.

Caminé,sin levantar mis doloridas rodillas del suelo,hasta que mi aliento chocó contra una de sus piernas,la más alta de ellas sobre su otra extremidad.Vi sus largas uñas,clavadas en la dura piel de la butaca y su rostro,mostró una sonrisa lujoriosa,a la vez que sus ojos delineaban las formas de niñez de mi cuerpo.Ni siquiera sé exactamente cuando lo hizo,pero en un instante,mi mentó había sido sujeto por una de sus frias manos y su rostro,se acercó juguetón hasta el mio,mirándome,deborándome con sus ojos.Ladeó varias veces la cabeza,como si de esa forma lograra ver mejor mis facciones y volvió a sonreir".

-¡Mi señor!-Exclamó una voz tras la puerta-.Perdone mi insolencia...¡Tu!

"Fui descubierta por aquel hombre llamado Momoshiro.Temblé.Ahora,estaba atrapada de nuevo.Aquel hombre seguramente terminaría por matarme.Ahora que había encontrado algo hermoso que poder mirar,no quería morir.

Me sorprendí derepente,pues sentí como dos fuertes manos me alzaron en vilo.Aquel misterioso hombre,de gran belleza,me alzó en alto,como si fuera simple aire.Me miró de nuevo y esta vez,sentí calor en mi rostro.¿Sería lo que llaman vergüenza?Posiblemente.Aquello solo le hizo volver a sonreir.Caminó conmigo en brazos y me entregó a mi comprador.Temblaba de miedo y sentía calor en mis ojos,a la vez que mis labios eran rozados con frecuencia por mis dientes".

-Asearla,vestirla y darle de comer-.Ordenó una sensual voz.

"Imposible.Aquel hombre había dado esa orden clara y Momoshiro la acató sin ningún reparo.Me arrastró fuera de el lugar,no sin antes ver como aquel extraño hombre regresaba hasta la butaca y llevaba sensualmente hasta sus labios una copa de vino."

-Vamos-.Gruñó Momoshiro estirando de ella-.Tienes que asearte.

-Momo-.Le detuvo la voz-.No se te ocurra cortarle el cabello.

-Como ordenes.

"Miré al hombre de ojos lilas extrañada y temerosa,pero solo me sonrió".

-Bienvenida a la familia-.Saludó.

"Me arrastró de nuevo hasta un baño,donde una joven,más alta y bella que yo,de ojos castaños igual que sus cortos cabellas,vestida con un elegante y carísimo vestido perla,me sonrió".

-Mi nombre es Tomoka,señorita-.Se presentó-.Seré tu esteticien por hoy.Momo,vete.

-Si no voy a ver más de lo que ya he visto-.Protestó a regañadientes,accediendo a la orden-.Llamame cuando termine.

"Aquella mujer,parecía ser bastante respetada,al menos,por Momoshiro.Me invitó a sentarme sobre un banquillo,en el cual,dí un considerable salto.Estaba frio y mis desnudas nalgas sufrieron el golpe.Estaban magulladas y heridas,tras tanto tiempo de sedentismo en un suelo sucio y con considerables roturas.Miré mi vergonzoso cuerpo,totalmente magullado.Aquello,me dió miedo de nuevo.La miré lentamente y lo único que conseguí ver,fue comprensión y tristeza en ella".

-Pobrecita-.Susurró-.Ya pasó.

"No sé exactamente por qué,pero aquella frase me tranquilizó considerablemente.Dejé,que peinara mi largo cabello,cortando solo necesario.Me introdujo dentro de una gran bañera de metal,al momento en que dejé escapar un sonoro grito de dolor.Jamás me había bañado.¿Dónde hacerlo?Mis heridas infectadas,cargaron con el cálido calor que quemaba,para volverse insultamente placentero.Las lavó,pacientemente y procurando no hacerme daño,a la vez que emitía gestos de rabia y maldiciones con sus luminosos labios.

Por primera en toda mi vida,pude oler mi piel.No era negra,ni terrosa.Era blanca y relucía,sin embargo,mi cuerpo seguía siendo pequeño y de niña.Trenzó mis largos cabellos en dos largas trenzas,las cuales procuró hacer sin enredo alguno.Dió calmantes y vendó mis heridas,asegurándose de que ninguna sangrara.Después,vistió mi cuerpo,con un vestido idéntico al suyo,pero color azulado.Se rió,divertida,ante la clara diferencia entre nosotras,pues en él,podrían caber perfectamente dos como yo.Mi maldito cuerpo de niña.

Gemí,ahogando un sollozo y ella me abrazó.Me consoló,sin saber qué era lo que me pasaba.¿Cómo lo podía saber ella,si nisiquiera yo sabía por qué estaban haciendo eso?¿Es que para morir se necesita estar bien arreglado?"

-Momo-.Llamó Tomoka-.Terminé.

-Bien-.Afirmó este.Miró atentamente a la jovencita y ahogó una risa-.Esperemos que termine por agradarle.

-Si ya pidió que la arreglaran,yo creo que sí.

-Pero ese vestido...¿No tienes uno más pequeño?-Preguntó Momoshiro,escondiendo sus labios entre sus manos.

-No-.Negó la mujer molesta-.Eso ya se arreglará.Ahora,llévatela,vámos.

"Ante una última sonrisa por parte de Tomoka,fue llevada hasta otra parte de el castillo,donde olía realmente bien.Momoshiro me rogó que caminara más rápido,pero aquello era imposible ahora para mis relajadas piernas y pies.Estaba en la cuerda floja de caer rendida.¿Acaso creía que había logrado dormir en perfectas condiciones?La única vez que logré quedar dormida,me desperté con un hombre horrendo entre mis piernas y tocando descaradamente mi cuerpo infantil."

-Ahora comerás-.Señaló-.Nada de comer como un animal,¿Estamos?Comportate.

"Afirmé con la cabeza con miedo.Tantos años comiendo como uno,sin saber qué eran los cubiertos y demás utensilios y derepente,me pedían que me comportara.

Me senté ante una mesa realmente grande,al menos,para cien personas.Ante mis ojos,un mantelito blanco,con cubiertos de mil formas parecidas,dos platos y tres vasos,agua,vino y champán,posaban ante mis ojos,junto a un delicioso y reclamante trozo de pan blando,limpio y sin tener que pelear por cojerlo.Aquello fue seguido por un plato de sopa caliente,con trozitos pequeños de carne y de segundo,un plato de carne adobada.De postre,un delicioso flan.Lo deboré todo,claro está,siguiendo las duras indicaciones de Momoshiro,el cual no se apartaba de mi lado ni me quitaba la vista de encima,no volviera a jugarle otra mala pasada."

-Bien,ahora vamos-.Ordenó.

"De nuevo,totalmente perdida,fui arrastrada por él.Regresamos hasta la misma habitación y tras llamar y recibir una respuesta que no llegó hasta mis oidos,entramos.

Aquellos ojos volvieron a inspeccionarme atentamente.Parecía un objeto expuesto en algún escaparate.El hombre se alzó y dió dos vueltas a mi alrededor,deteniéndose en mi espalda y tomado una de mis largas trenzas.Estiró de el enorme vestido ante mi y frunció las cejas en claro desagrado.Se volvió,caminando lentamente hasta la butaca y sentándose en ella,volviendo a optar por una postura sensual.¿Es que había nacido para hacerlas?

Sentí a Momoshiro moverse nervioso a mi lado,al momento en que aquellos ojos se cerraron."

-¿Amo?-Preguntó.

"Desbié mi mirada hacia él y le miré asombrada.¿Aquel hombre era el amo del que tanto murmuraba?Al parecer,así era".

-Se queda-.Declaró de nuevo aquella voz sensual-.Acércate.

"Sentí un empuje en mi espalda y casi tropezando,caminé hasta él.Mi cuerpo volvió a temblar con fuerza,cuando de nuevo,sus ojos se posaron sobre mi".

-¿Tu nombre?

"Le miré asombrada.¿Nombre?No sabía cual era.Mis padre siempre me llamaban cariño y los demás,al no saber quien era;niña.Negé con mi cabeza,avergonzada.¡No tenía nombre!"

-Está bien-.Habló de nuevo aquel hombre pausadamente-.¿Alguno especial?

"Negé.¿Cómo me pedía algo así cuando no tenía conciencia de algo ocmo eso?Creía que aquello lo enfadaría y cambiaría de idea.De nuevo el temor llegó hasta mi cuerpo.Sin embargo,él sonrió".

-Sakuno.

"Le miré atentamente y afirmó con la cabeza".

-Tu nombre será Sakuno-.Repitió-.¿Te gusta?

"¡Oh,santo cielo!¿¡Qué si me gustaba!?¡Me encantaba!Jamás en mi vida me habían llamado por un nombre y un hombre realmente apuesto me bautizaba de la noche a la mañana.Afirmé repetidas veces con la cabeza y casi hasta lloré".

-Bien,Sakuno-,comenzó-.¿Te han dicho quien soy?-Preguntó pausadamente.Ella negó-.Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen,pero todas las personas que están aquí,me llaman amo.¿Entiendes?

-Sí...

-Bien.¿Cómo has de llamarme?

-¿A...amo?

-Correcto.Vivirás aquí con nosotros y trabajarás para mi...

"Él hablaba y hablaba,embriagándome con aquella dulce voz.Sería mi amo,mi dueño,viviría con él,en su casa.Ahora,tenía una clara razón para no escaparme.Aquel hombre me había salvado de la oscuridad,de la suciedad,y me había dado un hogar.Haría todo lo posible por no fallarle.No podía fallar a mi amo.

No regresaría hasta esas sucias celdas.No tendría que pisar los cadáberes de mis propios padres para poder robar algo de comida y sobrevivir.Tampoco,tendría que rezar por algo de aire,ni huir de los molestos hombres que quisieran aprovecharse de mi cuerpo de niña.No.Ya no.

Ahora,era libre.Sí,porque pese a que tuviera que trabajar para él,era libre".

-Sakuno-.Llamó Momoshiro-.Mañana empezarás-.Explicó-.Ahora,dormirás.Ven,te enseñaré tu habitación.

"Acepté y caminé tras aquel hombre,que realmente,había sido mi salvador.Si no hubiera sido por él,no habría conocido a mi amo,ni estaría en su casa".

-Sakuno-.Llamó Ryoma sonriendo pícaramente-.No te escapes esta vez.

"Negé rápidamente y me prometí,incluso a mi misma,que no me escaparía de ese lugar.Quería volver a ver de nuevo...aquella sonrisa.Aquellos ojos estremecedores que parecían ver más allá de mi cuerpo.Esa voz sensual y ese postura seductora"

-Este será tu dormitorio-.Señaló Momoshiro-.Tu compañera,por ahora,será Ann.

"Una joven de cabellos castaños claros,casi rubios,ojos azules y piel paja,golpeó suavemente el hombro de Momoshiro,sonriendome con suma amabilidad.Señaló una de las camas y comenzó a indicarme todos los lugares que había en aquella enorme habitación,mientras que él,había desaparecido por completo de el cuarto,no sin antes avisar a Ann de mi escapada anterior.Para mi sorpresa,Ann terminó por defenderme y lanzarle un candelabro.

Me prestó un camisón blanco,de cuello alto y falda ancha,demasiado grande también para mi cuerpo infantil.Aquello la sorprendió de sobre manera,pero sonriendo,se acostó a mi lado de la cama,tomándome de la mano con ternura y sonriendome.Me contó que ella también trabajaría ahora de mañana y que sería la encargada de enseñarme mi trabajo.Ella cuidaría de mi ahora.

Me hubiera gustado haberle dado un simple gracias,pero fueron lágrimas las que brotaron de mis ojos.Todo aquello estaba siendo un sueño,o eso creía".

-¿Conocistes al amo?-Preguntó Ann arropándola con cuidado-.Ya habrás visto que es bastante serio e impone,pero no te preocupes.Es mucho más bueno de lo que creen los demás.Peores personas existen en el esterior de sus tierras.Bueno,eso te lo contaré mañana.Debes de estar totalmente agotada.Ahora,¡a descansar!-Exclamó-.Buenas noches,Sakuno.

"Me acurruqué con total miedo.¿Y si al dormir hacía algo malo?¿Quién me aseguraba que aquel lugar sería bueno?Ann dormía con total tranquilidad a mi lado,ignorando mis pesares de ese momento.El castillo estaba en movimiento,lo sentía.Aquellas voces parecían lugubres.Aquello me inquietó más,pero no tanto,como las punzadas que llegé a sentir en mi vientre.Sentía la comida aún en mi estómago,que tras tantos años de poca cosa,se sentía totalmente inquieto con aquel alimento dentro de él,tanto,que tuve que levantarme para liberar mi fatiga,expulsando su contenido.

Entre aquel nudo de fatiga y mareo que me había envuelto,me dí cuenta de que no había conseguido llegar hasta el baño,si no que me encontraba de nuevo en el pasillo.Un guardia me miró asqueado,incapaz de acercarse hasta mi.Ann parecía tener el sueño más plomo que jamás tendría yo.Momoshiro había desaparecido totalmente y,la única persona que se acercó hasta mi,alzándome de nuevo con demasiada fragilidad...fue mi amo"

-Tu-.Señaló al guardia-.Limpia esto-.Ordenó.

-Sí,amo.

"Me alzó más cómodamente,cojiéndome en brazos como si de un bebé se tratara y caminó conmigo hasta otra habitación.Se sentó sobre la cama,sin dejarme moverme.Sentía mis piernas a cada lado de aquel cuerpo musculado y mi agitada respiración sobre su cuello,absorviendo en cada bocanada de aire su aroma".

-¿Intentabas escapar?-Preguntó.

-No...

-Muy bien...Entonces...es que tu estómago no soportó la gran cantidad de comida que,tras tanto tiempo,no habías comido.

-Lo...siento...

-No-.Negó sonriendo-.Dentro de poco te acostumbrarás.

"Sentí su mano recorrer mi espalda,dando ánimos a mi sangre de circular por mis venas,sin embargo,aquello solo logró que el sueño venciera sobre mi malestar.Estaba avergonzada.Aquel hombre,mi amo,podría sentir perfectamente que mi cuerpo era pequeño,demasiado aniñado como para poder sentir algo especial al tenerme entre sus brazos.

Mientras que yo,estaba totalmente embriagada.No desprendía calor alguno,lo cual debía de asustar a cualquier persona en su sano juicio,pero a mi,solo me gustaba.Sentía su aliento golpear contra mi cuello,mover unos libertanos mechones de mi cabello,y no sentía frio.Busqué,escuchar el sonido de su corazón,mas este no llegó nunca.

Aún,algo consciente entre mis sueños,noté como me dejó sobre la cama,como si de un flor delicada se tratara.Me arropó,intentando por todos los medios que ni un solo ápice de mi cuerpo estuviera descubierto.Besó mi frente y entonces,sí,caí en un completo mundo de sueños.

Fue mi amo el cual me tendió su mano como ayuda.Fue mi amo quien me ayudó en esa noche de malestar.Fue él,quien me abrazó,pacientemente,ignorando la repugnancia que debía de sentir al tener aquel cuerpo infantil entre sus manos.Y también,fue mi amo de el hombre de el que me enamoré.

Y aquí y así,es como comienza mi historia.Yo,la bautizada como Sakuno por orden de mi amo.Yo,una simple niña que había sido liberada de la peor de las cárceles humanas,sufriendo desde una gran y tierna edad,la muerte de mis padres,la dureza de la vida.Yo,la que ahora amaba en silencio al hombre que creía el más maravilloso de el mundo.Ryoma Echizen,mi amo".

Continuará...

** Pues hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo n.n.Haber qué les pareció.Ustedes deciden n.n.**

**Un beso.**

**Chia.**


	2. primer dia

**¡¡Hola!!Regresé con el siguiente capítulo de este fic n.n.Tal y como tocaba n.n.Espero le guste y no,no hay RyoSaku del tipo morreos cosas así,que todavía es temprano¬¬,paciencia!!n.n.**

**Título original:**La llamada de la sangre.

**Autora:**Chia Uchiha.

**Capítulo segundo:**

_Primer día._

El silencio reinaba en todo el castillo.Solo una habitación permanecía encendida y con la imagen de dos figuras.Una de ellas,sentada al lado de una cama,ocupada por una joven,la cual dormía plácidamente.

-¿Mandó llamar,amo?

Unos dorados ojos se posaron sobre unos alilados.El portador,aquel hombre que permanecía sentando sobre la cama,con una gran porte noble y elegancia.Acariciaba la castaña cabeza de la joven durmiente,mientras que su otra mano,descansaba en la altura de su rodilla,sobre la pierna contraria.Miró de reojo a la durmiente,para regresar hasta al otro hombre.

-Háblame de ella-.Ordenó pausadamente.

-La compré hoy mismo,en una de las cuevas de tránsito humano.Aquellas que crearon para resguardar a los seres humano durante la gerra que vivimos.

-Esa estúpida gerra-.Murmuró asqueado-,Continua,Momoshiro.

-Bien-.Aceptó el dueño de los ojos alilados-.Según conseguí sacarle a uno de los guardias,estuvo allí desde los cuatro años,con sus dos progenitores.Ambos murieron rápidamente,entonces,se quedó sola.Se ha mantenido ella misma viva durante diez años,es decir;ahora es poseedora de tan solo catorce años.Aparte de la dureza de vivir dentro de esas condiciones tan lamentables,también estuvo apunto de ser violada por un humano.Por suerte para ella,no ocurrió nada de eso.Hasta ahora,así es como más o menos ha vivido.No se sabe mucho más de lo que puede ver.Amo...

-Ryoma-.Le corrigió.

-Ryoma...es una niña...solo tiene catorce años-.Murmuró preocupado-.¿Estás seguro de querer adentrarla en tu corte?

Ryoma sonrió curioso,alzando una ceja.

-Explícate.

-Ella...todavía no conoce a los de nuestra raza.Ha vivido siempre entre humanos,no con gente como nosotros...

-¿Estás insinuando que somos peores que ellos?

-No señor-.Negó Momoshiro rápidamente-.Le estoy diciendo que ella es humana y nosotros...

-Vampiros-.Terminó el hombre-.Lo sé.Sé perfectamente qué y cómo soy.Mucho antes que tu.

-Para eso soy su siervo,amo-.Reverenció-.Yo no puedo decirle que hacer con ella,porque no estoy en mi derecho,pero sí me gustaría saber qué tiene planeado.

-Tal y como has dicho,-comenzó levantándose-.Es una cría.Todavía estamos a tiempo de correguirla,enseñarla.Por ahora,que aprenda un oficio en el castillo.

-¿Día o noche?

-Día,tal y como hemos acordado.Que Ann se encarge de enseñarla las tareas que cualquier persona debe de aprender.Tomoka será la encargada en proporcionarle vestimenta y enseñarla en su arreglo íntimo y personal.Llama a Inui,que cuide sus heridas y revise su salud.Que Kawamura se encarge de hacerle una dieta equilibrada,por último,que Fuji se encarge de darle clases.

-¿¡Quiere que aprenda!?

-Por supuesto-.Afirmó mirandole extrañado-.¿Por qué no,Momoshiro?Todas las mujeres de este castillo han aprendido.

-Pero por su cuenta,señor-.Le recordó-.Ann aprendió por si sola,igual que Tomoka...

-Bueno,pues Sakuno aprenderá porque le será necesario.Es mi orden.

-Entendido...

Ryoma regresó su mirada hasta la joven.Sonrió,llamando la atención de Momoshiro,el cual tosió,intentando llamar la atención de su amo.Este se acercó hasta la puerta,mirándolo de reojo.

-Momoshiro,¿qué haces ahí parado?-Interrogó-.Creo que tienes suficiente trabajo para comenzar.

-Sí...señor.

* * *

**_Habla Ryoma._**

"No sé cuantos años hace que soy lo que todos ven.Un vampiro.Fui convertido y enseñado por mi mentor,Tezuka Kunimitsu.Un antigüo vampiro y según decían,hijo de reyes.Heredé de sus enseñanzas su porte y elegancia,a la vez que revolví mi propia mente.Justo cuando fui creado,entre los humanos,se cocía la realidad de un cruda gerra.

Según mi maestro,es su forma de marcar territorio.Así como nosotros ocupamos una mansión,cueva o cementerio,ellos ocupan villas,tierras y mundos.Sin embargo,pese a que él me intentó enseñar que aquello desperdiciaba vidas,yo,en ese momento,lo veía como un desperdicio de comida.Todos matándose entre ellos y nosotros sin probar una sola gota de aquella sabrosa sangre.

¡Qué tonto era en ese entonces!Tuve que perder a mi maestro,para poder comprenderlo.Creido ante mi asombrosa fuerza y resistencia a las heridas que curaban sin necesidad de medicamentos,me alisté dentro de todo aquel follón de peleas.Aprendí que eran totalmente innecesarias,pero a mi me servían para saciar mi sed de sangre.

Fue durante una de aquellas batallas,que mi maestro me interceptó.Intentó hacerme regresar con él,sacarme esa absurda idea de mi cabeza y entre nuestra discusión,una bomba estalló.El barco en el que íbamos,quedó echo trizas,con tal mala suerte,que una de las grandes astillas,se clavó en su pecho.Sonará gracioso,predictivo,pero fue así.Me quedé sin maestro y aprendí una gran lección.

La gerra no servía de nada y todos,incluso los que son como yo,tienen impulsos que comenten errores.Eso,me llevó a crear lo que tengo ahora:Una familia.Todos me llaman amo,pero realmente,no lo soy.Ellos se empeñan en tratarme con respeto y yo se lo agradezco,aunque jamás lo diré.Pese a mi buena fé,continuo siendo el mismo de siempre.

Durante todos estos años,basando en alimentarme y alimentar a aquellos que poco a poco fui recolectando.Momoshiro fue el primero de todos ellos.Un vampiro abandonado por su maestro,el cual,era realmente irresponsable.Ni siquiera recordaba haberle creado.Desde entonces,y tras que él mismo terminara con su creador,me sirvió.Estuvo a mi lado,empeñado en que cada día creciera un poco más.

Finalmente,me convenció de ir comprando humanos,o al menos,salvarlos.La primera de todas,fue Tomoka,seguida por Inui y Kawamura.Cada uno con su propia historia.La última,fue Ann.Ella llegó ante nuestras puertas,totalmente destrozada.Había sido golpeada y violada por varios hombres y el único lugar que terminó por poder llegar,fue hasta nosotros.Momoshiro se encargó personalmente de ella y aunque sospecho que tienen alguna relación especial,no me importa.

Y ahora...Ahora llegó ella.Esa mocosa.Nada más verla,agazapada como un cachorillo de perro,me despertó algo.¿Lástima?Puede ser.También,llegé a pensar que sería divertido acorrarlarla,sin embargo,cuando sus ojos rojizos se posaron sobre los mios,fue algo realmente extraño.Jamás,en toda mi vida como vampiro,he sentido la necesidad de proteger algo.

Sé que es de locos,pero la quiero en mi casa.De tan solo escuchar su historia,mi furia crece.¿Cómo han podido hacerle eso a esa joven?No lo sé.Realmente no puedo comprender en qué piensa el ser humano,o ese tipo al que ellos recurren llamado Dios.Me cuesta creer que yo fuera uno de ellos anteriormente.

Pero apartir de ahora,yo cuidaré de ella.Seré su amo".

* * *

Se sentó sobre aquella especie de cama,muy alargada y fina como para poder sostener un buen sueño.Poco después,se enteró de que era un objeto llamado camilla y que los médicos la usaban para mirar de forma más fácil a sus pacientes.Miró casi con asco,el pequeño camisón que portaba y el cual le había obligado a ponerse Tomoka. 

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Miró a la persona que le había preguntado aquello.Un hombre,de cabellos negros,piel blanca y unos preciosos ojos azules,escondidos tras unas rectangulares gafas negras.Vestido con una bata blanca,permanecía sentado ante ella,en una gran mesa de madera y repleta de miles de tubos y demás utensilios,los cuales para ella,no eran nada más intrigante posible.

-¿Y bien?

-Sa...Sakuno-.Respondió ante la impaciencia de el médico-.Ese...es el nombre que me_ pusió_ el amo...

-_Pusió_ no,_puso_-,Corriguió el hombre-.Bien,soy el doctor Inui y vas a pasar una revisión médica.¿Sabes que es eso?

La joven negó avergonzadamente,ante un suspiro de cansancio de el doctor.Se acomodó sobre la negra silla en la que estaba sentado y jugó con su boligrafó entre sus dedos.

-Se trata de vigilar y cuidar algo muy importante para el ser humano.Ese algo,se llama salud.Por ello,tendrás que responder a todas las preguntas que te haga.

-Pero...

-Ya me ha comentado Momoshiro de done vienes y que no sabes muchas cosas,además de un lenguaje bastante pésimo,que quieres que te diga,pero el amo se ha empeñado...no,mejor dicho:Se ha encaprichado contigo.Por eso,tendremos que cuidar a su nuevo juguete.

Sakuno le miró con toda la ignorancia de el mundo.Aquellas palabras eran demasiado grandes para ella.No comprendía ni la mitad.Inui lo entendió,pero no se acobardó ante ello.Se levantó y caminó hasta un archibador,el cual abrió,sacando una fina carpeta amarilla.

-Bien,Sakuno,necesito que responda a una pregunta muy importante.

-Sí...

-¿Has tenido la mestruación?

La joven ladeó la cabeza,signo que afirmó al hombre que no tenía ni idea de que era aquello llamado "mestruación".

-La regla-.Intentó con algo más sutil,pero la cara de desconcierto se lo aclaró-.¿No sabes lo que es?

-No...-Negó avergonzada-.Yo...

-¿Nunca has sangrado de forma extraña por algún lugar?-,continuó preguntando-.¿Quizás entre tus piernas?

-No-.Negó firmemente-.Eso no ocurrió nunca...las demás...-Le miró con miedo,pero Inui apremió a que continuara-.Las demás mujeres siempre sangraban de forma extraña y se quejaban por dolor,pero yo...nunca.

-Ya veo...-Murmuró pensativo-.Según momoshiro tienes catorce años...es raro que todavía no te haya venido.Aunque puede ser por estres.

-¿Estres?

-Claro-.Afirmó Inui-.Has estado en tensión durante mucho tiempo,por miedo a lo que los demás pudieran hacerte,¿o no es así?Debían de haber muchos hombres en ese lugar.

Revisó los papeles entregado por Momoshiro y se arrepintió de lo dicho.Frunció las cejas y la miró atentamente.Aquella bata quedaba realmente grande en ese pequeño cuerpo.Estaba claro.Aquellas penosas sitaciones vividas por la pequeña,la poca luz que había recibido,la mala alimentación y el constante estres,impidieron su crecimiento de forma correcta.Suspiró y llevó sus manos hasta el estetoscopio y se acercó a ella.

-Esto es un aparato que me ayudará a escuchar tu interior.Necesito usarlo.No hace nada de daño,así que no te preocupes.Solo está un poco frio.

Sakuno tragó saliva,aferrándose a la manga de la bata blanca,mientras que él separó levemente la abertura en el camisón.Sintió el contacto frio de aquel instrumento médico sobre su piel,obligándola a dejar escapar un gemido de molestia.Después de eso,se vió obligada a abrir la boca y ceder a que un molesto y nauseabundo palo de madera surcara su boca,que algo realmente doloroso traspasara su carne,absorviendo sangre de su brazo.Pero lo más vergonzoso de todo fue...¡Permitir que aquel hombre mirara su intimidad!

Sin embargo,¿qué importaba aquello cuando muchos ojos la habían visto con anterioridad?Pero mientras aquel hombre urgaba en ello con precisión y tranquilizándola,solo unos ojos aparecieron ante ella.Unos dorados y serios,traspasando su alma.

-Ya está por hoy-.La llamó Inui-.Puedes vestirte.

-Señor...-Murmuró arropándose-.Usted...¿cree que yo..._pudré_...tener...?

-Se dice_ podré_,no_ "pudré_" y si te refieres a tener hijos,no veo cual es el problema,aparte de que todavía eres joven.

-No me refería eso-.Negó avergonzada-.Yo...¿creceré?

-¿Cómo?

-Mi cuerpo...es de niña...nunca podré gustarle a nadie así...

-Ah...con que era eso.

Se sentó frente a su mesa y sonrió.

-Crecerás bien,no te preocupes.Lo que te falta es la suficiente alimentación,ejercicio y sol.¿Trabajas de día o de noche?

-Día...

-Mejor.Hablaré con Ryoma para que te baje las horas de trabajo hasta que estés totalmente curada.Tu,le llevarás a Kawamura esta dieta para ti.Dentro de tres días,ven a verme.

-Sí...

Tomó la nota con miedo y casi corrió hasta su encuentro con Tomoka,la cual le pidió que le contara absolutamente todo mientras la terminaba de vestir.Cuando había recibido la orden de que enseñara a Sakuno a vestirse,se había alegrado tanto,que decidió convertirse en su modista privada.

-Así que tienes catorce años...-Murmuró pensativa-.Entonces,tendremos que vestirte con vestidos de esa edad.Estos todavían son muy tempranos,pero cuando cojas unos cuantos kilos,te estarán perfectamente-.La animó.

-Esto...Tomoka...¿_expliquen_ otras personas de mi misma edad?

-¿Expliquen?-Preguntó Tomoka totalmente perdida.

-Creo que quiere decir existen-.Explicó una masculina voz.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron.Frente a ellas,un joven de cabellos castaños,piel color paja,delgado,vestido con una túnica negra y con muchos libros bajo un brazo y una sonrisa que ocultaba millones de cosas extrañas.

-Fuji-.Saludó Tomoka-.Al parecer,tiene que aprender mucho.

-Momoshiro ya me ha puesto al corriente-.Afirmó Fuji con un leve movimiento de cabeza.Se acercó hasta Sakuno he hizo una reverencia-.Fuji Shyusuke,para servirla.Seré su maestro apartir de ahora.El amo me lo ha ordenado-.Explicó al ver la cara de desconcierto de Tomoka-.Apartir de ahora,una hora por la noche,estudiarás conmigo.

-Pero...

-Son las órdenes de el amo-.La interrumpió Tomoka-.Tu solo acátalas.

-Sí...

Fuji sonrió pasando ante ellas.Golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Sakuno y continuó su camino.

-Parece que la pequeña recluta tendrá que aprender mucho en estos años.

Tomoka rió ante aquella frase,mientras que Sakuno solo optó por sonrojarse.La castaña dió con la nota entre las manos de la chica y la tomó,afirmando.

-Sakuno,deberías de llevarle esa nota a Kawamura-.Recordó-.Pero yo no puedo ir contigo,también tengo trabajo y quiero encontrarte la ropa.¿Podrás ir sola?

-_Clavo_.

-_Claro_,Sakuno,no _clavo_-.La corrigió en un suspiro-.Anda,ves.

Avergonzada de nuevo,afirmó,dispuesta a intentar encontrar aquel lugar llamado cocina.Por suerte,un dulce olor la guió.La puerta se encontraba cerraba y por un momento dudó en llamar o no.Optó por entrar directamente,pero su cuerpo se heló.Frente a ella,un hombre cortaba frenéticamente la comida,con los ojos parecidos a los de un demonio.Gritó,con toda la fuerza que su garganta se lo permitia y se dispuso a correr,sin embargo,unas fuertes manos se lo impidieron.

-¿De qué huyes?-Preguntó Momoshiro alzando la vista-.Ah...ya comprendo-.La alzó,dejándola con cuidado sobre el suelo y acariciando su cabeza-.No te preocupes,Kawamura siempre parece muy fiero en la cocina,pero,si haces esto...

Se acercó hasta al afanado cocinero,quitando de sus manos el peligroso cortador de huesos y carne.Derepente,el mismo hombre se encontraba sonriendo de forma tímida y pidiéndole perdón.Le entregó con miedo el papel,el cual se apresuró a leer y colgar de un gran cartón.

-Muy bien-.Aceptó Kawamura-.¡Apartir de ahora,tendrás platos esquisitos!

-Gra..._grabias._

-"_Gracias_"-,Corrigió Momoshiro avergonzado-.Haber si aprendes.

Un golpe en la puerta les hizo reaccionar.Ann jadeaba cansadamente,apoyándose sobre la puerta.

-¡Hasta que al fin os encuentro!-Exclamó-.Sakuno,rápido.El amo quiere verte.

-¿El amo?-Se interesó Momoshiro-.¿Por qué no he sido...?

-¡Oh,déjalo ya Momoshiro!-Gruñó la joven-.Siempre lo mismo.Déjalo que expanda sus alas de una vez.Pareces su madre.Y confía un poco más en Sakuno.

Sin que tuviera tiempo alguno,se vió arrastrada por su compañera de habitación,la cual,para su sorpresa,se encontró frente a ella tras despertar en aquella cama.La misma cama en la que su amo,Ryoma,la había mantenido junto a él con paciencia.Rato después,se enteró de que esa cama pertenecía a su amo.

-¿Has echo algo?-Preguntó Ann intentando arreglar su atuendo-.¿Por qué querrá verte a estas horas de el día el amo?Es raro...

-¿Raro?-Quiso saber.

-Sí.Bueno,verás,el amo tiene por constumbre dormir de día y vivir durante la noche.Por eso,de día apenas se oyen voces y todos suelen hablar en murmurllo.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó Sakuno asustada-.¿Quizás por qué _brillé_?

-¿Brillastes?-Preguntó perdida Ann-.¿No querrás decir _Grité_?

-Eso dije-.Protestó en un puchero-.Nunca...he hablado.Hasta ahora y en este lugar.Al primero que dije algo,y bastante incoherente,fue al amo.

-Ya veo...-Murmuró Ann atenta a ella-.Pero no creo que quiera verte por ese grito.

Sonriendo como ánimos,masajeó sus hombros.Abrió la puerta con respeto y se asomó.

-Señor,Sakuno ya está aquí-.Se volvió hacia la joven-.Entra.

-Puedes retirarte,Ann-.Ordenó rápidamente Ryoma.

-Sí,señor.

Sakuno entró con la cabeza gacha,hasta que sintió el chasquido de la puerta tras ella.Sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con los contrarios,dorados y tan penetrantes como el día anterior.Lo único distinto era,que esta vez,el hombre se encontraba tumbando sobre su cama,cno un papel en sus manos.Apartó la mirada,totalmete confusa por aquel gesto.Por alguna extraña razón,el torso desnudo de aquel hombre le pareció realmente tentador,pero,¿para qué?¿Qué podría haber en ese lugar tan tentador para ella?

-Sakuno.

Tembló.Volvió a mirarle,intentando concentrar sus ojos en los contrarios a toda desviación hasta el lugar tentador.Se lamió los labios ante el esfuerzo y aquello pareció hacer sonreir a su amo,el cual se acomodó mejor en la cama,arropándose más.¡Qué inocente era entonces!Aquel hombre realmente no necesitaba tapar su cuerpo.Jamás conservaría el calor humano que una vez perdió.

-Acercate-.Ordenó suavemente.

Afirmó con la cabeza y caminó hasta su altura,sintiendo sus muslos chocar contra el colchón que ella misma había osado ocupar esa noche.¡¿Cómo se había atrevido!?Seguro que querría echarla por esa ofensa.

-Yo...-Valvuceó.¿Y si pronunciaba mal?

-¿Por qué has gritado?

Abrió los ojos asombrada.¡Quería morirse!¿Con que Ryoma no se molestaría por eso?Ann estaba equivocada.

-Es que...me _amputé..._

-Será _asusté_,-corrigió Ryoma divertido-.¿Con Kawamura?

-Am...sí-.Afirmó avergonzada.Al final había metido la pata.

-Normal.Hasta yo me asusté con él la primera vez-.Recordó divertido-.En fin,a lo que iba.Te e hecho venir porque Inui me ha comentado cosas de tu revisión.

-Sí-.Enrojeció de nuevo pensando en todas las cosas que había tenido que hacer-.¿Es...malo?...-El miedo la invadió-.¿No me quiere aquí por que soy..._implante_?...¿Tendré que volver a ese lugar...?

-Frena,chiquilla,frena-.Ordenó Ryoma riendo-.Primeramente:Es _infante_,no _implante_.Segundo:Nadie ha dicho de echarte de este castillo.Si entras,ya no te vas nunca.Es la única pega de vivir en este lugar.Por otra parte-.Acarició su mentón mirando de nuevo el papel-.No veo nada grabe ni realmente malo.En cuanto a tu estres,lo trataremos aquí.Trabajarás con más pausas que los demás-.Miró a un lado de la cama y señaló un escritorio-.Acércame ese cuaderno y una pluma.

Sakuno dudó por un instante,acercándose hasta el algo cuadrado,con muchas hojas,las cuales creyó corresponder con algo que quería su amo.Después,recordando haber visto antes ese objeto en manos de el doctor,tomó una de las negras plumas.Se acercó de nuevo hasta la cama,donde Ryoma no dejaba de mirarla atentamente.

-¿Esto?-Preguntó tendiéndoselo.

-Sí-.Afirmó él cojiendo el pedido-.Haber,te haré un horario ahora.Dáselo a Ann cuando la veas,ella te explicará,hasta que aprendas a leer y escribir.

-¿Leer?¿Escribir?-Preguntó confusa.

-Pronto aprenderás-.Suspiró Ryoma cansado-.Haber...trabajarás de día,tal y como quedamos.Despertarás a las diez de la mañana,más tarde que las demás personas,que despiertan a las siete.Desayunarás todo lo que te dé Kawamura y veas que puedes,no te esfuerzes-.La miró alzando una ceja-.Si te sientes mal,ves enseguida a ver a Inui,¿de acuerdo?

-Sí,amo.

-Bien,continuemos-.Volvió a escribir rápidamente-.Supongo que a las diez y media ya habrás terminado...Así que ha esa hora,podrás comenzar tus tareas,las que te mande Ann,Comerás con todos y tras eso,podrás dormitar un poco.Aquí dejo escrito la hora que Inui a recomendado.Momoshiro se encargará de despertarte.

-Sí,amo.

-Despues,por la tarde,continuarás con tus qué haceres,hasta las ocho,como todo el mundo.De ocho a nueve y media,darás clases con Fuji.Tras esto,tendrás el resto de la noche para ti.Aunque según Inui,te vendría bien salir un poco al aire libre...

-¿Fuera de el castillo?...

-Eso es-.La miró pensativo,dejando caer sus manos sobre sus piernas-.¿Querrías dar un paseo conmigo en las noches?

Los rojizos ojos se abrieron con asombro.Los labios temblaron,con miedo a aceptar.Ryoma esperaba pacientemente una respuesta,aunque fuera un "no",pero estaba claro que aquella joven desconocía muchas cosas.

-Está bien si dices que sí-.La animó-.Nadie te reñirá.

-Pero...usted...usted es el amo...

-Lo sé-.Dijo sarcásticamente-.Creo que no hay problema.Pasearemos juntos al menos una noche.Si no te gusta,podrás dejarme plantado cuando quieras.

Sakuno terminó por afirmar,recojiendo el papel entregado por Ryoma,junto al cuaderno y la pluma.Sin recibir orden alguna,la llevó hasta su lugar correspondiente,de nuevo,ante la antenta mirada de aquellos ojos.

-Buenas noches,Sakuno-.Terminó por decir ante la duda de la chica.

-Pero...¿no es de día...?

-Buenas noches-.Repitió.

Sakuno agachó la cabeza,saliendo apresuradamente.Su amo parecía realmente hasta su encuentro con Ann,dispuesta a contarle todo lo sucedido.

* * *

Sus ojos continuaban pegados sobre la puerta de madera,recien cerrada tras la joven castaña.Desvistió de nuevo su torso y se acomodó en la mullida cama.Cerró los ojos y suspiró. 

-¿Qué más querías ver,Inui?-Preguntó.

El médico se adentró desde la ventana en la habitación y sonrió,sentándose en su querida butaca,la misma que tiempo atrás había pertenecido a su creador y maestro.

-Ya has visto porque te he prohibido convertirla-.Explicó este-.Si la conviertes,la dejarás para siempre en ese estado de niña.Un estado que realmente odia.Terminará por odiarte al no poder culminar los deseos carnales que nos atan tanto a humanos como vampiros.

-Hablas demasiado-.Protestó-.Yo no estaba pensando en...

-Te acercas demasiado,Ryoma-.Le interrumpió-.Terminarás quemándote de nuevo.Tezuka ya te lo advirtió,¿Recuerdas?

Suspiró y miró a su amigo.

-"_Hasta los vampiros más fuertes y listos,los reyes más poderosos y temidos,la mujer más débil y dulce cae.Todos caen en un torbellino llamado "amor"".¿_Estás insinuando que eso quiero yo con esa niña?¡Por dios,Inui!-Exclamó al ver la afirmación de su compañero-.¡Es un bebé a mi lado!La enseñaré,igual que e hecho con todos los que aquí están.La amaré igual que a uno de ellos.No,todavía mejor:Como una hermana...una hija.

-Está bien,Ryoma...no.Amo.Eres tu quien decides en tu vida.Así como has echo siempre-.Le tranquilizó Inui-.Pero realmente esa niña necesita crecer,ser libre,vivir.Aquellas malditas cárceles son...-.Maldició cortadamente-.Ella no habría tardado mucho en morir.Ya has visto los análisis.

-Sí...-Afirmó pensativamente-.Fue Momoshiro quien la salvó,no yo.Así que no te confundas.

-En fin...solo el tiempo será la caja que decidirá si se puede salvar o no...señor padre...o hermano mayor.

Ryoma gruñó,acomodándose de nuevo en la cama,mientras que Inui se marchó,antes de recibir algún que otro golpe por parte de su amo.Miró atementamente la almohada,sonriendo.La abrazó entre sus brazos y suspiró.

-¿De verdad...podré ser solo un hermano mayor...o seré para siempre tu amo?...

Continuará...

**Bueno,hasta aquí este capítulo n.n.Espero le gustara n.n.Ryoma está debatiéndose entre qué hacer o no hacer con SakunoXD.**

**Además,se ha conocido parte de el pasado de Ryoma:Su creador y maestro fue Tezuka.El cual murió ante él.Pero no creais que está todo dicho n.n.Quedan muchas cosas n.n.**

**Hay una cosa que seguramente no os habrá quedado claro,o quizás si,pero lo digo por si acaso:Momo es vampiro,al igual que Inui y Tomoka.Ann,Kawamura y Sakuno,son humanas n.n**

**Ahora sí,mi responde a sus magníficos Rw,que son mui importantes para seguir n.n.**

**Laura**:¡Wiii!¡¡Wolita!Un placer tenerte por aquí :3.¡La primera!n.n.Me alegra que te gustara n.n.No,no siempre va a estar de esa forma,habrá trozos necesarios,para explicar o bien los sentimientos de los personajes o bien para que él mismo explique algo de su pasado,como ha pasado en este con Ryoma n.n.Lo entiendo n.n.No te preocupes.Es tu decisión de leer o no n.n.Si algo no te gusta,es normal que no leas n.n.¡Un beso!

**danny1989****:¡**Wola!Me alegra que te gustara y te llamara la anteción n.n.¡Oh!OoONo me dí cuenta de que no puse la "u" TOTGracias por decirmelo n.n.¡Espero que te siga gustando n.n.!

**Arihdni****:¡**Wolita!Pues aquí tienes la continuación para seguir leyendo n.n.¡Gracias por ello!

**RyoSaku LOVE**:¡Wola!Me alegro que te gustara n.n.Aquí continuación.

**Jackilyn-San****:¡**Hi!¿Cómo estás?Una alegría verte por aquí n.n.Sí,Momoshiro fue el bueno que los unióXD.De todas maneras,todo se portarán muy bien con Sakuno,hasta Inui,aunque no lo parezcaXD.La razón Ryoma ya la ha dicho n.n.Claro que mi lo sigue n.n.Ya lo sabes n.n.Un besito.

**FikiiTa**:¡Wola!Creo que la historia que dices es la de Gaara-maniaka n,n.Ambas lo sabemos.Pero no son tan iguales n.n.¡Gracias por leer!

**gaara.maniaka**:¡Wola!Ya te dije n.n.Aunque no son tan parecidas O.o.XD.Bueno,ya veremos como van ambas,que tengo ganas de leer más de la tuya n.n.Y ya vi aquella nueva n.n.Mi también colgará otra más,ya que dentro de nada terminaré otra n.n.¡Nos leemos!n.n.Y no se enfade,que como ya le dije,ya las tengo escritas de anterioridad n.n.

**Debi:¡**Wola!n.n.Jejeje,si querías sacarme los colores lo conseguiste,nyaaa :3Muchas gracias n//n.Te explico,aunque en este ya salió la respuesta a tu pregunta n.n.Sakuno tiene cuerpo más débil,por ello,no parece la edad que tendría que tener y se siente acomplejada por ello.Y el porque de Ryoma...¡Es un secreto todavíaXD!Paciencia n.n.¡Muchas gracias por leer!Y más dudas me dices n.n.

**mari**:¡Wola!Gracias.Ya actualizé n.n gracias a sus rw n.n.

**CiNtHiA**:¡Hi!...ammm...¿Mellito?¿No querrías decir bonito?n.nU.¡Gracias!

**brendaneko**:Am...esto...gracias n.n.U

**eden:¡**Wola!Gracias por leer!Ustedes piden y mi cumple n.nContinuación n.n.Espero guste.

**koishi HIWATARI**:¡Wola!Me alegra que te gustara n.n.Aquí el segundo capítulo n.n.

** Bueno,hasta aquí todo n.n.Espero les gustara y saben para el próximo n.n.Les puedo dejar un avance n.n.:**

Un paseo en la noche algo trágico y vergonzoso.Una noche en brazos deseados y un maestro demasiado cariñoso.

** Uooo,dije mucho n.n.Jujuju.En fin,nos vemos en el próximoi n.n.**


	3. pasando el tiempo

**¡Wola!Aquí capi de nuevo n.n.Trayendo más cositas n.n.Tal y como tocaba n.n.Espero les guste esta capítulo,que se queda con un final,jujuju.En fin,a ello n.n.**

**Título original:**La llamada de la sangre.

**Autora:**Chia Uchiha.

**capítulo 3:pasando el tiempo...**

Dejó que las suaves sábanas cubrieran su cuerpo dolorido y cansado.Su respiración jadeante golpeaba contra su propio rostro ante sus respiraciones aguitadas.Sentía las manos de Ann calentando su frio cuerpo,mientras que Inui guardaba diversos utensilios en su maletín.

-Ann-.La llamó firmemente-.Que descanse esta noche.Mañana vendré a verla.

Ann afirmó con la cabeza sin romper su trabajo de calentar su débil cuerpo.Sintió unos pasos a su lado y rodó sus ojos cristalinos hasta la figura que se mantenía ante su cama,con los brazos tras su espalda,mirándola atentamente.Sin embargo,en su rostro,pudo dislumbrar una mueca extraña,algo que no llegaba a ver entre la nube que cubría sus cansados ojos.

-Amo-.Le llamó Inui-.Tengo que hablar con usted.

-Cuando se duerma,Inui,cuando se duerma-.Ordenó seriamente-.Espérame en mi dormitorio.

-Está bien...

Ann le miró interrogativamente y él suspiró,sentándose al lado de la cama.Sakuno tembló.Había cometido el peor error de su vida.Por una vez,quería que la tierra se la tragara.

* * *

La noche llegó más antes de lo que creía ese día.Aunque no pensaba que él realmente cumpliera su promesa,sí lo hizo.Lo encontró apoyado en la pared de aquel largo pasillo,ante su habitación y extendiéndole un caliente abrigo de piel,el cual,realmente quedaba grande a su cuerpo.Le miró incomprensiblemente perdida y dejó que la guiara hasta el exterior. 

Aquello la maravilló.El aire,aunque frio,atravesaba su rostro,refrescándolo tras el sofocante calor de la estancia.Una hermosa luna brillaba en lo alto de el cielo oscuro y iluminaba el lugar con sutiles toques plateados.Miró tras ella y vió la potente figura de su amo,sonriente ante su asombro de tantas cosas nuevas.

-Ven-.Ordenó cálidamente el amo-.Iremos al lago.

-¿Lago?-Preguntó confusa.

-Es un lugar bastante grande,donde reposa tranquilamente el agua y se puede bañar.Cuando estés más fuerte,podrás hacerlo cuando sea tu tiempo libre-.Explicó-.Pero,por las noches,se puede ver algo realmente maravilloso.

-¿¡El qué!?-Exclamó exhaltada.

-Esperar es de sabios-.La riñió.

Agachó la cabeza avergonzada y caminó tras él,mirando todo a su alrededor.La naturaleza era tan incomprensible para ella como muchas de las demás cosas conocidas y por conocer aún.Decidió que apartir de ahora,no desaprovecharía las mucchas enseñanzas que le quedaban por descubrir.Era corriente en el ser humano querer saber más y demasiado,ella no sería menos,aunque fuera por razones demasiados obvias como un encierro demasiado prontió.

Mientras pensaba eso,su nariz chocó contra la amplia espalda de su amo,el cual se había detenido ante ella sin previo aviso.Se frotó el golpe con sus manos,mientras sintió como una de ellas era estirada hacia delante,encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de Ryoma de cerca.

-Mira-.Señaló.

Sus rojizos ojos se abrieron de forma impresioanten,reflejando la iluminación de fantasía que sucedía ante ellos.Sin soltarse de la mano,llevó la otra hasta su boca.

-¿Te gusta?-.Interrogó el hombre.

-Mucho...-Afirmó-.¿Qué son?

-Luciérnagas-.Respondió él sonriente-.Son animales que brillan por las noches,especialmente en zonas como estas.Es un espectáculo precioso.La primera vez la que lo vi...fue con mi maestro-.Explicó melancólicamente.

-Y...mi amo me lo enseña a mi-.Sonrió feliz mirándole-.¡Muchas gracias,señor!

Se soltó de la mano,sonriendo ante él y caminó lentamente hacia el gran lago.Parecían dos diminutas hormigas a su lado,lleno de tantos brillos preciosos.Se detuvo en la orilla,admirando aún todo aquel lugar,maravillándose de lo que veía y guardándolo todo en su memoria.Una sensación realmente relajante que la obligó a cerrar sus ojos.Sin embargo,fue roto por un fuerte dolor en su vientre.

Sus piernas se debilitaron y su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar su temperatura,de la misma forma que esa mañana había sentido.No pensó en ello y tampoco hizo caso en ir a ver a Inui.Sintió como su cintura era apresada por un fuerte brazo,encontrándose con el rostro de su amo.

-Lo...siento...-Susurró.

-Calla-.La ordenó-.Tenemos que regresar...Estás sangrando,joder...

Entre la angustia por el dolor,pudo dislumbrar una especie de mueca de deseo en los ojos ambarinos de su amo.¿Qué era lo que le había echo ponerse así?¿Y dónde estaba sangrando para poder él saberlo?Llevó inconscientemente una mano hasta los entreabiertos labios de él,el cual la cargaba sin apenas esfuerzo.Su piel dió un respingo,al momento en que tocó sus labios.

-Frios...-Susurró-.Usted...está frio...

-Te dije que callaras-.La cortó-.Por favor...ya bastante me cuesta controlarme...haz lo que te digo.

Le miró extrañada,pero un nuevo fuerte dolor la hizo agarrarse el vientre.Sintió algo caliente rodar entre sus piernas y el miedo corrió por su cuerpo,hasta mostrarse en su rostro,ahora pálido.

-No tengas miedo-.Susurró roncamente Ryoma sin mirarla-.No es nada...

Las lágrimas se virtieron por sus ojos,bañando su rostro.Fue recojida por los brazos de Inui y acompañada por Ann mientras este la revisaba.Una ducha fue de nuevo necesaria,mientras que Ann y Tomoka preparaban diversas vendas extrañas.Tiritando,fue extraida de la bañera y vestida.

Un largo vestido oscuro que sería de camisón,de seda fina y apenas abrigrable.Ann la llamó y de forma sería,la enseñó a colocarse aquella ropa interior,acompañada por paños blancos gruesos y algo molestos al andar.No se quejó,ya que Ann animó eso con una simple frase:

-Ya te acostumbrarás,además,solo son durante tres o cuatro dias.

Pero aquello no era suficiente.No comprendía lo que le pasaba y la razón de que su vientre continuara doliéndole.Tomoka e Inui la obligaron a comer gustosa comida,que en ese momento para ella no era nada apetecible,y acontinuación,le hicieron tomar un extraño jugo cervescente y agrio.

-Esto te hará pasar el dolor...-Murmuró Inui.

-Gra...

De nuevo se desplomó,y también nuevamente,sintió las fuertes manos de su amo sujetarla con fuerza y alzarla en brazos.Inui,subiéndose las gafas,indicó que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar en una cama cómoda y tranquila.Calentar algo su helado cuerpo y esperar.

* * *

Por ello ahora se encontraba siendo frotada por Ann y bajo la atenta mirada de su,seguramente enfadado,amo.Las manos de Ann se detuvieron,alzándose lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.Sakuno rodó sus ojos hacia ella,sin comprender por qué.Ann caminó hasta la puerta,cerrándola tras ella sin el menor ruido.El miedo volvió a invadirla,sintiendo sus lágrimas amenazar en sus ojos. 

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ryoma a su lado-.¿Por qué has de llorar?

-Porque hize...fabular al amo...

-Se dice enfadar,no fabular,y no,no me has echo enfadar-.Explicó cariñosamente-.No sé por qué piensas eso,Sakuno.Espero que me lo cuentes,pero...cuando estés mejor-.Sonrió,acariciando sus castaños cabellos-.Ahora,descansa...

-Señor...-Murmuró avergonzada.Ryoma la miró interrogante-.¿Podría...podría abrazarme..por favor?

-Te daré frio-,Contestó preocupado-.Aunque...

Alzó su cabeza con cuidado y dejó que la apoyara sobre su brazo.Sakuno sintió comodidad y algo de cariño en ese gesto.¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no sentía aquello?Seguramente,desde la última vez por su madre.Sin embargo,aquello no era igual.No podía serlo.El olor que llegaba hasta su sueño,era un aroma masculino realmente agradable y las manos que la tocaban,no eran para nada tímidas.Se aferró con fuerza de la ropa de su amo y enterró su rostro en el amplio pecho.

Aquel hombre no la abrazaba al completo,tentado a hacerlo,pero no podía.¿Cómo estrecharla si eso empeoraría su situación?Finalmente,la respiración indicó su sueño llegado y arropándola mejor,se marchó.Ann ocuparía ahora su lugar.Caminó hasta la salida y miró por última ver el cuerpo de la chica.

Entró en su habitación,hallando a Inui sentado pacientemente sobre su cama mientras leía algún libro sobre medicina,seguramente.Se dejó caer sobre su sofá predilecto y frotó sus cabellos,a la vez que una sirviente esperaba.

-Una copa-.Ordenó-.Bien llena.

-Sí,amo-.Afirmó la mujer.

Necesitaba saciar la sed que había sido despertada en él de esa forma.Cuando la copa rozó sus labios,entrecerró los ojos,dejando que su cuerpo entero reaccionara ante la agradable y excitante sensación de aquel nectar pasando por su cuerpo por entero.Sus labios dejaron escapar un sensual gemido de placer y la copa rodó de sus manos al suelo,mientras estiraba cada extremedidad de su cuerpo.

-Parece que lo necesitabas-.Sonrió su visitante.

-¿Tu que crees?

-Nosotros somos tan sensibles que notamos hasta cuando una hembra está en celo.Lo peor de eso es que sube hasta nuestras hormonas dormidas,convirtiéndonos en algo que has logrado controlar bastante bien-.Explicó Inui interesado-.Pero,es normal que haya sucedido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo sabías?

-Tarde o temprano pasaría-,Contestó-.Tiene la edad,¿qué esperabas?¿Que fuera esteril para siempre?Solo las que son como nosotros,devido a la coagulación de la sangre,dejan de serlo.

-¿Por qué tanto?Un poco más...y pierdo la razón-.Se quejó en un suspiro.

-Porque es su primera vez y al parecer,el estres y las emociones de estar aquí ayudaron a que su cuerpo,poco desarrollado llegara a esos extremos.Pero con el medicamento que le he dado,creado por mi,por supuesto,hará que mañana esté totalmente recuperada.No tenemos que preocuparnos.Después de todo,¿por qué se atrevió a pedirle para que la acompañase usted durante sus paseos?Eso podría hacerlo Momoshiro.

-Se lo pedí yo a ella,¿recuerdas?

-¡Estás loco!-Exclamó en un suspiro-.Ya te he dicho que es una cria.¿Podrás seguir comportandote?

-No lo sé-.Negó deslizándose por el sofá más cómodamente-.Sé que es una cría...pero...siento algo que me ata a ella y no logro saber qué es...Solo sé...-Se miró las manos atentamente y sonrió-...que quiero sastifacerla...enseñarla...verla crecer.¿Tan raro soy?

Inui suspiró,cerrando el libro que no había dejado de leer,alzándose de la cama y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Lo único que creo es que necesitas tener a alguien como te tuvo a ti Tezuka.No has creado a nadie y es algo realmente extraño.Te has dedicado a recojer a demás personas y seres como tu,pero no los creas.¿Has pensado que quizás es eso lo que sientes?

-Nadie me enseñó eso...-Murmuró preocupado-.Solo me alimento...nada más...igual que tu...

-Yo creé a mi hijo,Taichi.

-Cierto...-Afirmó mirándole incrédulo-.No lo recordaba...

-Igual es eso lo que te falta...¿Por qué no transformas a Ann?

Dió un respingo en la silla y miró incrédulo a un divertido doctor.

-¿Estás loco?¿Quieres que Momoshiro me mate?

-Eso sería improbable-.Murmuró Inui subiendo sus gafas-.En fin...haz lo que quieras,para eso es tuya.

En silencio,Inui salió,mientras que ella volvía a recargarse en el sillón,mirando la copa en el suelo,cerca de uno de sus pies.

-Mia,¿Eh?...

* * *

Caminó apresuradamente por los largos pasillos,buscando nerviosamente a Ann.Preguntó a Tomoka,pero esta negó saber donde estaba con una sonrisa maliciosa que ella no comprendió.Decidió preguntar a Inui,pero este no respondió,tan solo volvió a revisarla atentamente y darle un nuevo medicamente que decir que sabía a rayos sería poco.Cuando finalmente le preguntó por Ann,le señaló el lugar indicado.Las cuadras. 

Corrió hasta el lugar y empujó la puerta de madera con fuerza.Se detuvo de golpe,al sentir un ruido extraño rodar por la paja y una figura alzarse,sacudiéndose nerviosamente la paja pegada a su cuerpo.

-¿Sakuno?-Preguntó la voz asustada de Ann-.¿Qué haces aquí?-.Exclamó corriendo hacia ella-.Anda,vamos fuera-.La arrastró hacia el exterior nerviosamente-.¿Quién te ha dicho que estaba aquí?

-I...Inui-.Respondió alarmada-.¿Qué aburre?

-Ocurre,no aburre-.La correguió-.¡Bah!-Exclamó acomodándose el vestido-.No importa.¿Qué querías?

-¡Ah,sí!-Exclamó-.¿Me dices dónde está la torre E?Es que el profesor Fuji me dijo que nos vieramos ahí,pero no sé que es esa "E"-Explicó echa un lio.

-Sakuno...eso es una letra y las torres están señaladas con cada una de las letras de el abecedario-.Señaló Ann-.Pero eso lo explicará Fuji mejor que yo.Ven,te llevaré.

-Gracias...-Miró hacia atrás,viendo como una figura terminaba por cerrar la puerta abrierta por ella y Ann suspiró,deteniéndose-.¿Quién...?

-Momoshiro-.Respondió ella-.Duerme día y trabaja de noche.Su habitación se encuentra en esa zona...

-Pero tu ivas de allí...

-Será venías y es ibas...-Suspiró ante el sonrojo de la joven-.Verás...Momoshiro y yo...somos amantes...¡Pero solo porque yo quiero,no porque esté enamorada de él!-Exclamó enérgicamente.Sakuno la miró sin comprender-.Oh...perdona,Sakuno...seguro que es un sentimiento que todavía es pronto para que experimentes...-.Se entristecio-.Pero tranquila,es algo que todas las mujeres terminanos experimentando por alguien...En fin,ahora a estudiar-.Animó-.¡Vamos!

Se dejó arrastrar con su confusas ideas de qué era enamorarse.¿Qué clase de sentimiento sería ese?¿Por quién podría sentirse?Demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza sin poder ser respondidas por ella.Cuando se dió cuenta,estaba frente a una puerta,sola,sin Ann,la cual la saludaba desde las escaleras de caracol por las que habían subido sin darse tampoco cuenta de ello.Intentó llamar a la puerta,pero su mano golpeó contra un lugar cálido y blando.

-Eso puede ser peligroso,señorita-.Dijo una voz familiar.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó apartándose-.¡Lo siento!No era mi intención...¡Inculpeme,señor Fuji!

-Querrás decir discúlpeme-,Corrigió con una sonrisa divertida el nombrado-.En fin,pasa...Salí a buscarte al ver que no llegabas.Creí que te podría haber pasado algo...Supe por Inui que habías caido enferma anoche-.La miró atentamente y sonrisa más cariñosamente,alargando una mano hasta el avergonzado rostro de la castaña-.Tranquila,empezaremos por algo muy fácil.No te atarearé demasiado.

-Gra...gracias-.Agradeció.

-Adelante.

Colocó una mano en su espalda,empujándola levemente hacia el interior de la habitación.De nuevo,Sakuno se vió totalmente maravillada con algo nuevo para ella.Millones de libros descansaban sobre las más largas repisas que había visto hasta ese momento.

-¿Te gustan los libros?-Preguntó Fuji cerrando la puerta tras él.

-No lo sé...nunca los he comido...

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamo él riendo-.Los libros no se comen-.Negó.Tomó un libro de una de las estanterías y se lo enseñó-.Esto es un libro.Un objeto repleto de cosas interesantes.Pueden llegar a hacer volar tu imaginación con una sola hoja.Poco a poco aprenderás a leer y a hablar sin equivocarte.Aunque al parecer entiendes muchas cosas.

-Entiendo,porque los adultos siempre hablaban,pero...-Se sonrojó frotándose las manos-.Yo no puedo hablar como ellos...

-Eso es normal-.Se sentó sobre un sillón entregó unos folios y bolis a la joven sorprendida-.La mayoría de las personas adultas aún ni siquiera saber hablar correctamente.Toma,usarás esto-.Señaló.Primero,aprenderás el abecedario,después,aprenderás las cosas importantes.

-Sí..

* * *

Las horas pasaron con total tranquilidad,mientras que intentaba amoldarse lentamente a todas las cosas tras su accidente.Sin embargo,otra nueva cosa había ocurrido.Fuji,su instructor,se había convertido lentamente en una persona importante en su momento.Le enseñaba pacientemente cada una de las cosas importantes,como llamarlas,como tocarlas y como verlas.Lentamente,aprendió a hablar con total naturilada,aunque su nerviosismo le seguía jugando malas pasadas a la hora de expresarse. 

Sin embargo,un día,tras un encuentro entre su amo,ella y Fuji,los paseos nocturnos dejaron de ocurrir,siendo así solo escasos cuatro días.Aquello la preocupó.Quizás su amo aún estuviera enfadado por lo mal que se lo hizo pasar en su primer día.Sería normal y para ella,era algo lógico,sin embargo,Fuji se había reido de eso.

-No tienes que preocuparte,señorita.El amo es alguien realmente difícil de entender.Un día está sonriente,otro no puedes acercarte a él y otras,es un niño pequeño-.Explicó sonriendo de forma maliciosa-.Aunque es el amo...es alguien que todavía tiene que crecer,al igual que usted.

-Pero...¿Yo le habré echo algo?-Preguntó preocupada.

-¿Por qué no le pregunta directamente?

Señaló hacia un balcón,en el cual,Ryoma caminaba mirando atentamente al exterior,como buscando algo entre la gran nocturnidad.Fuji se marchó,dejándola a solas ante la imponente figura de aquel hombre,el cual,la miró de reojo al sentirla moverse tras él.

-¿Qué haces aún despierta?

-Terminé mi clase con Fuji,señor-.Respondió deteniendo su paso.

-Bien-.Dijo continuando con su mirar-.¿Quieres algo más?

-No...en realidad no...-Murmuró nerviosa al ser ignorada-.Yo...solo quería saber...pago...

-¿Pago?-Preguntó incrédulo-.¿No querrás decir algo?

-Emm...sí-.Afirmó sonrojándose.

-Estás estudiando y aún no puedes hablar con total libertad.

-¿Es que usted nunca se equivoca?

Ryoma la miró sorprendido,para sonreir incrédulo.Llevó una mano hasta su propio mentón y miró de nuevo hacia la negra noche.

-Creo que siempre me equivoco-.Respondió finalmente.

-¿El amo también?-Exclamó asombrada.

Él sonrió amablemente y posó su mano sobre su cabeza,acariciando los castaños cabellos,enredando finalmente sus dedos entre ellos y deslizando las largas trenzas.El cabello cayó a cada lado de los delgados hombros y en su mano,llenándola por completo de ellos y llevándolos hasta su rostro.Sakuno le miró asombrada y sonrió.

-Me encata tu pelo-.Susurró cerca de su oido-.Nunca te lo cortes.

Se apartó lentamente de ella,dejando caer el cabello.

-Buenas noches,Sakuno-.Se despidió.

La joven todavía estaba petrificada ante los actos de su señor,sin embargo,algo la hizo saltar.Unas manos rodeaban su cintura,enlazándose frente a su vientre y pegando su espalda sobre un amplio pecho.Alzó la cabeza en intriga y sintió una pequeña fricción en sus labios entreabiertos.

-Fu...¡Fuji!...

Continuar...

**Sí,bueno,ya no me maten,que si no,no podré continuarloXD.Fuji la pilló de improvisto...nya...fuji es un pederasta ¬¬...O.o...no séXD.En fin.Ahora comienzo a contestar su rw n.n.**

**danny1989****:¡**Hi!¡Oh,no,por favor!Gracias a ti por dejar tu rw y opinión!Eso me hace realmente feliz n.n.Aunque no lo parezca n.n.Sí,Sakuno tenía problemillas con eso n.n.Ahora solo los irá teniendo cuando se ponga nerviosa n.n.¡Muchas gracias de verdad!Y siento la tardanza n.n.!Seguiré actualizando todos,como ya saben n.n.¡Un abrazo!n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Wola,bombón!n.n.Ya te contesté por email,XD,Pero mi quería darte las gracias por tu magnífico rw y por ese nombre :3.Me salvaste nOn.¡Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi! n//n.

**Debi**:¡Wola!n.n.Sí,ya actualizé n.n.XD,Todos tienen su propio lugarXD.O.O...Sakuno no está enferma n.nUCreo que confudiste.Lo que le pasa es su cuerpo de niña y que la regla no llegaba u//u,pero ya llegó a la pobre...¡Cuando estaba con RyomaTOT!Jeje,pero todo tiene su continuación,así que nos vemos pronto n.n¡Un besito!:3

**Acqua-chan**:¡Wolita!!n//n.¡Gracias!n.n.Tranquila,que como ya te dije,no tiene mucho de esa forma n.nSolo serán cachitos y por importancia n.n.Sí,la historia de Saku se me hizo triste hasta mi,pero es que necesitaba contarla u.uCosas raras miasXD.¡Ten por seguro que él la cuidaráXD!¡Tu también cuídate!n.n.Besitos.

**gaara.maniaka**:'¡Aquí recibiendo su rw:3!XD.Omg...¿Se la va a violar?LOL...Eso es nuevoXD.¡Gracias!

**Lin:¡**Wola!Muchas gracias por leer n.n!¡Su rw me hizo muy feliz n.n!Siento la tardanza,pero voy actualizando capítulos según acaba el otro siguiente y si tiene suficientes rw(eso sonó egista y no lo soy TOT).Jeje,Ryoma tiene mucho que dar y Momoshiro solo segía ordenes,pero trajo algo buenoXD.Me alegra que le gustara n.n.¡Un placer!

** ¡Hasta aquí!Muchas gracias por sus rw!¡Millones!¡Ya saben que es mi fuerza para seguir!n.n.¡Aqui les dejo el título de el siguiente capítulo!Es que el avance todavía no sería seguro y creerían que fui mala por mentirles TOT:**

"Un primer beso sacado con un segundo".

** ¡AHI!n.n.¡Nos vemos pronto!n.n.¡Besitos!**


	4. un primer beso sacado con un segundo

**¡¡¡Wolaaa!!¡Aquí regreso yo con capi nuevo n.n.!Espero les guste y haber si puedo colgarlo antes de irme n.n.¡Adelante!**

**_"Un primer beso sacado con un segundo"._**

Frotó de manera distraida sus labios,cerrando sus ojos con miedo.Ann miró extrañada a la chica y se acercó hasta ella.

-Sakuno,¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó.

Sin embargo ella seguí sin prestarle el menor grado de atención.Su maestro la había besado.¡Había robado su primer beso!Pero,¡Oh,pobre!¿Qué podía saber ella de eso?¡Nada!Lo único que lograba comprender era que su maestro y amigo,había echo algo extraño en ella.

-Ann-.Murmuró mirándola atentamente-.¿Por qué el profesor pegaría sus labios sobre los mios?...

A la castaña le cayó al suelo la cesta de ropa que llevaba.Se acercó rápidamente hasta Sakuno y la tomó de las manos con firmeza.

-¿¡Fuji te ha besado!?-Exclamó.

-¿A eso se le llama besar?-Preguntó confusa.

-¡Sí!¿Juntaron sus labios?-Interrogó Ann sonrojándose.Sakuno afirmó-...¿Cómo fue?

-Pues...

Flas back.

-Fu...¡Fuji!...

De nuevo,quedó presa de los brazos de el castaño,el cual la aferró a su cuerpo,posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Sakuno...¿Tu habías besado antes?

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó interesada.

-Ya veo...Entonces-.Se frotó los labios y sonrió-.Robé el primero,veamos como le sienta al amo...

Fin de el flas back.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Exclamó Ann apartándose de ella.

Estaba claro que la adolescente no comprendía la importancia de un beso con alguien.Se había interesado en qué era,pero seguía sin comprenderlo.

-Ann...-La llamó preocupada-.¿Es que está prohibido hacer eso?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.Preguntó Ann confusa.

-Es que...Fuji dijo que haber qué hacia el señor...-Murmuró.

Ann frunció las cejas,cruzándose de brazos.Llevó un dedo hasta su mentón y negó con la cabeza.

-Que yo sepa,esas cosas no están prohibidas en el castillo,así que no sé por qué tendría que molestarse el señor.Es un acto muy natural dar un beso.

-Ya veo...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

" Ann no podía comprender lo que sus palabras podían hacer en el cerebro de una niña totalmente confusa con la vida,con la ignorancia de el saber de el amor.¿Qué un beso no era nada?Cuando se lo das a la persona que no amas,es mucho y cuando es esta quien lo recibe,también.

Pero,¿Qué podría comprender ella de lo que yo sentiría?Seguramente nada.En ciertos momentos de su vida,no se sabe exactamente cuando,los adultos terminan perdiendo su parte infantil en su camino a la vida real.Para mi,era algo totalmente nuevo.Un sentimiento que no lograba conocer al final,pero que me llevaría a sentirlo aún más y de una forma totalmente enganchosa.

Que Fuji me besara,por aquel entonces,no mostró gran cosa que no fuera una simple mera curiosidad,alzada aposta por mi profesor.Él conocía perfectamente mi infantilidad en esos temas,los cuales no lograba entender.Quizás,si hubiera vivido desde el principio como cualquier otra persona normal,mis mofletes habrían sido dos bombillas rojas y hubiera llorado.

Pero yo no entendía que significaba perder un primer beso.Ni siquiera me podría inmutar de pensar que él hubiera sentido algo que yo no.Para mi solo existía el haber unido los labios en un contacto realmente extraño e incomprensible.¡Oh,Dios!¡Qué inocente era!

Estaba muy lejos de comprender por qué mi cuerpo sintió aquellos deseos imposibles de controlar en el momento más excitante de mi vida de catorce años".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa,ante Fuji,el cual miraba atentamente por la ventana,ignorándola.

-¿Profesor?-.Interrogó-.Ya terminé mi tarea.

-Ah...sí.

Sakuno miró atentamente a su maestro.Si hubiera sido realmente una niña normal a edad,podría haber apreciado que era realmente apuesto y uno de los más codiciados en el castillo.Pero ella lo ignoraba.Solo podía pensar en qué y por qué lo había echo y sentía aquel hombre.Clavó sus rojizos ojos en los labios sensuales y tragó saliva.

-¿Es que deseas volver a probarlos?-.Preguntó el adulto sin mirarla-.Creo que no está bien acosar a un hombre de veintinueve años,señorita.

-¿Por qué estaría mal?

Ahí estaba.Su pobre inocencia.Fuji alzó los ojos por primera vez en toda la tarde,clavándolos en los rojizos.Sonrió tiernamente.

-Porque los adultos y las niñas como tu,no deberían de hacer esas cosas.Además de eso,recuerda esto siempre,Sakuno:Solo debes besar a una persona que te importe.

-¿Una persona...que me importe?

-Sí-.Respondió Fuji pacientemente-.Una persona que te importe,puede ser alguien que haga moverse a tu corazon de forma acelerada,que sientas que tu sangre hierve de sobremanera y tu cuerpo se vuelve un completo nervio,provocándote hacer cosas que jamás creías que harías.

-¿Y cómo sabré que siento eso?

-Créeme,lo sabrás.¿A que conmigo no has sentido nada?  
-No...-Negó rápidamente-.Lo siento...

-No tienes por qué disculparte-.La tranquilizó-.Al rebés,tendría que hacerlo yo.

-No entiendo-.Murmuró.

-Yo te besé sin permiso-.Explicó-.Quería que dos personas despertaran de su confusión,por eso lo hize.Me ayudastes mucho.

-¿Dos personas?-Preguntó interesada.

-Sí.Una de ellas es Kurumi,una joven criada de este lugar...y la otra,lo siento,pequeña,pero no podré decírtelo.Algún día lo sabrás.

**-.-.-.-.**

"Tardé poco tiempo en descubrir que se trataba de amor hacia una persona de la corte.Kurumi era una de las jóvenes ayudantes de Kawamura en la cocina.Por supuesto,yo no dije nada,aunque en seguida comprendí que aquel plan trazado por mi mentor había sido perfecto,pues la joven había dejado de poder verme.

Ann me tranquilizó,seguida de Tomoka y ordenaron que no le hiciera el menor caso.Que las mujeres celosas podrían millones de cosas incoherentes a quien fuera.Aquello me dió miedo,realmente mucho miedo.En mi vida había sentido unos celos como esos.Yo,que siempre había envidiado la libertad de los pajaros en el exterior de aquella podrída celda,quedaba muy lejos de poder sentirlos por alguien.Pero no aliviada de ellos.¿Quién podía jurar que no me llegarían?

Desde entonces,Fuji dejó de tocarme o acercárseme demasiado.Al menos,por un tiempo.Me dijo que hasta que no hablara con el amo,no volvería a acercarse.Así pues,decidí arreglar los asuntos que con mi amo,sin saber lo que yo misma estaba apunto de hacer...y averiguar a mis catorce años".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Momoshiro la miró,pestañeando varias veces y mirando a Ann acontinuación,para comprobar que no era mentira.

-¿Me estás pidiendo...ver al amo?-.Repitió.

-Así es-.Afirmó Sakuno seria.

Momoshiro buscó la mirada de Ann,la cual entendió perfectamente,pero Sakuno no.Le miraba atentamente y con total seriedad.Dejó las carpetas sobre la mesa y suspiró,acariciando la castaña cabeza.

-Sakuno...El amo duerme de día,no podrás verle hasta la noche y precisamente,esta noche estará ocupado-.Explicó.

-Pero...-Valvuceó confusa-.El amo...lleva tiempo sin hablarme...

-Muchos de los que vivimos aquí apenas le vemos-.Recordós Ann-.Tu has tenido mucha suerte.

-¿De qué hablan?

Todos se volvieron,encontrándose con Inui,el cual miraba atentamente a Sakuno,acercándose sin si quiera preguntar y frotar su garganta,subiéndose las gafas.

-Vigila el frio-.La advirtió.Se volvió hacia Momoshiro-.Déjala entrar-.Ordenó-.Acabo de estar con el amo y querrá verla.

-Está bien-.Aceptó Momoshiro suspirando-.Que entre.

Sakuno aplaudió,felizmente y Ann la abrazó instantaneamente,sonriendo a Momoshiro,el cual se rascó avergonzado la cabeza.Inui carraspeó,recordándole su labor,la cual comenzó en seguida y con gran nerviosismo.Sakuno,acompañada por Ann,caminó hasta la puerta de su amo.De nuevo,su compañera la dejó sola.

Suspiró,sabiendo que seguramente alguna regañina la esperaría,sin embargo,su sorpresa fue más grande que eso.Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella,sus ojos rodaron,hasta encontrar lo indicado.

Tumbado sobre su cama,su amo dormía tranquilamente.Lo único que iluminaba su rostro,era la llama de una diminuta vela,dando toques realmente atractivos a su dormido rostro.Se llevó una mano hasta la boca,frotando sus labios con miedo.El amo dormía,no la había llamado.

Inconscientemente,se acercó hasta la cama,con la intención de apagar la vela encendida.Un murmullo la detuvo,dándose cuenta de que era él.Se movió en la cama,levemente arropado,con el torso de nuevo al aire.Ahora que estaba más cerca,pudo darse cuenta de la masculina musculatura pectoral.Tragó saliva y llevó una mano hasta su pecho,apretando con fuerza el lazo de su cuello.Sus inocentes ojos,rodaron,formando las lineas de la musculatura,hasta llegar a la mandibula,deslizándose hasta los semiabiertos labios.

Un suspiro escapó de estos,indicando que él dormia.Pasó costosamente su saliba por la garganta,intentando controlar los fuertes latidos que golpearon contra su pecho.Un deseo extraño recorrió su cuerpo,incitándola a querer tocar esos labios.

Acercó su cuerpo más hacia la cama,llegando sus manos temblorosas hacia los sinuantes labios.La boca de Fuji podría ser atractiva,pero esta no se quedaba atrás,a tal punto de llamar su atención con locura.

Entreabrió sus propios labios,temblando por enteramente,pero algo le demandaba que no se detuviera,aunque la lógica fuera al rebes.Debía detenerse,mas no pudo.Cuando volvió en sí,sus labios estaban en contacto con los masculinos,calentándolos en su unión.Entrecerró sus ojos,para abrirlos asombrada.Unos ojos ya conocidos por ella,le estaban mirando con asombro total.Se apartó,totalmente sonroja y se tiró al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Perdóneme,amo!¡Soy una maldita insolente!-.Exclamó.

Pegó su frente al frio suelo,cerrando los ojos al sentir como su amo descendía de su cama,deteniéndose frente a ella.Sintió las fuertes manos alzarla de las axilas y sentarla sobre la cama que anteriormente ocupaba él.

-Eso que has echo...¿es por lo que hizo Fuji?-Preguntó pausadamente.

Le miró asombrada,casi podría decir que con terror.Afirmó con la cabeza.Por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender,que su amo supiera de aquello,no le gustaba.

-Ya veo...-Suspiró y se acomodó en su sillón predilecto-.¿Por eso me has besado?Se sincera.

-No...-,Negó-.Es que...sentí deseos...de hacerlo...

Se atrevió finalmente a mirarle.Estaba apoyado sobre el sofá,cuando largo era.Si Sakuno hubiera sabido medir a primera vista,hubiera podido adivinar el metro setenta que medía su amo.Enredó una mano entre sus negros cabellos y desvió su mirada hasta la vela,apunto de extinguirse.Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa extraña,devolviendo la vista hasta los rojizos ojos.

-Seguramente no lo conozcas,Sakuno-.Habló finalmente-.Pero existe un dicho muy famoso:Si juegas con fuego,te terminas quemando.

-No lo entiendo...-Susurró más para sí misma.

Ryoma sonrió.No era nada difícil para él oir esas simples palabras,incluso el silencioso sonido de la vela apagarse,llegó hasta sus finos oidos.Fue el momento en que Sakuno sintió como su rostro quedaba apresado entre dos frias manos,a la vez que sus labios eran poseidos por otros helados,robando el calor de los suyos.Un beso inocente,pero intenso que no era interrumpido,hasta que la falta de aire llenó sus pulmones.

-Eso...es jugar con fuego-.Susurró en medio de el silencio-.Soy un hombre al fin y al cabo.No vuelvas a besarme ni dejes que yo te bese de esta forma,porque no solo me quedaré con tu segundo beso...Si no que te quitaré algo más preciado para una mujer.Pregúntale a Ann o Tomoka,que ellas te cuenten que es la "virginidad".Ahora,huye...vete de mi cuarto.

**-.-.-.-.-.**

"Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí.A mis torpes catorce años,entendía que mi corazón,mi cuerpo,mi alma,pertenecían a ese hombre.No pensé en quien robó mi primer beso o no...Solo en quien robó mi corazón.

Comprendí algo que igual en otros tiempo no habría servido en sus creencias.Mi primer beso era un beso cualquiera entregado a un padre,pues desde ese momento,todos perdemos nuestro primer beso.El beso que terminamos dando a una persona que amamos,no importa si el septimo o centésimo,para nosotros,siempre será el primero de "él" o "ella".Al igual,que cuando besamos a una siguiente pareja,o a nuestro hijo.

Sin embargo,las sensaciones que se sientes,son todas realmente contrarias.No es lo mismo besar a un padre,o besar a un amigo,ni siquiera,besar a la persona que amas.El beso de Fuji no hizo mecha ni en mi cuerpo,ni en mi mente.Sin embargo,el de mi amo,fue algo más hallá.Un fuego ardió en mi,quemó mi cuerpo aún infantil,alzándome más hallá de lo que creía,sin embargo,tuve miedo.Un miedo realmente agradable,que hasta que no llegé a mis diecisiete años,no logré comprender.Y fue por aquel entonces,cuando mi amo cambió.

Desde el beso en su habitación,se dejó ver menos en palacio.Me prohibió cualquier acercamiento a él y castigó severemanente a Inui y Momoshiro.Ellos no me culparon,sin embargo,pues se echaban las culpas mutuamente,pero yo...me sentí triste.No por ellos,si no por mi.

Ya a esa edad,podía comprender más las cosas.Mi cuerpo había crecido,aumentando las curvas de mis senos,mis caderas,torneando mis piernas.Sin embargo,mi rostro continuaba siendo demasiado infantil,al igual que mi estatura.No llegaba ni a Tomoka ni a Ann y ellas solo sonreían,diciendo que ellas ya poseían bastantes años y no podrían competir conmigo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo.Ann finalmente afirmó que sentía algo por Momoshiro,pero que no estaba preparada para seguir adelante con su relación.Algo que yo desconocía y todos parecían saber,hacía mecha entre ellos.Por otro lado,Tomoka seguía siendo la soltera,junto a mi,de turno.Fuji,mi profesor y amigo,además de muchas veces mi confesor,terminó enamorando a aquella muchacha que decía sentir apreció.

Ahora podía comprender más ese sentimiento,pero la persona que yo amaba era alguien imposible de alcanzar.Según Ann,tendría que quitarme a los chicos de encima,sin embargo,yo creo que aún era demasiado despistada como para darme cuenta de algo totalmente sencillo.

Lo único que yo sentía,era la sensación de aquel segundo beso,o mejor dicho,el primero con la persona que amaba.Cada noche,rozaba mis labios con mis dedos,sintiendo el contacto frio de los de mi amo.Seguía preguntándome por qué siempre que me tocaba parecía estar helado y segundos después,su cuerpo ardía junto al mio.Cuando le pregunté a Fuji por ella,él solo sonrió de forma interesante y me explicó que el cuerpo humano se volvía frio por la falta de calor,pero que el amo era muy friolero.

Cuantas cosas me quedaban por ver y descubrir..."

**-.-.-.-.-.**

Sintió como la zarandeaban y llamaban a lo lejos.Abrió uno de sus rojizos ojos asustada,para encontrarse el sonriente rostro de Ann ante ella.Vestida con un largo vestido morado y enlazado en su cintura con una cinta de terciopelo blanco.

-Sakuno,Sakuno-.La llamó alzándola-.Date prisa y arreglate.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-¿Cómo que por qué?-Protestó Ann molesta-.Al parecer no recuerdas...en fin,vístete con este vestido y vamos al salón.

Obediente y confundida,Sakuno siguió la orden marcada por su amiga.Arreglándose con gran esmero,o al menos,lo mejor que podía.Sabía que aquel vestido solo era eleguido para las mejores fiestas y era extraño que en plena noche decidiera que se lo pusiera.Un largo vestido,de encaje blanco y color champán,atado en la cintura con un fino pañuelo de seda verde y colgando al rededor de la gran falda de vuelo por cuatro picos.Un suave olor a frutas como colonia y un poco de maquillaje por parte de Ann.Suspiró y se dejó llevar.

-Sakuno-.La llamó Ann-.Cierra los ojos.

La joven siguió la orden,dejando que su amiga vendara estos con un pañuelo azulado.La tomó de la mano y sintió como las puertas eran abiertas ante ella,caminó con pasó inseguro,hasta que una firme mano sujetó la suya.

-Feliz cumpleaños,Sakuno.

Aquella voz era reconocida por todo su ser.Su corazón golpeó con fuerza en su pecho,casi pidiendo permiso para salir de él.Llevó una de sus manos hasta la venda y casi la arrancó.Llevaba tres años sin verle y estaba igual de atractivo y joven que siempre.Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió deseos de abrazarle.

-Amo...

Unos aplausos rompieron la distracción con el guapo hombre,vestido tan apuesto y elegante como siempre.No podía entender como un gran abrigo largo,rojizo,una camisa plisada blanca,con grandes vuelos en sus muñecas,y unos pantalones de linea negros,podían quedar tan bien en aquel perfecto cuerpo.

-Feliz cumpleaños,Sakuno-.Felicitó Momoshiro-.Por favor,pásatelo bien en tu fiesta.

El ojos lilas,entregó un pequeño paquete a la joven,acompañado por Ann y una de sus sonrisas.Sakuno lo miró confusa y Momoshiro la apremió para que lo abriera.Siguiendo la orden,consiguió ver un pequeño pasador para el pelo,y unos botecitos de colonía.

-Ahora,tendrás los tuyos propios-.Animó Ann-.Ya no tendrás que depender de mi.Ya no tengo más que enseñarte y Tomoka,seguramente,tampoco.

Tomoka,a su lado,afirmó,extendiendo un paquete blando,enrollado de cualquier manera.Sakuno sonrió.De todos era sabido que Tomoka no era una experta en los regalos al envolverlos.

-Espero te guste-.Deseó.

Sakuno lo miró intrigada y al abrirlo,dejó escapar un claro suspiro de asombro,mientras que Ann volvía sus mejillas rosadas,seguida de muchas mujeres en la sala.

-Es un...vestido de novia-.Murmuró Momoshiro confuso-.¿Por qué le has regalado eso?

-Porque con los muchos pretendientes que tiene,seguramente,pronto le hará falta.

Sakuno se colocó por encima,arrugando la boca en molestia.

-Te lo agradezco,Tomoka...pero...mi altura...

-Deja de quejarte de tu altura-.La riñió cariñosamente su maestro-.Pronto crecerás más,¿Verdad,Inui?

-Por supuesto-.Afirmó este totalmente serio-.Es más,mi regalo son multiples vitaminas que en adelante le harán falta,por supuesto,creadas por mi.

Un lijero escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de muchas de las personas presentes,mientras que una sonrisa de diversión se mostró en los labios de el amo.Al poco tiempo,se vió colmada de los diversos regalos,tanto por parte de amigos,como incluso de desconocidos que no había visto y sabía que vivían en el lugar.Fue la primera en disfrutar de el manjar creado por Kawamura,pero le fue negada una fuente de ponche rojizo frio y de el cual,Ryoma no hacía más que beber.

En todos los años que llevaba ahí,siempre le había visto beber,nunca comer,al igual que a Momoshiro.Ann le decía que Momoshiro sí comía,pero era vergonzoso que lo hiciera ante las demás personas.Sakuno no era una persona demasiado curiosa en esos temas.Fuji le había enseñado las libertades de cada persona y por ello,aceptaba las decisiones de los demás,aunque fueran contra su persona.

Sin embargo,que todas aquellas personas estubieran celebrando su cumpleaños,felicitándola y haciéndola sentir una más,lo único que pudo hacer,fue emocionarla de forma especial.Por esa misma razón,se apartó de el lugar,intentando esconder las lágrimas de sus ojos a los demás,que disfrutaban de la fiesta como suya.El frio golpeó su rostro,a la vez que sus sinuantes hombros,poco cubiertos por el vestido.Sintió algo cálido arropar su cuerpo.

-¿Amo?-.Exclamó sorprendiéndose.

-Cojerás frio-.La avisó-.Recuerda que todavía eres muy débil a los resfriados y demás.

-Gra...cias-.Agradeció torpemente.

Abrazó la rojiza chaqueta y lo miró de reojo.Sus dorados ojos perdidos dentro de la noche,brillando con las luces utilizadas para su festividad.La camisa quedaba entreabierta en su pecho y el pantalón ceñido a su cintura en perfectas condiciones de una silueta masculina y elegante.

-¿Qué miras?-Preguntó él curioso.

-Perdóneme-.Se disculpó apartándo la mirada-.Yo...debí de hacer algo realmente imposible de perdonar,pues el amo dejó de verme y hablarme.

Apresó con fuerza entre sus dedos el filo de la chaqueta y agachó la cabeza,escondiendo las perladas lágrimas.No podía negarlo,le había echo feliz verle finalmente.Ryoma suspiró y ladeó la cabeza.

-Tonta-.Dijo sonriendo-.Fui yo quien me alejé de ti...No hiciste nada malo.

-Pero...el señor...

-Lo malo de todo,Sakuno,por lo que me alejé...es que me enamoré de ti.

Continuará...

**¡¡Aquí terminó!!n.nConfesión por parte de Ryoma O.O...sorprendida...**

**mari:¡**Wola!Gracias por leer n.n.Aquí continuación n.n.

**debi:¡**Wolita!n.n¡Aquí continuación!n.n.Ryoma está confuso,mucho más de lo que pareceXD.Espero te guste n.n.¡Un beso!

** Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen n.n.y dejan sus rw :3.Me hacen muy feliz n.n.Ahora me despido n.n.Lo siento,pero no tengo avance pensado n.nU...Perdón TOT.**

**Chia.**


	5. El crecer de los sentimientos

**¡¡Wola!Aquí vengo,con capi nuevo n.n.Espero les guste n.n.**

**Título original:**La llamada de la sangre.

**Autora:**Chia Uchiha.

**Capítulo cinco:**

**El crecer de los sentimientos.**

El suave viento moldeó sus largos cabellos,mientras que las finas manos quedaron apresando la baranda con fuerza.Sus palabras,seguramente,habrían calado hondo en aquel pequeño cuerpo,pero no,ya no podía más.Tres años.Esos habían sido una verdadera tortura,hasta el punto de necesitar no verla.Había prohibido cualquier acercamiento a un lugar que él se encontrara,incluso,se había mantenido lejos de el castillo.Era una verdadera tortura.En toda su vida,se había visto obligado a ejercer algo como eso.Esa chica,desde que llegó,trastocó su mundo de oscuridad.La había mimado hasta el punto de verse atraido a querer protegerla demasiado.Por consejo de Inui,terminó negando la visión de sus actos y concentrándose en su solitaría vida de siempre.

Sin embargo,el paso de los años,fue torturando en sobremanera a sus sentimientos,hasta el punto de trastocarlo...

* * *

"No puedo llegar a comprender cuando fue que empezé a tener esos sueños.Sueños primeramente verdaderamente crueles hacia su persona.En ellos,entraba en su habitación,para asesinarla.Ni siquiera la transformaba.Esa era una de las pocas pesadillas,no se las podían ni llamar sueños.Sin embargo,pese a que esto crecía mi miedo ante mis instintos,estos cambiaron,llevándome a un mundo que conocía muy bien.¡Dios!¿Cuántas amantes había tenido en mi larga vida?Demasiadas como para recordarlas.Todas habían muerto,o a mis manos,o por otras,tanto de nosferatuns como de humanos. 

Y ahora,volvía a sentir algo por una mujer,y era humana.La había visto crecer a escondidas y ahora ocupaba cierta parte de mi mente,esa parte que todos tenemos escondidas,o bien por miedo al qué dirán o vergüenza.Sí,mi parte deseosa de placer.Quería que los sueños que estaba teniendo se hicieran realidad,que gimiera debajo de mi cuerpo repetidas veces mi nombre,que sintiera mi masculinidad por completo,que se desiciera bajo mis besos.¡Oh,dios!¿¡Qué clase de demonio soy!?Aún ahora estoy pensando eso.

Quiero enterrar mi rostro en sus largos cabellos,oler el suave aroma que una vez me golpeó,pero siento que si cierro mi mano,la alejaré de mi para siempre.Esas fueron mis palabras para alejarme de ella,dejar que creciera en libertad,que si deseaba amar a cualquier otro humano de palacio,lo hiciera.¡Aunque me matara por dentro!Pero no.¡¡Cómo siempre has tenido que soltarla,Ryoma Echizen!!Ahora,seguramente,ella que todavía es una niña,me odiará".

* * *

Se volvió lentamente,caminando hacia el interior de la fiesta de nuevo.Era imposible.Quizás ella no había escuchado de el todo sus palabras y era mejor dejarlo ahí,sin embargo,sintió el cálido viento que deja una persona al pasar.Su chaqueta quedó estendida en el centro de el salón,mientras todas las miradas quedaban en la gran puerta que anteriormente la había visto entrar,abierta de par en par.Había huido.Jamás en toda su vida pensó en esa opción. 

Caminó en grandes pasos,hasta llegar al lugar donde su chaqueta yacía tendida,tomándola y colocándosela.Momoshiro se acercó hasta él,esperando alguna señal,mas esta no llegó.Ella también necesitaba libertad para poder pensar,sentir,colocar sus confusos sentimientos.

-La fiesta terminno-.Señaló molesto.

Ni un solo susurro de molestia se alzó.Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada,como siempre.Seguramente,nada más salir él,todos abandonarían el lugar.Se encerró en su habitación,tirando su ropa por el camino en movimientos elegantes,para colocarse una simple bata rojiza como atuendo.Se dejó caer sobre su sofá predilecto cuan largo era,frotando sus cabellos con su mano izquierda.

Aquello definitivamente había sido de locos.No debió de confesar sus estúpidos sentimientos hacia ella,igual debería de haber esperado más.El amor no es algo que derepente te da permiso para besar y hacer el amor sin más.Todas las cosas llevan sus pautas y quien pensara lo contrario,es que no había sufrido la inteligencia de ese sentimiento.

No sabía cuantas horas llevó pensando eso.Otra noche debió de caer,puesto que Momoshiro apareció en su habitación totalmente nervioso.

-Sé que no desea que le molesten,amo,pero...Ella no aparece.

-¿Ella?-Preguntó confuso.Un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo-.¿Sakuno?

-Sí...

-Maldita cria...-protestó-.Déjala,seguramente estará escondida en algún rincón.

-No...señor,anoche,los guardias me informaron de que la habían visto salir corriendo,vestida con las mismas ropas que llevaba en la fiesta...es decir...Sakuno lleva un día y una noche desaparecida,en el exterior,sin contar esta,claro.

-¿¡Por qué me lo dices ahora!?-Exclamó levantándose-.¿¡Acaso no eres consciente de el frio que hace fuera para los humanos!?

Momoshiro agachó la cabeza.Cierto era que tenía diferentes caracteres en según que momentos,pero para que no le contaran algo tan importante,era que sus sirvientes estaban como cabras.¡Era tan solo una cría!Rápidamente,adornó su cuerpo con leves ropas,arrancando casi una de las mantas que cubría su cama.

-Encender la chimenea,preparad sopa caliente y haced mi cama con muchas mantas.

-¿A dónde va?-Exclamó Momoshiro asombrado.

-A por mi juguete.

* * *

Sentía los pies helado,el aliento entre cortado,las manos frias que en un intento vano de darse calor.No recordaba cómo había terminado dentro de aquel lugar,una húmeda cueva.Se sentía de nuevo apresada,con el miedo corriendo por todas sus venas,pero no podía moverse.Estaba encerrada por la misma debilidad de su cuerpo.Se había terminando torciendo el pie izquierdo. 

Había huido,con todas sus fuerzas.El miedo,sin explicación alguna,se había adueñado de su cuerpo.Las palabras de su amo retumbaban una y otra vez en sus oidos,obligándola a correr con más y más fuerza,perdiendo por completo,el rumbo de su carrera.Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de dónde estaba,el castillo había quedado demasiado fuera de el alcanze de su vista y oido.Nunca había ido más hallá y la vez que fue,asustó a su señor en gran medida.

Su señor.Tan solo de pensar en él,la sangre hervía por completo en su cuerpo.Era imposible que la persona que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos durante esos tres largos años,hubiera hablado de esa forma de sus sentimientos.¡Esos sentimientos que le obligaron a apartarse de ella durante tanto tiempo!¡Oh,dios!¡Cuanto le había echado de menos!Ansiaba ver esos ojos que parecían ver hasta en su alma,que la desnudaban sin apenas tocarla,tal y como había sentido en su encuentro durante la fiesta.¡Lo ansiaba de sobremanera!De tan solo pensar que tiempo atrás bebió de aquella sensual bocal,curvada en cada una de sus más sinceras palabras.

-Amo...

Se acurrucó sobre sí misma,abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre éstas.Si al menos hubiera podido caminar,buscaría otro refugio que no estubiera tan cercano a una catarata,provocando el doble de humedad.Si no estuviera lesionada,encendería una pequeña hogera,si es que recordaba las enseñanzas de Fuji en esa materia.Pero no,la mala suerte había querido que fuera de esa forma.Lesionada y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo en el estado de humedad ya grande que se encontraba,ya solo quedaba que muriera de una pulmonia,cegada por el sueño que inundaba su cuerpo,por el cual,se dejó vencer.

-¡Sakuno!

Aquella voz golpeó contra sus oidos con fuerza,intentando despertarla de el frio sueño que sentía.Sus párpados estaban totalmente pesados,pegados entre ellos,enlazando sus negras pestañas impidiendo su obertura completa.Cuando logró entreabrirlos levemente,una sombra frunció ante su rostro los labios.¿Una sonrisa?Sí.Aquella sonrisa la reconocería en cualquier lugar.No importaba donde ni lo oscuro que estuviera,ni siquiera las nubes que parecían empeñadas en cubrir su visión.Era la sonrisa de su amo.

Como si de peso liviano se tratara,sintió como lentamente,aquellas manos,la alzaban y movian,a la vez que su ropa comenzó a escasear en su cuerpo.No preguntó,ni siquiera lograba entender por qué,en ese momento,su amo la estaba desvistiendo.No importaba.Estaba cansada y demasiado feliz porque hubiera ido a buscarla.Verle bastaba.Sin embargo,aquello le volvía a dar miedo.¿Se marcharía de nuevo de su lado?

Sintió deseos de empujarle,de decirle que no la tocara.Si aquello obligaba a separarse,no lo quería.No quería regresar con él.Pero se sentía demasiado débil para eso.Su cuerpo seguramente no reaccionaría ante nada.El frio,roto por una agradable calidez,comenzó a desaparecer lentamente,pero seguía temblando cuando los fuertes y poderosos brazos masculinos la alzaron en vilo,caminando rumbo al castillo.

-Sakuno,no te duermas-.Ordenó bruscamente la voz de Ryoma-.¡No te duermas!

Sabía que él gritaba,sí,seguramente como jamás lo había hecho.Pero parecía tan lejano,que casi no podía evitar dormirse.No podía verlos,pero a su alrededor,sentía como si los árboles fueran a toda velocidad dejados atrás por los rápidos pasos de su amo.Seguramente estaría viendo demasiado mal.La soñina le afectaba demasiado.

Lo último que logró ver,fueron las enormes puertas que una vez se abrieron para recibirla y el calor de el enorme castillo golpear contra sus congelados músculos.

* * *

La dejó suavemente sobre la cama,permitiendo que Inui ocupara su lugar,tratándola rápidamente.Ann y Tomoka,ocuparon el lado contrario,mientras que él,dejaba que dos de otras sirvientas,se encargaran de su atuendo.No sentía el frio,era un bago recuerdo de los años atrás que había sido humano,pero sí conocía los resultados de algo como eso.Su habitación era la más caldeada de todo el lugar,y aquello,funcionaría con el pequeño cuerpo femenino. 

Sí,aquel cuerpo que había desnudado torpemente en aquella húmeda cueva,de senos redondos,pequeños,cuerpo delgado,pero esbelto y de bello castaño en el centro de sus torneados muslos.¡Dios!¡No podía pensar más en eso!Si continuaba,vería hasta la fina vena que latía casi sin fuerza en el ladeado cuello de su sirvienta,tentándole a deborar la poca vida que quedaba en ella.

Se golpeó la frente,negado repetidas veces y sintiendo como los finos colmillos se escondían dentro de sus encias,dolorosos por no haber sastifaccido su ansia de sed.Inui y Momoshiro clabaron sus miradas sobre él,al darse cuenta de su deseo,algo contagioso en ese momento.

-Chicos,controlaos-.Ordenó Tomoka colocando sus manos en sus caderas-.Que ya son mayorcitos.

-Sí,sí,tiene razón-.Tosió Inui subiendo sus gafas-.Ya tengo el diagnóstico.

-¿Y cual es?-Se interesó Ann rápidamente.

-Frio,cansancio y desorientación.Seguramente,con comidas calientes,ropas de abrigo,habitación bien caldeada,tranquilidadd,reposo y pocas emociones,logre recuperarse en dos dias.

Todos rodaron sus ojos de Inui hasta Sakuno,la cual,poco a poco,tomaba color en su cuerpo,pasando de pálido a pajoso,a la vez que respiraba costosamente,alzando lentamente su pecho costosamente bajo las muchas mantas con las que había sido cubierta.

-Momoshiro-.Llamó sin apartar la mirada de la joven-.Que Kawamura prepare una sopa caliente.

-Sí-.Afirmó este marchándose.

-Ann.

-¿Sí?

-Dile a Kaidoh que traiga más leña para la noche.

-¡Sí!

-Tomoka-.La miró alzando una ceja al ver una sonrisa divertida-.¿De qué te ries?

-Ryoma jamás se comportó de esta forma con nadie-.Explicó-.Mi amo a cambiado de forma de ser y es divertido verlo así.

Caminó hasta la puerta,sin dejar de sonreir,ante la mirada afirmativa de Inui y la confusa de Ryoma.Al cerrarse la puerta ante él,Inui dejó sobre la mesa cercana un vaso con agua y algo hirviendo dentro.

-Dáselo-.Indicó-.Es importante que lo tome.

-De acuerdo.

Finalmente,Inui se marchó,con una sonrisa extrañamente pícara en sus labios.Ryoma suspiró.No era tan tonto como para no llegar a comprender lo que todos se habían dado cuenta.Jamás en su vida había sido capaz de salir en busca de ninguno de sus sirvientes,ni ser tan preciso en las órdenes.Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-M...

Sakuno se movió inquietamente entre las mantas,colocando mejor su cuerpo en el interior de estas.Miró el vaso con aquel líquido,ya reposado y sin la menor seña de tener algún medicamento.Lo cojió y se acercó lentamente hasta la cama,sentándose al lado de el encojido cuerpo y acariciando el brazo izquierdo lentamente.Sakuno entreabrió sus ojos,cerrándolos ante la gran cantidad de luz.

-Espera-.Susurró.

Se alzó,apagando la luz en un rápido movimiento.En la penumbra,encendió una vela cercana a la cama y esperó a que el lugar se iluminara.Rodó sus ojos hasta la sorprendida cara de la joven.

-Tus...ojos...-murmuró.

-Siempre brillan en la oscuridad.No le des importancia-.Volvió a sentarse y agarró de nuevo el veso-.Tómate esto.

Sakuno se estremeció,tapando su rostro con el filo de las sábanas y mirando con miedo el vaso.Negó bajo las sábanas y él suspiró.

-Lo necesitas-.Aconsejó-.Inui lo dice y basta.

-No quiero...no quiero curarme.

-¿¡Estás de coña!?-Exclamó sorprendido.Sakuno enrojeció-.Ahora lo entiendo...-.Suspiró y negó con la cabeza-.Mira,olvida lo que te dije antes y tómatelo.

-No-.Negó nerviosa-.Yo...no quiero olvidarlo.

-Está bien-.Suspiró-.Ya hablaremos de esto-.Insistió-.Tómalo.

-¡No!-.De nuevo otra vez-.Yo...

-Sakuno,tengo muy poca paciencia-.Amenazó infantilmente-.Bébelo.

De nuevo,una negativa,cerrando sus labios a presión.Suspiró y miró atentamente aquel líquido,tragando rudamente.Llevó la copa hasta sus labios,bebiéndola por completo.Se levantó,alzando las sábanas y mostrando el desnudo cuerpo.Se apoyó con ambas manos en colchón,apoyando su frente en la contraria.Su mano izquierda apresó la barbilla femenina y su pulgar presionó su labio inferior,abriéndolo sin el menor esfuerzo.Antes de que Sakuno tuviera tiempo de quejarse,pegó sus labios sobre los contrarios.El líquido traspasó de su boca a la contraria,obligándola a tragar,a medida que su propia lengua marcaba el paso.Finalmente,dejó que el aire pasara por ella,separándose y limpiándose sensualmente los labios con sus dedos.

-Así me gusta,que seas obediente-.Sonrió orgulloso.

La arropó de nuevo,para volver a sentarse a su lado.Posó su mano sobre el moflete izquierdo y sonrió amablemente.

-Tu temperatura a subido.Creo que me pasé.

Limpió el borde de los labios femeninos con dos de sus dedos,rosando al tacto aún más los suaves labios y obligando a que aquellas mejillas crecieran de fogosidad.Aquello le gustó.¿Se sonrojaría también debajo de su cuerpo?Negó con la cabeza y apartó su mano de aquel rostro,pero esta fue sujeta por dos frias y temblorosas manos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó mirándola.

-Lo siento-.Se disculpó temblando-.Yo...me escapé...me pediste que no lo hiciera...tenía que obedecerte,pero...no lo hize-.Besó sus manos con ternura-.Perdón,perdón.

-Ya basta-.Gruñó soltándose-.No hagas eso y deja de pedirme perdón.

Sakuno se sentó sobre la cama,agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-El señor...me repudia.

-No-.Negó rápidamente.Tomó uno de los castaños cabellos y lo llevó hasta su rostro-.¿Recuerdas aquello que te dije una noche,en esta misma cama,cuando me robaste un beso?

-S--sí-.Afirmó tartamuda.

-Pues tómala en practica...Sakuno-.La miró totalmente serio-.Solo te preguntaré esto una vez y quiero que me respondas sinceramente.

-¿Mi señor?

-Tengo la idea de tomarte como mi juguete.No trabajaras en el castillo más halla de tan solo servirme a mi.

-Pero eso ya lo hago...

-Shuuu...Escucha hasta el final.Serás mi acompañante,durante todo el tiempo,vivirás para mi y no para nadie más-.Recalcó las últimas palabras-.Pero si aceptas,descubrirás cosas de mi,que algún día terminarán pordarte miedo.Me temerás y no podrás huir más.¿Aceptas o prefieres seguir en la servidumbre?Piénsalo bien.

-No tengo nada que pensar,señor-.Le miró atentamente-.Acepto.

* * *

Desde que había aceptado su oferta,Sakuno sonrieía más.Aquello había sido un cambio especial para ambos,sin que lo supieran.Él había expresado sus torpes sentimientos,mientras que ella no.Pero aquello pareció dejar de ser importante entre ellos. 

Sakuno se recuperó rápidamente tras su huida.Su recuperación,fue sucedida en la alcoba de su amo y desde entonces,ocupó ese lugar.Todas las noches terminaba ocupando el lecho de su amo,sin embargo,este jamás se encontraba.Trabajaba de noche y de día,apenas pasaba dos horas con ella.

Aquello se volvió una completa rutina.Ella dormía placidamente,mientras que él se dedicaba a observarla en la oscuridad.Se volvía loco al pensar en las millones de cosas que podría estar haciéndola en esos momentos que ella usaba para descansar.

-Necesito algo que no sé si será seguro para ella-.Explicó,llevando una copa hasta su boca-.Inui.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó este mirándole atentamente-.¿Sobre Sakuno?

-Ajá-.Afirmó con la cabeza-.Quiero pasarla a mi horario.

-Pasarla a la noche...-Murmuró pensativo el médico-.No creo que le pasara nada malo,pues su cuerpo a absorvido los diversos materiales que la naturaleza le tenía que ofrecer,tras haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada...-.Murmurllo cayadamente algo y le miró-.En todo caso,dale un día para salir a la luz de el sol.

-Bien-.Aceptó.

Se marchó,dispuesto a dormir en ese largo día que había comenzado,sin embargo,la voz de Inui le retuvo.

-¿Piensas mostrarle lo que eres?

-Creo que todavía es pronto.

-Te vas a destrozar-.Suspiró Inui-.Te recuerdo que llevas mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

-Mi sexualidad,es cosa mia-.Protestó en un bostezo-.¿Algo más?

-Sí-.Afirmó serio-.¿Piensas llevarla contigo?

-A todos lados.Apartir de ahora...-.Sonrió maliciosamente,como muchas otras veces le había visto sonreir su médico-.Será mi juguete.

-Que te diviertas.

Cuando Sakuno supo el cambio de horario,se entristeció.Ryoma comprendió perfectamente la razón,puesto que de ese modo,el horario para poder estar con Ann y Tomoka,sería más corto.Pero hacía ya tiempo que alguien demandó algo y esta vez,le vendría bien.

-¿Me llamaste?-Preguntó Takeshi serio-.Es raro que seas tu quien quieras verme.

-Quiero hablarte de algo.

-¿De qué se trata?-.Se interesó el oji lilas-.¿Algo malo?¿Un favor?

-Nada de eso-.Rió al ver lo olvidadizo que llegaba a ser-.Es sobre tu petición.¿No querías que Ann fuera trasladada a la noche?

-Sí-.Afirmó dudativamente.

-Bien,entonces,si ella está de acuerdo ahora,que pase al turno de noche-.Explicó-.Sakuno la echa mucho de menos y no quiero que esté así por una tontería con un arreglo tan simple como este.

-Ya veo-.Murmuró Momoshiro sonriente-.Así que finalmente,el amo entró en razones con su corazón.

-No lo sé,amigo mio,no lo sé-.Suspiró-.Muchas cosas quedan.Sigo sin poder averiguar que es lo que me llama de ella.Lo noto desde la primera vez que sentí su sangre.

-Nosotros tenemos los sentidos muy fuertes,seguro que te quedó el recuerdo grabado,igual que la primera vez que lo pruebas.

-Lo sé,Momo,lo sé-.Suspiró cansadamente y movió negativamente su cabeza-.Esa razón me da miedo.Miedo de que pueda...volverme loco.Pero si la vuelvo a apartar más tiempo de mi,creo que será peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

-Tu lo que tienes,amo-.Sonrió el amo de llaves-.Es el virus conocido como amor pasional.

Se estiró,moviendo su tensado cuerpo en movimientos lentos,dejando que sonara el lebe crujir de estos.Momoshiro sonrió moviendo la cabeza en afirmación y cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo sé lo duro que es estar enamorado de una humana,sin poder tocarla más hallá de lo que tendrías.

-Ya veremos si ambos pensamos lo mismos-.Gruñó al ser descubierto.La realidad es que se moría por probarla-.Creo que no somos tan iguales.

-Todos nosotros somos iguales.Tezuka también lo fue-.Recordó el otro alzando una ceja-.Sería una tontería que nosotros no pudieramos amar.No seas tonto y accede a lo que te brindan.¿O es que tienes miedo?

¿Miedo?No había pensado en eso.¿Tenía miedo de tocar más hallá a Sakuno?Imposible,él no podía tener algo como eso.Era una mujer y no era,desde luego,la primera vez que tocaría a una.Sakuno,¿Qué número sería si contara sus amantes?Seguramente,la 129.

Pero era mejor no pensar en eso.Sakuno todavía era demasiado infantil,demasiado virginal y de tan solo pensar en robarle eso,su cuerpo se extremecía y la dureza en su entrepierna se intensificaba demasiado.¡Disfrutaría tanto haciéndolo!

Y era entonces cuando se tenía que golpear y marchar de el dormitorio,dejando dormir con total tranquilidad a la adolescente.Era tan tentador levantar aquellas sábanas y sin la necesidad de despertarla hacerle tantas cosas.Hacía años que no tenía que comportarse de esa forma tan infantil.Nunca se había tenido que aguantar de ese modo y llegar a comprender las palabras que una vez le dijo su maestro.

"_Algún día sentirás la necesidad de proteger a alguien y no será de otros personajes,ni de el tiempo,si no de ti_".

Sí,tenía razón.Ahora tendría que proteger a Sakuno de él mismo.El tiempo que hiciera falta.No podía obligarla a amarle,más,después de estar esperando aún su respuesta.Aunque...tiempo era lo que a él le sobraba...

Continuará...

**Notas autora:**

Bueno,hasta aquí llegó el nuevo capítulo n.n.Espero les haya gustado y como ya dije en un fic anterior,perdonen según que faltas,es que no me vabien el teclado,por másque le doyTOT.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus rw e hicieron que el fic continuara n.n.Y a su petición,continuó n.n¡Espero más de su fuente de energía en el próximo n.n!

Besitos n.n.

Chia.


	6. El sabor

**¡¡Wola!!Aquí vengo con nuevo capítulo.Me quedó más largo y poco emocionante,pero hacía falta para seguir la trama n.n.**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!n.n**

* * *

**Título original:**La llamada de la sangre.

**Autora:**Chia Uchiha.

**Capítulo seis.**

**El Sabor.**

El cálido viento golpeó su rostro bajo aquella enorme luna.Apresó la larga falda de el rosado vestido que portaba, prestado por Ann esa misma noche.No sabía las razones, ni explicación recibió ante la orden dada por su amo, pero estaba claro que ella la seguiría.Había aceptado firmemente quedarse al lado de aquel hombre de pocas palabras, silencioso y tranquilo, así como apuesto y sensual.La única orden entregada fue que se vistiera y esperara en la entrada.

Y ella obedeció.

Hacía calor y el tiempo era agradable, especialmente, para su salud.Desde que había aceptado la decisión de Ryoma,el trabajar de noche había empeorado un poco su salud los primeros dias, sin embargo, su amo aclaró que un día a la semana tendría que trabajar de día, olvidarse de él.Por otro lado, Ann pasó también al turno de noche, alegrando de sobremanera a la pareja creada por ella y Momoshiro.Por supuesto, Sakuno también se alegró.Ann era una de las personas, junto a Tomoka y Fuji, que la trataron bien.Inui ya era otro tema, puesto que solo estaba interesado en ella como paciente.

Tras un duro invierno, terminó por aconstumbrarse a su nueva vida.Aún se quedaba dormida en algunos momentos, en los cuales terminaba por recibir algún toque por parte de su amo en la frente como castigo.Pero nada más hallá.Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba nerviosa.Aferraba con sus manos el fino chal blanco que descansaba sobre sus hombros y movía uno de sus pies distraidamente, en espera de que su amo arribara, cosa que no tardó demasiado.

Atabiado con un traje de verano negro,camisa azulada entreabierta como siempre en su terso pecho.Cabellos revueltos, piel pálida y sonrisa orgullosa, además de la mirada tan superior de sus dorados ojos.Sus manos, como ya constumbre en él, clavadas en sus bolsillos.Dirigió una mirada hasta ella, admirándola en silencio.

-Vamos,Sakuno-.Ordenó secamente.

-¡Sí!

En silencio,le siguió hasta uno de los carromatos.Sakuno se extremeció.¿Acaso no fue en uno de esos donde la liberaron para llegar a donde estaba ahora?Ryoma ascendió antes que ella,acomodándose en el sofá y esperando a que subiera.La caballerosisada a veces no salía por su parte de forma seguida.Aquello lo había aprendido con el tiempo.Que fuera a rescatarla aquel día no quería decir que siempre lo hiciera.Tenía que tener claro que era una sirvienta personal, nada más.Cerró la puerta tras ella,acomodándose al lado de el distraido hombre, que miraba através de las ópacas ventanas,cubiertas por telas negras.Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Sakuno-.Llamó ronco-.No te alejes.

Le miró sin comprender.Desde hacía tiempo, Ryoma se había convertido en tan solo pocas palabras y muchas veces, ni le comprendía.Había descifrado algunas y esquivado sus, más frecuentes, cabreos.Mal humor que creció aún más al comienzo de el verano y las ropas pasaron a ser menos necesarias, especialmente, las de cama.Al compartir habitación con él, se vió obligada a quitar más sábanas, lo cual, a él no pareció importarle en gran medida, alegando que no las necesitaba ni en invierno.Aquello podría crear la duda en cualquier otra persona, pero Sakuno tenía tendencia a olvidar cosas como esas.

-Esto...-.Murmuró-.¿A dónde vamos?

-Una reunión-.Respondió.

-Ya...

Sakuno esperaba alguna clase de explicación,mas esta no llegaría.No lograba comprender qué era lo que su amo planeaba, ni la razón que por primera vez la sacara de el castillo a una reunión con otras personas, aún menos, conociendo su falta ante su nerviosismo.Sin embargo, obedecería todo.Esa era su misión.Sintió tras ella el leve movimiento de la pequeña maleta de mano que había decidido Ann que llevara.Dentro, otro vestido de verano, junto a sus alajas acompañantes.No comprendía por qué tenía que llevarlas, pero Ann y Tomoka habían insistido mucho y terminó llevándola.Ryoma no se negó.

El camino fue silencioso y por suerte,nada incómodo para ella.Abrió la cortina oscura, admirando las sombras que se formaban al pasar el carruaje, árboles, pequeños lagos, casas abandonadas...Sí, aquello eran tan solo ruinas de lo que una vez ella conoció.Un viejo recuerdo que predominaba en su mente.Un hogar lleno de risas, tres personas sonrientes bajo la calideza de un fuego.Sí, era un bago recuerdo que no lograba descifrar de el todo, pero se encontraba ahí.Aquellas memorias podrían hacer mecha en sus recuerdos, pero el detenerse de su medio de transporte, la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Abré-Ordenó Ryoma alzándose.

-¡Sí!-.Exclamó volviendo en sí.

Frente a sus ojos,una gran mansión se cernía.Iluminada por diversas luces artificiales muchas de las al menos treinta habitaciones.Tardaría poco en descubrir que era realmente lujosa, pero nada comparable con el castillo de Ryoma.Sin embargo, impresionaba igual.Siguiendo el movimiento de cabeza de Ryoma, tomó sus cosas, caminando tras él lentamente.Un extraño mayordomo les abrió las puertas, adentrándose en el interior de la increible mansión.Su bolso fue arrancado de sus manos, depositado en una estantería cercana junto a otros tantos.Miró asombrada a Ryoma, el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¡Bienvenidos!-Exclamó una juvenil voz.

Sin razón alguna, dos fuertes brazos abrazaron a ambos.Ryoma gruñó, molesto ante ese gesto,apartándola con cuidado de aquel extraño hombre, el cual, la miró totalmente interesado.Sus brillantes ojos azules parecían recorrerla con gran preciosión, borrando de su camino el vestido y desnudándola, centrándose en su cuello.No podía negar que aquel hombre era atractivo, más, cuando sus delgados dedos rodaron por su pelirojo cabello, removiéndolo.

-No te enojes,pequeño-.Se disculpó sin dejar de mirarla-.Tu acompañante es realmente apetecible.

Sakuno miró a su amo totalmente asustada, pero éste, tan solo sonrió arrogante y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus negruzcos pantalones, y ella ladeó el labio.Aquella pose arrogante siempre se repetía, cada vez que alguien la elogiaba de esa forma, sin embargo, podía incluso, siendo ella, ver que había algo más detrás de aquella conversación.

-¿Por qué no me la das?Seguro que no tiene marcas.

Se volvió hacia el hombre para dar varios pasos atrás, acercándose hasta Ryoma y escondiéndose tras su espalda.Sentía miedo.Ryoma podría llegar a aceptar aquella oferta, no sería la primera vez que lo veía, pues con antelación había visto como otros personajes de el interior de el castillo, se marchaban con otros nuevos amos.Eso le daba miedo.

-No quiero.

Esa simple respuesta logró que el hombre frente a ellos exclamara en molestia y ella, se asombrara.¿Acavaba de negarse?Pero lo peor, es que aquel hombre continuaba mirándola con... ¿Deseo?Sí, estaba segura que era eso.Se tensó, al sentir como una de las manos de aquel extraño se posaban en su cuello, masajeándolo con precisión, urgando en una de sus venas más sensibles.Su propio cuerpo, le llevó a cerrar los ojos y permitir que sus labios dejaran escapar un gemido.

-Lo sabía,¡No tiene marcas!

-Eiji-.La voz helada de el moreno la hizo volver a la realidad-.No toques mis cosas.

El llamado Eiji, dió varios pasos atrás, negando con sus manos y una nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo siento, lo siento-.Se disculpó-.No lo volveré a hacer.Pero...¡Es que es una preciosidad y no la has tocado!

-Cállate.

Sakuno no comprendía eso de "no la has tocado".¿A qué podría referirse Eiji con eso?Si mal no recordaba,una vez...¡Sí!¡La había besado!¡Oh,dios!En aquel tiempo no le dió gran importancia, pero por alguna razón, ahora probocaba que toda su sangre se agolpara en su rostro y su corazón golpeara con tran fuerza.Ante tal recordatorio, su cuerpo hirvió y dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella con gran intensidad.Ryoma gruñó, apartándo la mirada y mordiendo su labio inferior, sin embargo, Eiji tragó costosamente, lamiéndose los labios.Parecía estar apunto de saltar sobre ella.Aquello heló su sangre en bullición.

-Uhm, esta chiquilla es realmente interesante-.Alabó una voz-.Véndemela a mi.

Una voz irrumpió aquel momento.Rodó sus ojos tras ella, encontrándose con unos alilados ojos, una altiva figura de cabellos lilas.Vestido con un traje blanquecino, llamaba la atención de todos los presentes.De forma arrogante, apartó uno de sus cabellos de su rostro.

-Venga,Echizen-.Presionó-.Dámela.

-Iie.Vamos,Sakuno-.Ordenó.

-Sí,amo.

Con gran obediencia, siguió la espalda mostrada por el hombre al que pertenecía, dejando con la boca abierto a los otros dos.Pudo escuchar perfectamente como entre ellos se quejaban de aquel rudo comportamiento de el moreno, pero lo comprendía.Su amo cuando lo deseaba podía llegar a ser realmente molesto.Pero también,sus silencios podían llegar a ser agradables, como sus comportamientos sorprendentes.¿Quién podía asegurar que respondería de una forma o otra?¡Nadie!No era un hombre hecho por un patrón como querían dar a entender todos.

-Toma.

Reaccionó al sentir algo helado chocar contra su mejilla izquierda.Un vaso con agua helada en una de las copas que usaban los demás para beber.La tomó entre ambas manos y desvió su mirada hacia la que él portaba.Si, como muchas otras veces, la suya portaba un líquido de color rojizo, el cual, cada vez que desgustaba, parecía hacerle temblar y más de otra vez, cuando lo había observado antes de ir a dormir, incluso podía jurar que un gemido de sastifacción escapaba de sus labios.Había intentado averiguar que era aquello,pero Kawamura tan solo sabía disculparse y explicar que era el amo quien tendría que explicarle.Ann, simplemente decía que era algo que solo bebían los hombres, como ellas la cerveza caliente en el duro invierno o el vino.Aunque generalmente, siempre bebía agua, aquellas otras dos bebidas eran agradecidas para su frio.

Bebió de aquella fria agua y de nuevo sintió diversas miradas sobre ella.Sin embargo, no le importó.No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura que de alguna forma, su amo terminaría ayudándola.La tranquilidad la invadió.

-Disculpen.

Un joven mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia ante ellos, señalando una de las puertas.Ryoma siguió la seña con la vista, afirmando levemente con la cabeza.

-Vamos-.Ordenó.

La joven afirmó, dejando sobre la mesa aquel vaso.Caminó lentamente tras él, hasta que la puerta se cerró tras su espalda.Ryoma sin haberle dado tiempo de reaccionar, se encontraba sentado en uno de los grandes y cómodos sofares, llevando de nuevo aquella copa hasta sus labios.Sakuno rodó sus ojos por toda la sala,averigüando así el buen gusto de el dueño de aquel lugar, al cual, todavía no había visto, pero no tardaría.

-Me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación,Echizen.

-...

Sakuno desvió la mirada hasta la puerta más cercana, donde una figura descansaba con elegancia.Sus ojos azulados hacían compás con su rubio cabello.Al ver a Sakuno, el hombre se acercó lentamente, besando finalmente la mano temblorosa y regresando hasta la puerta.

-¿De qué se trata,Kimpeii?-Preguntó en un bostezo su amo.

-Ya veo como siempre tienes tan poco interés en esto-.Protestó el propietario molesto-.Pero a cambio de hacerte llegar tan tarde, te prestaré dos habitaciones para que descansen.

-Con una será suficiente-, Corrigió molesto-.Habla.

-Bien-.Aceptó el hombre-.Iré directo al grano.Tengo interés en tus tierras.

-No están en venta.

-Ya me avisaron de que contestaría de esa forma, especialmente, por todas las personas que llevas contigo.

-Ellas simplemente vienen conmigo, son libres de irse cuando quieran.

-Ya, por eso no vendes tus tierras, no las cedes.

-No eran mias-.Recordó Ryoma negando con la cabeza.

-¿Aún conservas la esperanza de que esté vivo?-Exclamí Kimpeii asombrado-.¡Por dios!¡Tezuka está más que muerto!¡Lo mataron ante tus ojos!

El moreno frunció las cejas, molesto ante tal recordatorio. Se alzó, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A descansar-.Respondió indiferente-. El sol pronto asomará, no me da tiempo a regresar hasta mi casa.

-Perfecto-.Afirmó Kippei alzándose-.Madam, si quiere descansar conmig...

-No, gracias-. Negó rápidamente la joven-. Iré con mi amo, es donde debo estar.

Ante esa contestación, una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en los labios de Echizen. Kippei sonrió también, pero de forma vencida. Ladeó su caminar, para seguir a Ryoma de cerca, que, indicado por el mismo mayordomo, los guió hasta una amplia habitación. Sakuno pudo percatarse perfectamente que como en el castillo, las cortinas eran negras e impedían totalmente cualquier adentramiento de luz. Dejó la maleta recogida con anterioridad en el suelo y encendió dos de las velas a cada lado de la gran cama.

El silencio fue roto al momento en que él quitó su abrigo, dejándolo caer sobre un sofá blanco de cabezal. Se acercó hasta la ventana y apartó levemente la cortina, escrutando entre la negruzca niebla que anunciaba que el día pronto llegaría. Suspiró, volviéndose hacia ella, la cual abría la cama por ambos lados, constumbre cogida desde que compartían lecho. Por última constumbre, preparó las cosas que el día siguiente usaría, para finalmente, comenzar a desnudarse y colocar la prenda que apenas cubría su cuerpo en pleno verano. Sus dorados ojos en silencio observaron como el diminuto cuerpo iba quedando al descubierto, siempre de espaldas a él. Sabía perfectamente que la sangre bullía por todo aquel deseoso cuerpo al sentirse observada, pero le gustaba verla así. Le volvía loco. Carraspeó, desbiando la atención ante su ropa. La camisa quedó abierta rápidamente y sus pantalones entre abiertos, dos meros movimientos y terminaría totalmente desnudo. Sin embargo, eso no llegaría. Si lo hacía, Sakuno no terminaría por entrar con él en la cama de la vergüenza. Así que tan solo fue su camisa la que abandonó su cuerpo.

Se acomodó en la cama, sin llegar a tumbarse. Sakuno, apagó la vela que se encontraba a su lado, para ocupar su lugar de constumbre. Sin mirarle, pero con la clara reverencia en su rostro, tapó su cuerpo con temblor. Nunca había estado fuera en una noche, menos con tantas miradas que él mismo sabía lo que significaba. Para todos los presentes debió de ser un shock ver como un vampiro llevaba a una simple humana, sirvienta en su casa, sin una sola seña de haber sido mordida y con total libertad, a una fiesta repleta de ellos. Era ponerles el caramelo. Por supuesto, ninguno osaría tocarla. Demasiado respeto le tenían...Por su mentor. Maldito pasado que le perseguía.

Rodó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con la siempre misma espalda. Hasta que no terminaba dormida por completo, Sakuno no rodaba por la cama, mostrándole el rostro, y de nuevo, no era necesario saber qué sentía. Su pulso, su sangre corriendo frenéticamente su cuerpo, se lo decían. Aquella sangre era demasiado inquieta como para pasar por desapercibida para cualquier vampiro. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, algo que evitara que su sed, su deseo, su ambición se alzaran.

-¡Ittai!

La voz de Sakuno le hizo volverse, llevando una mano hasta su nariz y boca. Sí, algo sentía. Sakuno se alzó, dejando que las sábanas se deslizaran por su cuerpo ,mostrando mayor parte de su piel, pero, no era eso lo que llamó su atención, si no el dedo que presionaba entre sus labios con fuerza.Sangraba.

-Me corté con algo-.Protestó la chica buscando entre las almohadas-.Esto...¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Apartando el dedo dolorido, mostró una pequeña aguja entre los restantes, mostrándoselo, pero sus dorados ojos no podían apartarse de aquella herida sangrante. Tragó saliva obligatoriamente apartando la mirada, pero Sakuno, desconocedora de lo que estaba provocando, continuaba sin hacer algo¡alguna cosa!, para impedir que aquello continuara sangrando. Intentó alzarse, apartarse, pero era demasiado tarde. Sus manos se movieron solas, llegando hasta la herida mostrada y sorprendiendo a la joven. Sus labios, ansiosos, se rozaron suavemente aquella dulce piel, perlada por el sabor de saliva y sangre. Su lengua marcó la ondulación de aquella extremedidad, succionándo lentamente, sintiendo como el sabor se mezclaba en su interior, declinandose ante la metálica de la sangre que comenzó a surgir de aquella herida con más facilidad. Sintió la temblorosa mano que se deslizó hasta la suya, pero no reaccionó. Fue un gemido lo que llamó la atención ante su sed despertada.

-¿Amo?-Preguntó extrañada-.Esto...

-¡Oh,dios!

Se apartó bruscamente, casi cayendo ambos al suelo. Jadeante, se limpió la sangre sobrante en su labio con la lengua, intentando controlar su maldito sexto sentido.Sakuno estaba confusa, con la respiración igualmente agitada y su cuerpo temblando. En su mano contraria sujetaba la herida, mientras sus ojos estanban en conflicto con sus lágrimas. Asustada. Así era como se encontraba. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sucedía?¿Decirle lo que era bastaría? Seguramente no. Pero aquel sabor lo había sentido anteriormente. ¿Dónde? Ahora podía decir que no solo era su olor, si no su sabor lo que podía atraerle en demasia.

**"Ryoma,debes de aprender a controlarte.La sed puede ser perjudicial".**

Demasiado. El peligro fue grande y tan asustadizo para ella. Aunque el miedo había sido usurpado anteriormente por el mero placer creado por sus oscenos labios.¡Oh, sí!La pequeña Sakuno había experimentando momentaneamente el placer por su culpa. Una pequeña herida podía otorgar el mayor placer de lo que se creía, y él, era un experto en ello. Por supuesto, Sakuno lo desconocía por completo y lo que recorrió su cuerpo como miedo se volvió culpa, reverenciándose ante él.

-Perdóneme, señor-. Se disculpó-. Me porté mal.

-Nada-. Negó ladeando la cabeza-.Descansa.

Llevó sus manos hasta la chaqueta, para marcharse. Podía parecer inseguro dejar a la muchacha allí sola, pero sabía perfectamente que nadie osaría tocarla. Apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta cerrada tras él, logrando escuchar su fino oido los sollozos de culpabilidad de la chica. ¿Por qué no podía comprender que ella no había sido la culpable, si no él,por exceso de poco control?Era fácil. Ella desconocía lo que era. Para Sakuno simplemente era el amo, con constumbres realmente extrañas al dormir de día, pero lo aceptaba y obedecía, incluso podía jurar que esa joven sería la más fiel de sus sirvientes, por ello, cuando se enterase de su secreto, volvería a huir, igual que cuando confesó sus sentimientos. Sí, era una joven totalmente inocente, parecía haber sido sacada de una fuente interna de miedo y inocencia, por ello, aunque compartiera sus sentimientos, ella se asustaría, correría a esconderse.¡Ni pensar lo que correría entonces!

**"Algún día desearás esconder tu secreto de el que más te enorgulleces,Ryoma".**

Sonrió sarcásticamente. Lentamente iba comprendiendo las palabras de aquel serio hombre, algo que heredó con el paso de los tiempos. Por primera vez, no quería seguir con su atolondrada vida de que todo el mundo supiera quien era, conocer a los vampiros, mostrarse tal y como eran, pero Tezuka siempre se lo negó. Una de sus más peleas escritas.¿¡Por qué demonios comprendía ahora lo que su creador sintió entonces!? Era cansado eso de esconderse por algo tan sencillo como una inocente humana.

Frotó sus negros cabellos, mirando de reojo la ventana que se encontraba a su derecha. Sabía que el amanecer ya había comenzado, abrir un solo resquicio de esa tela podría suponer su muerte en un instante, hiriéndole, torturándole en aquella muerte hecho cenizas.¿Cuándo fue la última vez que intentó demostrar que aún era humano y podía sobrevivir bajo el sol?Muchos. Quizás seiscientos años. No estaba tan seguro. En aquel tiempo era tan joven, inexperto e insensato.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Preguntó una voz familiar-.El sol ya ha salido.

Desbió su mirada hasta el interruptor de sus antigüos pensamientos, encontrándose con Kippei Tachibana, apoyado sensualmente a un lado de la pared, llevando una copa hasta sus labios, degustándola.Una pequeña mancha quedó a un lado de sus labios, no pasando por desapercibida para él que aún conservaba parte de su extasis interrumpido. Se acercó lentamente, sujetando al contrario de el mentón y rozando con su lengua en un rápido movimiento aquella diminuta mancha, sorprendiendo al otro, que sonrió.

-Solo comparto mi cama con mujeres-, comentó,-pero si así lo deseas...

-No quiero.

-Tan frio como siempre-. Gruñó el rubio-. Das la pieza y luegos robas el caramelo.

-Hn-. Sonrió maliciosamente-. Es mi especialidad.

Guardó sus manos dentro de los estrechos pantalones para comenzar a caminar. Dejó a un desarmado Kippei, seguramente, excitado. Pero él no sería como muchos otros vampiros a quienes no les importaba el sexo. Lo sentía en el alma, si es que tenía, pero ser la persona que terminaba recibiendo, no estaba en su currículum, y yacer con Kippei Tachibana equivalía a eso. Muy dentro le gustaba calentarlos, que se excitaran al pensar en su desnudo cuerpo bajo el contrario, gimiendo ante su deseo, pero Ryoma Echizen era una persona a la que le gustaba dominar desde que nació, tanto humano como vampiro, no cambiaría ahora por las buenas bajo el mandato de ningún hombre. Todavía controlaba su mente y deseos carnales, aunque eso sí, a la hora de comer, tanto da carne como pescado. Eso era claro.

Tampoco nunca le había costado tanto mantener a raya sus instintos, no era el loco principiante que crearon una vez, sin embargo, sentía como tal al lado de aquella mujer. Sí, maldición, mirara por donde la mirara, Sakuno se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer de belleza electrizante, al menos, para él.Tentando su suerte en cada uno de sus movimientos, su inocencia la llevaba a ser la diana de todas las miradas y aquella noche pudo comprobarlo perfectamente. Eiji, quien tenía el paladar demasiado exquisito y molesto, la había pedido con total descaro, al igual que Atobe. De el último lo veía capaz, pero el primero, no tanto. Y, por último, Kippei. Sabía de sobras que Sakuno no se entregaría así como así, pero parecía que todo el mundo estaba por querer sacarle de sus casillas al pedirselo en todas sus narices.

Suspiró, deteniendo su caminar a ninguna parte. Cerró sus ojos y descansó su cuerpo sobre una de las paredes. Su oido se agudizó por si solo y sus cejas, se fruncieron de forma molesta. Aquel molesto dueño de la casa, realmente quería enfadarle...

Sakuno tapó su cuerpo con cuidado bajo las sábanas, intentando por todos los medios que aquella mirada no atravesara hasta su alma. Aquel hombre parecía poder ver más hallá de lo que ella inconscientemente enseñaba. Apoyado sobre la chimenea apagada que se encargaba de decorar más sostificadamente aquella habitación, la tentaba con la mirada.

-Esto...-Tartamudeó-. El amo salió-. Explicó.

-Lo sé-.Afirmó Kippei sonriente-. Me lo encontré.

-Entonces...¿En que puedo amputarle?

-¿Perdón?-Exclamó el hombre riendo-.Querrás decir, "perdón"¿Cierto?

Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Todavía continuaban aquellos torpes fallos en su vocabulario, especialmente en los momentos en que sus nervios crecían y ese era uno de ellos. Primeramente, su amo había salido huyendo de ella, por alguna razón basada en su torpeza, seguramente. Y acontinuación, sin pedir permiso siquiera, Kippei Tachibana, dueño de aquella magnífica casa, abordaba la habitación. No sabía muy bien como tratarlo, puesto que era la primera vez que salía de el castillo, o mejor dicho, veía a otras personas, nuevas caras y cada uno con aquella mirada de seguridad y poder de transparencia. Igual que su amo, sí...

Aún se encontraba confusa por el acto tan extraño que había ejercido ante su herida, llevándola hasta su boca, lamiéndola y succionándola casi con urgencia. Podía jurar que en aquellos dorados ojos vió lujuría y deseo, pero¿Qué clase de sentimientos eran esos?¡Desconocía tantas cosas¿Cómo podía complacer esos deseos de su amo¿Acaso estaba fallando como sirvienta¡Su amo la despreciaría!¡La echaría de su hogar!¡Seguro que si! No necesitaría una sirvienta tan inserbible en su hogar. De tan solo pensarlo su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿O no, pequeña?-Repitió molesto Kippei-.Te hize una pregunta.

-¿Eh?-Exclamó perdida-. Perdone mi falta,estaba pensando en algo...

-Ya veo...¿Tan aburrido te parezco?

-¿¡Eh!?¡Yo no dije...!Quiero decir...Disculpe, no era esa mi intención...

-Ju...Parece que estás bien educada-. Alagó el hombre rozando su formada perilla con sus dedos-. No me extraña viniedo de la casa de Echizen.

-Uhm...¿Esperabas otra cosa?

Ambos se volvieron. Apoyado en la puerta, con una copa en sus manos, miraba de reojo a Tachibana, el cual frunció las cejas, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-Veo que tus sentidos siguen igual de despiertos.

-¿Dudabas?-Preguntó curioso-.Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

-Me imaginé que vendrías.

-¿Quieres algo? Estábamos por dormir.

Sakuno logró observar con que tranquilidad inmutable llevaba aquella copa hasta sus labios, vaciando el contenido rápidamente y lanzándosela a Kippei, el cual la cogió al vuelo en un acto reflejo. Se acercó hasta la cama, acostándose boca abajo.

-Sakuno,duerme-.Ordenó.

-Ya lo pillo, ya lo pillo-.Gruñó Kippei-.Me voy.

En silencio, abandonó la habitación, bajo la confusa mirada de la castaña. Ryoma arropó su cuerpo, tirándola sobre la cama ante el impulso. Le miró de reojo, temblando. Agarró con fuerza las sábanas y se obligó a sí misma tragar saliva. Los dorados ojos de su amo estaban clavados en ella, de la misma forma que los de Kippei con anterioridad, pero detrás de estos, no sentía miedo. Alzó con miedo el dedo herido, mostrando la pequeña tirita que tapaba la herida.

-Lo...curé-. Explicó-. Así, seguro que ya no le molestará más...

-No me molesta-.Respondió incrédulo.¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta?-.A dormir.

Se movió, nerviosa, por la cálida cama. El calor no la golpeaba demasiado, puesto que su pigmentanción no había sido tan dañada como para eso. Sin embargo, era el encontrarse en un lugar extraño que provocaba que su cuerpo temblara, y hasta sintiera miedo. Por su parte, el cuerpo de su amo no cooperaba, puesto que siempre era frio, cosa rara que ella no comprendía y la realidad, en esos días de calor se agradecía que durmiera con ella. Muchas veces había despertado en posturas, seguramente nada agradables para su acompañante, pero él tan solo se alzaba y se marchaba, con su habitual tranquilidad.

-Amo...-Susurró sin apartar sus rojizos ojos.

El silencio fue lo único que llegó hasta sus oidos. Siempre era lo mismo cuando dormían juntos. Ella dormía profundamente bajo su atenta mirada. Todas las noches desde que ocupó su lecho. Muchas personas de el castillo debían de estar pensando las diversas escenas que acontecerían cada noche, pero quien los viera, reiría ante sus actos.Sakuno pareció olvidar por completo aquella extraña declaración, y Ryoma...Ryoma tan solo lo guardaba para él. Ya bastaba con una vez de tumbada en su orgullo, era suficiente. No más. Simplemente se dedicaban a dormir, sin embargo, esa noche, había algo extraño y era el dulce sabor que aún quedaba en la boca de el vampiro. El sabor de aquella sangre. Ni con la copa recien tomada había sido suficiente para susplantar aquel sabor.

-¿Quién era tu familia,Sakuno?-Preguntó sin más.

-¿Eh?-Exclamó confusa-.¿Mi familia?...-El afirmó-. Yo... no recuerdo más que a las personas que estaban conmigo, mi padre, mi madre... nadie más.

-¿Y el lugar donde vivias?

-¡Algo recuerdo!-Afirmó emocionada. Bagos recuerdo aún guardaba su mente-. Creo... que era pequeña la casa, aunque recuerdo bagamente el salón, con chimenea... ¡Ah,sí!Los alrededores...¡Se parecían muchos a los que he visto cuando veníamos hacia aquí!

-¿Hacia aquí?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí-.Afirmó seria-,de verdad.

Llevó una mano hasta su mentón, pensativo. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca en un bostezo. Sakuno comprendió. Hora de dormir y terminar la charla. Bastante había echo ya con hablar ese pequeño rato. Se acomodó, de espaldas a él, como ya constumbre. Una constumbre que en el fondo, le agradaba. Sentía en su nuca el aliento de su amo y cuando la creía dormida, una de sus manos rozaban su brazo mostrado, cubriéndolo con la suave sábana. Ese día, no sería menos. Él se encargaba de cuidarla, cediendo también al sueño, por supuesto. Aunque en ese momento, algo la preocupaba.¿Por qué Ryoma quería saber de su pasado?También tenía derecho, puesto que era su amo, pero¿Cómo podía ella recordar parte de esos momentos si otros más dolorosos cubrían los bellos?

Aún cargaba con ello cuando se despertó, pero no duraría demasiado. De nuevo, las miradas se posaron en ella, lujoriosas, de un deseo extraño, especialmente, las de Atobe. De nuevo se vió obligada a esconderse tras la espalda de su amo, sin embargo, no dudararía demasiado. Una de las rápidas manos de el peli lila, la arrancó rápidamente, quedando aferrada entre los grandes brazos. Una de las manos alzó su mento y la otra, presionó con gran fuerza su cadera izquierda.¡Era tan diminuta al lado de él!¡Y ese hombre era tan frio como su amo! Llevo sus manos hasta los brazos en demanda de libertad, pero él no cedía.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu amo?-Preguntó orgullosamente el hombre-. Seguro que te deja tirada, al fin y al cabo, solo eres una sirvienta. Seguramente, si te robara, ni se molestaría en venir a buscarte. ¡Es una lástima con lo preciosa que eres!

-Por favor...-Rogó con miedo-. Suélteme... Por favor...

Atobe negó con la cabeza, pegando su mejilla cerca de la suya, extremeciéndola ante aquel contacto frio. Su mano izquierda descendió lentamente hasta su seno derecho, sin embargo, el roze no llegó.

-Vamonos, Sakuno, hemos terminado.

Aferró con fuerza su brazo, liberándola de aquel agarre. Caminó tras él y la cabeza gacha no faltó en su pose. Se sentía culpable por haber sido débil, pero él solo sonreía orgullosamente,¿Qué demonios estaba pensando aquel hombre?Nunca podría resolver sus pensamientos. Parecía ser experto en esconderlos. Y el silencio que reinaba en el carruaje no ayudaba para nada. Entre abrió de nuevo la cortina, y se asomó por completo. El camino no era el de regreso al castillo.¿Es que su amo tenía pensado llevarla a otro lugar más?Aunque claro esta, ella no osaría protestar para nada. Iría donde quisiera, para eso era su amo. Pero le preocupaba que en cada distancia recorrida, el rostro de Ryoma se tornara más pálido de constumbre y sus nervios, hicieran moverse inquieto.

Finalmente, se detuvieron. Esta vez, el primero en descender fue él, seguido por ella de cerca. Sakuno detuvo sus pasos antes de tocar tierran aferrándose al quicio de la puerta metálica. Sus rojizos ojos miraron las ruinas ante ella. Muy lejos, demasiado leve, pero las recordaba. Aquello fue una vez su hogar.

"Mucho antes de que la gerra asolara aquellas tierras, los humanos viviamos tranquilamente, disfrutando de las apacibles tierras. Mis padres no eran ricos, pero parte de la familia creo que sí, por ello, nuestra casa estaba hubicada en una de aquellas zonas. Me sorprendió mucho en ese momento que mi amo , con tan solo darle unas referencias nulas, averigüara el lugar. Sin embargo, lo que realmente podía llegar a embargar a una joven de mi edad, tan inocente como era en aquel entonces, era ilusión, una ilusión que me llevó a abrazar con fuerza al hombre que me salvó. Por supuesto, no podía esperar más contestación, que la que me dió...".

Sus caderas quedaron apresadas por los fuertes brazos de su amo, apresándola a conciencia contra su pecho y enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Pudo comprobar como aspiraba su aroma, embriagándose ambos en ese acto. Sus diminutos pechos quedaron aplastados en el fuerte y duro pecho masculino. Sintió, como algo caliente recorría su cuello en largura, cerciorándose de que aquello no era más que la lengua de su amo lamer su fresca piel. Un escalofrio la recorrió por completo.

-¿Amo...?-Interrogó asustada.

-Lo sabía...Ambas...teneis el mismo sabor...

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

¿Qué les pareció?

Últimamente me estoy esforzando por hacerlos más largosXD, no sé si se habrá notado O.O.

Bueno,al caso.

Este capítulo quedó aburrido igual,pero era necesario n.n,como ya he dicho antes.

Poco a poco iremos viendo el pasado de Ryoma y sabremos qué tiene que ver con Sakuno n.n.

Por otro lado,(aunque hablé con ella y entendí sus razones),

**Nanfu-chan**

se quejó por el OOC de Ryoma.

Cierto, no lo está,pero no pienso cambiarlo,seguirá siendo como es n.n.

Lo digo por si a alguien más le molesta esto n.n.

Bueno,¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**¿Quién será ella?**

**Pd:Muchas gracias a **Debi** y **Misha,lin y mari n.n.


	7. Remember

**¡¡Wola!!Nuevo capítulo n.n Espero les guste, nos vemos abajo, que tengo algo IMPORTANTE que decir n.n.**

* * *

**Título original:**La llamada de la sangre.

**Autora:**Chia Uchiha.

**Capítulo séptimo.**

**Remember**

Sentía en su cuerpo el frio contacto de aquella piel bajo la ropa. Siempre arreglado elegante, con buen porte y rostro sereno. Sin embargo, en ese momento, podía jurar que en el pálido rostro se hallaban muestras de amargura. Alzó las manos para abrazarle, apresando con sus manos los delgados homoplatos de el hombre y de puntillas, recargó su mentón en el hombro izquierdo. Su mano diestra se desvió hasta los verduzcos cabellos, enredando sus dedos en estos. Abrió sus ojos incrédula. Su talle había quedado atrapado por ambos brazos masculinos, pegándola contra su cuerpo. Sintió como ambos senos quedaban aplastados contra el delgado pecho de su amo y en su cuello, notaba los frios labios besando su piel, incesantes sobre cierta parte en particular. Aquello le producía cosquillas, ligeramente superadas por una extraña oleada de placer, desconociente hasta hacia horas atrás, cuando había lamido la sangre de su dedo. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera cuando la besó llegó a sentir tanto. Un gemido escapó de sus labios.

Sin que apenas pudiera darse cuenta, su espalda estaba hundida entre la suave hierba y el escotado vestido había sido arrancado, dejando ver simplemente su parte superior, sujeta por el apretado corsé. Ahora tan solo la parte baja de su cuerpo era oculta por su vestimenta. Sus manos se encontraban en los anchos hombros, mientras que su cuello había pasado a mejor historia, siendo ahora la parte más interesante uno de sus senos. ¡Horror! Demasiado pequeños, a su parecer, para que un hombre disfrutara con ellos. Sin embargo, su amo drenaba la parte sedosa de estos, que quedaba a su merced. Sus aureolas quedaban escondidas bajo el beig corsé y le era imposible llegar más hallá si no lo arrancaba. Las manos de el amo surcaban la cintura femenina con presión, deslizándolas alguna que otra vez hasta el vientre y entonces, ejerciendo presión con sus caderas. Los finos colmillos jugaban con la blanca piel, a punto de desgarrarla y mostrar de nuevo el sabor de aquella sangre.

Otro gemido.

Las manos se alzaron de los hombros a los negros cabellos, enredándose de nuevo entre ellos y obligándole a que alzara la cara. Los ambarinos ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, perdidos en una nuve de placer intensa y en el tiempo. Aferró aquel rostro con ternura y clavó sus ojos en los blancos labios. Después toda la fricción que había estado ejerciendo en su piel, continuaban pareciendo dos filos de porcelana, con una lujoriosa sonrisa formándose con lentitud. Las manos fueron arrebatadas, separando sus brazos de su cuerpo y sus labios, fueron tomados con rudeza. Los mordió con prudencia, saboreándolos y drenándolos con firmeza.

Más gemidos.

Aquella boca, pese a que parecía ansiosamente ardiente, estaba fria. El contacto, sin embargo, solo producía más calor a su cuerpo. Su sangre hervía en sus venas, corriendo con locura y un leve cosquilleo, se despertó en su vientre, ante las fregadas de ambas cinturas. Sus muslos apresaban inconscientemente su sexo en cada uno de los movimientos, desgustando aquella sensación, tal y como ahora, su boca era degustada. Ni un solo recoveco de esta quedó aislado de aquel frio músculo, uniéndose a su calor a medida que la frotaba. Sus dientes fueron lamidos lentamente, al igual que su paladar. Nuevas sensaciones, superadas ante la unión de su boca. No sabía, ciertamente, desde aquel día, era su tercer beso y¡Demonios!, era una verdadera locura.

Un gemido ahogado.

Sentía aquella sangre bullir por todo aquel delicado cuerpo. Era tan diminuto comparado con el suyo, pero tan excitante. Su mente había terminado por nublarse, sin embargo, un lijero roze de sus dientes sobre la boca que deboraba pasionalmente, le retuvo. Aquel sabor de nuevo. Su mente comenzó a aclararse y cuando se dió cuenta, ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a todo lo que él quisiera. Con el torso semidescubierto, alzándose ante la ajitada respiración. Las manos a cada lado de su delgado cuerpo, aferradas a las suyas, la boca entre abierta y los ojos entrecerredados.

-Maldita sea-. Gruñó apartándose.

Se sentó a su lado, frotándose los negros cabellos, con toques azulados ante el reflejo de la luna. Sakuno le miró sorprendida, controlando a duras penas su respiración.

-Vístete-. Ordenó ronco-. Y ves a casa. El chofer te llevará.

-Pero... amo-. Intentó protestar.

-¡Obedece!

La voz ruda le hizo despertar. Con torpeza cubrió lo que anteriormente las masculinas manos habían quitado, lo que su boca había ansiado y las partes que suspiros lograban sacar. Avergonzada. Así era como se sentía, y, humillada. Pero era su amo, debía obdecerle y punto. ¿Ser su sirvienta también la llevaba a sastifacer ese deseo alzado? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera se atrevería a preguntárselo. Corrió hasta el carruaje, subiéndose en silencio y esperando como el conductor la llevaba de regreso hasta el castillo, refugiándose en este. ¿Qué había ocurrencia le había llevado a comportarse así? Lo desconocía.

Aún permanecía sentando en el mismo lugar. Su ropa, abierta en el cuello tras la fuerza ejercida por las manos de Sakuno, y el roze contra su ropa, mostraba parte de su torso. Pero no era lo único. Las prendas habían abderido el olor de la muchacha y la simple corriente de aire, llevaba el rastro hasta su nariz, embriagándolo. Aún peor, el sabor continuaba clavado en su boca. Tanto su piel como su sangre habían sido provados anteriormente por él y conocía muy bien dónde y cuando.

_200 años atrás..._

**-Esto tiene que ser una broma-. Gruñó el apuesto hombre-. ¿Es que no puedes obedecerme ni una sola vez?**

**-Hn...**

**Un suspiró escapó de aquellos masculinos y atractivos labios. El apuesto hombre, alto, de porte galante, cabellos cortos castaños y algo despeinados, ojos marrones al igual,ocultos tras unas ovaladas gafas,y piel blanca, acarició con una de sus grandes manos la cabeza de su joven acompañante. Hací cuatrocientos años que lo había convertido en lo mismo que él y continuaba comportándose como un niño pequeño. Mimado, silencioso y con el orgullo por las nubes. Sin embargo¿Qué podría decir? Estaba orgulloso de haberlo elegido.**

**Por su parte, el "_hijo_", admiraba en silencio a su "_padre_". Desde que le había creado, cada enseñanza nueva era un mundo más a su grandeza. Admiraba aquella porte galante de su maestro, sin embargo, tenía tendencia a sacarlo de sus casillas. Siempre quiso ver aquella cara seria desbordante de rabia o algún otro sentimiento que moviera esa masa de músculos rígidos.**

**Y lo había conseguido.**

**-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te controles, Ryoma?-Gruñó de nuevo-. ¡Seguro que millones! **

**-El tiempo pasa tan lento que ni lo cuento-. Respondió indiferente mientras lamía uno de sus dedos-. Deberías de haber probado. Estaban realmente deliciosos.**

**-Lo que has hecho esta noche no ha sido alimentarte-. Regañó pacientemente.**

**-Tezuka-. Protestó-. Me excito demasiado...**

**-Y esa excitación te matará algún día-. Recordó señalándolo-. Deberías de empezar a comportarte. Ya tienes doscientos años... Espero que mañana te comportes.**

**Un gruñido de molestia fue lo único que escapó de los labios de el menor. Caminó hasta su habitación, encerrándose en ella, dejando a su creador totalmente solo, sentando en aquella butaca rojiza, con su bata roja semidesabrochada y una copa en su mano. No entendía por qué bebía de vaso, en lugar de disfrutar desgarrando la delicada piel humano, bebiendo de sus venas, sintiendo el calór que corría en su vida, excitándose con los gritos que dejaban escapar en un mero intento de sobrevivir. ¡Dios!¡ De tan solo recordarlo su sed volvía!**

**Se tumbó sobre la cama, llevando una mano hasta sus labios y lamiéndolos lujoriosamente. Había degollado a al menos treinta personas y disfrutado de su sangre, alguna mujer había sido testigo de su sed de sexo y los hombres de su ira. Era insaciable y quería más. Pero sabía de sobras lo que con llevaría desobedecer seriamente a Tezuka. Era capaz de matarlo, o encerrarlo de por vida, y la vida de un vampiro, pese a no beber sangre, podría llegar a ser realmente larga y dolorosa. No. Ni pensarlo. Cierto que le gustaba la soledad, pero hasta cierto punto.**

**El ruido de los cascos de un caballo, llegó hasta sus oidos. Se alzó, curioso, para mirar através de las oscuras cortinas en la oscuridad de la noche. Un mensajero, como muchas otras veces, entregó una carta cerrada con el puño de alguien importante. Bostezó y regresó hasta la comodidad de la cama. Seguramente, mañana tendrían fiesta en casa de alguien importante, una pequeña "cena" por parte de su maestro y él, y como buenos niños, regresarían hasta su dulce hogar, escondiéndose de los terribles he hirientes rayos de sol.**

**-¡Ryoma!**

**Bingo. Tezuka no tardó en ponerle al corriente y entre consejos, elegió su propio ropa. Una de las lecciones más importantes era**

"Deberás de agradarle a tu presa"

**Así pues, la noche siguiente llegó. Como todas, sería una orgía de sangre caminando, y sin poder tocarla, bajo la mirada de su creador. Por supuesto, cuando la orden de retirada llegó, acompañado de quien sería su presa esa noche, no tardó en disfrutarla. El granero de aquella gran mansión fue perfecto para saciar un poco el hambre alzado. La joven eleguida se retorcía entre sus brazos, mientras que arrancaba la última gota de vida que quedaba en ella. Su cuerpo se tensaba y como una holeada de placer, todo era recorrida por la caliente ansiedad.**

**-Chas..**

**Un ruido a su lado, le hizo volverse, sin poder apartarse de su sed. Con los dientes clavados en el cuello femenino, sangre brotando por la comisura de sus labios, se tornó ante unos rojizos ojos, un blanquecino cuerpo desnudo, cubierto por paja seca y una gran mata de cabellos castaños. Los espasmos de la mujer bajo sus brazos, le indicaron que debía detener su succión, tirándola contra el suelo. Ya no le servía para nada. Se lamió los labios, caminando despació hasta aquella joven. Debería de matarla si no quería pruebas innecesarias. Se detuvo al poner ambas manos en los delgados brazos.**

**-¿No me tienes miedo?**

**-¿Por qué tendría, señor?**

**-Ya has visto lo que hago.**

**-¿Qué hace?- Preguntó confusa.**

**Ryoma no sabía si aquella chica se estaba quedando con él, o si realmente desconocía lo que había sucedido en ese momento. Lo más extraño es que no sentía miedo. Su sangre estaba totalmente tranquila, ni una sola mueca de terror corriendo por sus venas.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-Se interesó. Le aburría la sangre tan pacífica-. El granero no es el mejor lugar para dormir.**

**-No dormía.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Me escondía. Mi amo es muy serio y no soporta que haga ruido, rompí algo y por ello me escondo.**

**-¿Te maltrata?**

**-A veces-. Respondió la joven apartando uno de sus largos mechones-. Es muy cuidadoso con sus cosas.**

**-Hn...**

**-Por cierto¿Por qué has mordido a esa chica?**

**-Para alimentarme.**

**-Así que eres un... ¿Vampiro?¿Se llamaba así?**

**-¿Nos conoces?**

**-No-. Negó arrugando divertida la boca. Pero su semblante se volvió serio-. Ayer en la noche, uno de ellos, mató a mi hermana y más gente de su pueblo.**

**La miró de reojo y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Fue el mismo quien asesinó a todas aquellas personas, probó toda su sangre y hasta cabía la posibilidd de que la persona que sintió más, aparte de sus colmillos, podría ser la hermana de aquella muchacha.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-Se interesó.**

**-Sakura.**

**-Muy bien, Sakura, encantado.**

**Se alzó, saliendo de aquel lugar. La joven se quedó encogida al lado de aquel cadaver, posiblemente, serían capazes de echarle la culpa de la muerte, y quizás, por un mero momento de ida en su cabeza, creyó que sería lo que ella deseara. Dormitó en el camino, sintiendo como su cuerpo pesaba y sus párpados se relajaban como nunca. Una sola mirada parecía formar parte de su mundo. Unos ojizos rojos.**

**Sin embargo, pese a los deseos de volver a verla, como siempre, su demanda no fue accedida. Tezuka negó acercarse por aquellos lares tan pronto, más tras la muerte de dospersonas derepente y por anemia. Sin embargo, para tranquilizarlo, comentó que pronto se celebraría cierto evento importante y que ambos estaban invitados a él. No explicó razones, como siempre, pero accedió. Quería volver a encontrarla, y no como presa.**

**Así pues, el ansiado día llegó. Tezuka le había avisado de que se comportara, que guardara las formas y él no lo comprendió. Sin embargo, no faltaría demasiado tiempo para que lo comprendiera. La celebración no era otra cosa si no una boda, y en esta, la protagonista era Sakura. Derepente, el traje que portaba se le hizo pesado. La boca extrañamente seca y sus puños ni los sentía de tenerlos apretados.**

**-Me marcho-. Anunció.**

**-No puedes irte-. Negó Tezuka firme-. Debes de verlo. No todo sucede en esta vida como uno desearía. Nosotros tenemos cosas inalcanzables. Recuérdale.**

**-Puedo convertirla.**

**-¿Y si ella no lo desea?¿La matarás por tus celos tontos?-Interrogó el mayor-. Debes de aprender. Eso te hará bien en el futuro.**

**Era mejor callar, guardar sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Pero no por mucho tiempo. La novia desapareció en un momento dado de la fiesta y con la aguilidad que le hacia gala, se acercó a ella.**

**-¿Vas a morderme?**

**-¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?**

**-Tu perfume-. Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Me gusta y por ello lo recuerdo.**

**-¿Por eso has caido en brazos de otro hombre?**

**-¿Estás celoso?**

**La única respuesta fue el silencio. No confesaría algo así. Ni siquiera sabía si los tendría. El día que murió, ciertos sentimientos fueron enterrados. Antes pasaba totalmente de si una persona había muerto o no, ni siquiera podía ver la sangre, y ahora, disfrutaba como un orgasmo se tratara cuando la bebía. ¿Dónde quedaron esos sentimientos perdidos? No lo sabía. Disfrutaba de el sentimiento de ansiar sexo, siendo aplacado por la sangre, pero descubrió que ambas cosas eran aún más sabrosa si las ejercía a la vez. Anteriormente las mujeres no le atraían. **

**-¿Y bien?- Se interesó de nuevo la chica. Rió ante su seriedad-. Ya veo. Nunca lo dirás. Pero... dime¿Serías capaz de sacarme de aquí?**

**Arrugó las cejas, incrédulo ante aquella petición. Se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente.**

**-No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Sabes lo que soy?**

**-No te pido que... me conviertas en ti...**

**-No te mataré-. Interrumpió-. Pero te puedo sacar de aqui... **

**-No-. Negó ella seriamente-. Me has malinterpretado, señor vampiro. Solo has acertado una cosa...**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-La muerte.**

**-¿¡Estás loca!?**

**Se apartó de ella lentamente, dándole la espalda. El sonido de algo muy conocido por su parte, desgarrándose bajo unos dientes, le obligó a volverse. Su olfato se agudizó y sus ojos se empequeñecieron, a la vez que sus labios se humedecieron lentamente, siendo lamidos con urgencia. Ella extendió su mano delicadamente hacia él, mostrando en su muñeca una herida, lo suficientemente profunda como para que sangrara bastante. En los rojizos labios había quedado una mísera parte de ella, siendo tan llamativa como la abundante de la muñeca. Tragó saliva, dando un paso atrás.**

**-La ansias¿Verdad? Bébela.**

**-¡No!-. Negó roncamente.**

**Ella gruñó entristecida. Llevó su boca hasta la muñeca, lamiendo su propia sangre y mirándole. Con la boca entreabierta, caminó hasta él. Quieto, sin poder moverse, dejó que aprisionara sus ropas, inclinándolo hacia ella y que sus bocas, se unieran. No tardó demasiado en sentir los deseos de la sed. Su lengua recorrió cada parte huntada de sangre, lamiendo con perspicacia cada lugar. Se separó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sintiendo como la sangre traspasaba su garganta, mezclándose por todo su interior y golpeando con fuerza. Los labios femeninos se posaron sobre su cuello besándolo.**

**-No me excites-. Protestó en un mero momento de autocontrol.**

**-Aunque me tomaras, no pasaría nada... Ya estoy embarazada. Amas a una mujer que no puedes coger.**

**Ambos llevaron las manos hasta el vientre materno. Cerró los ojos y arrugó las cejas. Ahora todo comenzaba a cuadrarle.**

**-No estabas ahí escondida... Él.. te estaba tomando cuando yo entré. Como no estábais casado, huyó. Por eso estabas desnuda.**

**-Lleva años tomándome-. Declaró Sakura-. Desde que entré en su casa y abandoné mi pueblo. Finalmente creció de bienes, y me tomó como esposa. Pero... Te conocí. Si aquella noche no hubieras estado...-. Tartamudeó-. No... No sentiría estas cosas.¡Oh, dios!... Desde entonces, no puedo detener mis sentimientos... en mi cama estás tu no él... ¡Haz que por una vez sea cierto!**

**Se dejó llevar, controlar por sentimientos de adolescente, entregándose a algo extraño que crecía en su dormido corazón. Ya no latía, pero si lo hiciera, seguramente, estaría apunto de estallar. No podía comprenderlo, ni siquiera controlarlo. Su mente estaba nublada. Era la primera vez que yacía con alguien y no la mataba. Aún sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, correr por su helado cuerpo. Un sabor que nunca olvidaría. Parecía estar clabándose en su piel, en su lengua, en todo su ser.**

**Antes de que alba apareciera, logró regresar a su casa. Seguramente, Sakura correría hasta la de su marido, entregándose a él sin deseo alguno.¿Odio?¿ Falta de amor? No. Nada eso. Era un ser de hielo. No podría sentir esos sentimientos. Solo el deseo. ¿Fue eso lo que le llevó a la desgracia? Posiblemente...**

_Regreso al presente._

No le cabía dudas. Sakuno portaba aquella sangre. Tenían el mismo sabor, aspecto parecido, al igual que el mismo nombre que él le otorgo. ¡Oh, dios¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Desde el primer instante, los rojizos y asustados ojos fueron los de Sakura, la piel, el cabello... Y ahora, su sabor. Desde el principio, todos los instintos que le llevaban, que le atraían de ella, se debían a ese echo. Sin embargo, Sakuno era totalmente diferente. Sakura, enérgica y con las ideas claras, su sirvienta... Miedosa, vergonzosa y... Lenta. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta todavía de que era? El contacto que habían tenido debió de ser suficiente para que lo notara.

Pero¿por qué¿Por qué ocultarle lo que era? Era un vampiro, un ser de la noche, algo catalogado posiblemente como mostruo. Algo que tiempo atrás llegó hasta odiar. No podía controlarlo. Era la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto, de que ella no lo supiera. ¿Cuál¿Cuál era la razón? Quizás¿Por qué ella era muy ingénua y temerosa¿Por qué seguramente saldría corriendo? No lo entendía.

-Señor.

Alzó su rostro ante la voz. Momoshiro estaba arrodillado ante él, mirándole preocupado.

-Señor, si no regresa... La luz saldrá...

-¿Y qué importa eso, Takeshi?- Preguntó sonriendo cínicamente-. La luz nos hiere, pero nos alimentamos de ella. Mientras nosotros dormimos, nuestros alimentos viven sus vidas. No sabemos si tienen hijos, maridos, demás...

-¡Ey!-Exclamó el moreno asombrado-. ¿Es que te ha sentado mal la sangre que has tomado? Estás muy mal...

-Quizás-. Aceptó alzándose-. Tan solo siento que los recuerdos no pueden dejar de perseguirnos.

-Es normal. Más, siendo lo que somos... Un momento-. Dudó Takeshi-. ¿Acaso esto es por la enana?

-¿Enana?-Preguntó confuso.

-¡Oh! Quiero decir, Sakuno. Es que me he aconstumbrado a decirselo cuando hablo con Ann... Como es muchísimo más pequeña... pues...

-Está bien, ya entendí-. Interrumpió con una sonrisa cansada-. Momoshiro...

-Mande.

-Necesito ir antes a un sitio...

-¿Dónde?-Se interesó el amo de llaves.

-A una tumba.

-¡Ey, ey! No irás a instalarte ahí¿Verdad?

-¿Qué locuras dices?- Exclamó molesto-. Solo quiero... visitar a alguien...

Momoshiro entregó las riendas de el caballo acompañante que había llevado. Dos preciosos corceles de pelaje grisaceo. En silencio, ambos jinetes se perdieron en las ruinas. Momoshiro no apartó la mirada de la corbada espalda. Sabía perfectamente qué ocurrió con su amo en aquel entonces, puesto que él mismo lo vio. Aún no se había percatado de lo que le esperaba, puesto que era un niño y hasta los dieciseis, no fue transformado.

-El paso de los años para los vampiros es muy lento-. Suspiró.

-Sí, lo es-. Afirmó el amo desmontando-. Y el de los muertos igual.

-¿Acaso nosotros no lo somos?- Preguntó incrédulo el más joven.

-Te lo creas o no, no-. Negó Ryoma caminando lentamente-. Nosotros no respiramos, somos capaces de aspirar y espirar cuando queramos, sin embargo, nuestro aliento no le daría la vida a nadie si alguna vez fuera necesario.Caminamos, nos cortamos, pero no sangramos sangre normal... Estamos muertos, pero vivos, simplemente la palabra _vivo_ es porque caminamos, mientras que estas personas-. Señaló a su alrededor las tumbas que se encontraban en el lugar-. Ellos no pueden caminar.

-Pero se nos podría llamar dioses-. Rió divertido Momoshiro.

-Nunca-. Negó Ryoma siguiéndole la sonrisa-. Somos asesinos, al fin y al cabo, nombrarnos dioses, sería... Cruel. Puestos que no tenemos poder para saciar lo que ellos tampoco sacian.

-Cierto-. Afirmó Momoshiro rascando su cabeza-. Los humanos se empeñan en elogiar a un ser que no saben si realmente existió, esperan que les ayuden, le ofrecen promesas que cumplirán ciegamente... No desearía eso.

-Antes, yo también hacia eso, amigo-. Recordó burlonamente-. Amaba a un dios que nunca me daba nada. Todos dicen, "agradécele al señor que estés vivo". Pero no sirve de nada. Quien me dió la vida fue mi madre, no ese "dios",y, después, Tezuka. Pero no sirve de nada que nosotros discutamos esto, los humanos son ciegos desde que nacen.

Momoshiro afirmó. Sabía leer entre aquellas palabras finales. Quería silencio, soledad. Miró al cielo, asegurándose de que todavía les quedaba tiempo para poder regresar al castillo y esconderse tras las paredes de la dolorosa luz. Mientras, su amo, visitaría aquel mausoleo. Aún se cernía en pie y parecía que el paso de los años no había sido casi dañino, sin embargo, la gerra sí. Las puertas estaban rotas, amenazando con caerse y aplastar al mal aventurado que se encontrara bajo estas. Un llamativo angel, con una de las alas cortadas, seguramente por algún tipo de espada, parecía continuar su rezo, aún tras haber sido herido. Arrugó la boca y golpeó con el puño la figura, recibiendo una mirada como reproche.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó.

-Compórtate-. Ordenó Ryoma molesto.

Dejando al amo de llaves tras él, con la cara arrepentida por tal acto, se adentró. Los cruzifijos inundaban el lugar y arrugó la boca en una mueca diablesca. ¿Creían que aquello le retendría de algo? Solo eran calamidades escritas por viejos profetas engañados por diversos vampiros.

**"Nunca debes contar tus puntos débiles a nadie".**

Ahora comprendía porqué Tezuka le avisó. Los humanos disfrutan torciendo todo en mitos, leyendas curiosas y autoproteguiéndose. Seguramente, algún pariente de Sakura, conociendo los pensamientos de esta y su pasado. Sonrió. Quizás, ella había contado algo sobre él, a saber qué. Por supuesto, las leyendas habían ayudado. Se detuvo ante la lápida, donde las iniciales de su nombre estaba escritas. Las rozó y sonrió.

-Sakura Ryuzaki...-. Leyó-. Finalmente adoptastes el nombre algún hombre...

_210 años atrás.._

**Apoyado sobre la varana, miró aburridamente a la joven que se movía nerviosamente de lado a lado. Con el dorso al desnudo y los pantalones entre abiertos, llevó la pipa que quemaba en su mano hasta su boca. El sabor de aquel tabaco en pipa, no le agradaba nada. La tiró a su espaldo y se acercó hasta ella.**

**-No, Ryoma, ya te he dicho que no tengo ganas de sexo...**

**-¿Por qué tanto cabreo?**

**-¡Es el tercer marido que asesinas!**

**Se apartó, sentándose sobre la cama y cruzándose de brazos. Sakura le miró alzando una ceja, curiosa por la tranquilidad de aquel ser.**

**-El primero intentó matarte-, comenzó-. El segundo, te engañaba contra mujer, te sentó tan mal, que comenzaste a perder peso y este...**

**-¡Solo me golpeó!-. Interrumpió ella señalando el muslo de su pierna derecha.**

**-Todo tiene su fin-. Respondió él.**

**-¡Maldita sea!- Suspiró la chica-. Y todas las veces vienes a que hagamos el amor. **

**-Mientras estás casada también-. Murmuró pensativo. Frunció las cejas en desagrado-. Y no digo nada.**

**-¡Oh, por dios!**

**-Ya me gustaría conocer a mi a ese "dios" que también me creo una vez.**

**-¡No seas bocazas!**

**Un trozo de papel arrugado golpeó su rostro y una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, al verla caminar hacia él. La tomó con fuerza de el brazo, tumbándola sobre la cama y besando sus labios.**

**-Ryoma-. Le llamó ella cogiendo su rostro entre las manos-. ¿No estarás celoso?**

**-Hn...**

**-Res...**

**La acalló con sus labios. Era posible. Podría estar celoso, pero realmente no sentía. Cada vez que los mató, simplemente eran comida y como muchas otras veces, los disfrutó. No era dificil seducir al ser humano, fueran hombres o mujeres. Todos habían caido fácilmente. Seducirlos, arrancarlos de las miradas de los demás y saborear su sangre. **

**-Nada mejor-. Susurró.**

**-¿Qué?- Preguntó extasiada.**

**-Nada.**

**Nunca lo aceptaría. Las simples excusas hacia ella, le servirían, o eso creía. Pese a que ella estaba enamorada de él, siempre terminaba casándose de nuevo, teniendo algún marido acostado en su cama, al cual drogaba para que compartieran lecho y se estaba cansando.**

**-Si no te gusta, llévame contigo-. Rogó molesta.**

**-No digas cosas que no pueden ser-. Protestó en un suspiro-. Eres incapaz de dejar a tus hijos.**

**-¡Entonces no digas que no vas a volver!- Exclamó abrazándole-. ¡Por favor!**

**-Sakura...-. Gruñó. Con todo el esfuerzo de el mundo la apartó-. Es suficiente. No quiero más.**

**Realmente, era la primera vez que cansaba de ser tan solo el **_**amante**_**. Su límite llegó. Si esa mujer no era solo suya, reventaría. Mataría a todas las personas que se acercaran a ella, hombre o mujer. Tezuka ya le había avisado, que las mujeres humanas necesitaban calor y ellos no tenían. Te podían amar hasta la locura, pero jamás abandonarían esa pizca de calor. A menos que...**

**-Deja que te convierta.**

**-¡No!-Negó rápidamente ella-. No puedo... mi hija todavía es muy pequeña...**

**-Entonces, adios.**

**Ella le aferró con fuerza de su ropa, pero se negó a ceder. Si continuaba, él también terminaría loco. El último atisbo de calor llegó hasta sus labios, cuando en un último arrebato, le besó. Zanjaría ese amor de esa forma. No seguiría atándola más a él. No podía ser. Se alejó para siempre, sin embargo, su recuerdo perduraría para siempre.**

**-Ojalá... nos volvamos a ver...**

_Regreso al presente._

Sus yemas rodaron por la lápida, presionándola suavemente. Esta cedió ante este movimiento, sorprendiéndolo. La piedra cayó a sus pies, rompiéndose en mil pedacitos. Sus ojos chocaron contra la vieja madera de el ataúl y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo arrancó de el interior. La madera crujió, sin llegar a romperse. Abrió la tapa sin cuidado, encontrándose con el esqueleto de una mujer, con señas de haber tenido el cabello en gran largura y un cuerpo pequeño.

-Oh, Sakura...-. Susurró frotándose los labios-. Ahora... no eres nada...

Se arrodilló a su lado, tomando entre sus manos un anillo colgado de el cuello inerte. Lo arrancó y sonrió al verlo. Dos simples iniciales, con la suya una "s". Entre las manos de el esqueleto un pequeño roido papel esperaba. Lo recogió por igual y sin necesidad de luz, leyó.

**"Estimado señor vampiro:**

**Si alguna vez, por mera esperanza que sea, nos volvieramos a encontrar, quiera quien sea que esté viva. Poder retenerte una vez más entre mis brazos y besarte. Pero seguramente, si estás leyendo estas letras, es que nadie se compadeció de mi alma pecadora. ¿Será cierto que ese "dios" no existe?. No importa. Ahora mismo, lo único que sé es que te amo..."**

-¿Y el resto?.. No está...

-Amo.

La voz de Momoshiro le asustó. Se volvió, guardando el anillo dentro de sus pantalones y cerrando lentamente el ataul.

-El día está por llegar. Tenemos que regresar ya-. Informó el moreno.

-Está bien... Vámonos.

En silencio rotundo, regresaron al castillo. Como constumbre, una copa de sangre fresca, su batín rojo y la bucata roja en su dormitorio. Nada más entrar, sus ojos rodaron hasta su cama. En ella, Sakuno esperaba, encogida sobre sí misma y con las sábanas cubriendo por completo su cuerpo. Suspiró. Tras tantos años, comprendía como se sentiría. Avergonzada y posiblemente, con miedo. Seguramente, necesitaría tiempo, y eso, era lo que él más tenía.

Se acomodó sobre la butaca y estiró las piernas, tapando sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo y suspiró. Estaba agotado. Aunque pareciera mentira, él también llegaba a cansarse. Lo sucedido esa noche no lo tenía para nada controlado. La joven que dormía en su lecho, era familia de la mujer que anteriormente fue su amante. La que abandonó y murió amándole. ¿De qué rama saldría? No lo sabía, pero ahora podía creer en algo: Los humanos podían llegar a parecerse con el paso de los años y la vida era realmente cruel.

-¿Amo?

Abrió los ojos, apartando el brazo y buscando a la portadora de aquella voz. Sakuno se había alzado,frontándose los ojos con ambas manos. Se dió cuenta de que la luz no estaba encendida y pese a que fuera era de día, los cuartos estaban totalmente a oscuras, necesitando claridad, especialmente para los humanos. Se alzó, caminando hasta el lecho. Sakuno siguió el peso como señal, rozando su pierna a tientas, llegando lentamente hasta su cintura. Agarró la mano rápidamente, evitando más acercamiento de aquella torpe mano.

-Estoy aquí-. Dijo en un susurro.

-Yo... esto...-. Tartamudeó-. Siento... haberme comportado mal...

-Sakur... Sakuno-. Llamó torpemente-. No te disculpes más.

Suspiró de nuevo, buscando dentro de su ropa hasta hallar el anillo. Lentamente, lo colocó sobre uno de los dedos de la mano que retenía. Sakuno tanteó contra la mano como reflejo, quedando presa de nuevo en la mano libre masculina. Enredó los dedos en ambas manos y la atrajo contra él. De un leve empujón la obligó a tumbarse, seguida de él. Se acomodó a su lado, apoyando suavemente su rostro sobre el pecho femenino.

-Sakuno... abrázame-. Ordenó.

La joven siguió la orden sin más, abrazándole con sus delgados brazos, intercambiando su calor con su cuerpo helado.

-Sakuno...

-¿Mm?

-La próxima vez... no me detendré...

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

¿Qué les pareció?n.n.

Espero les gustara n.n.

Ahora eso importante que quería decirles n.n.

Lo digo por si alguien más se quedó con la duda, no para ofender a la persona que lo dijo n.n.

Verán, en el anterior capítulo, Sakuno recordó ciertas cosas de su infancia, y pudo parecer extraño.

No lo es.

Verán, cuando las personas sufren ciertas "cosas" cuando pequeños, lo recuerdan, sea la edad que sea.

Yo misma recuerdo todo lo que pasé por la operación (tuve cáncer) y tenía tan solo dos años.

Así que se puede recordar n.n.

Solo eso n.n.

Ahora me voy n.n.

Muchas gracias por sus rw!!n.n

Ojalá les guste n.n.

Bye

Chia.


	8. Al descubierto

**¡Wola! Nuevo capi!!n.n. **

**Título original:**La llamada de la sangre.

**Autora:**Chia Uchiha.

**Capítulo octavo.**

**_Al descubierto._**

Caminó, confusa y demasiado pensativa. Fuji ya la había detenido, preocupado por su silencio y tranquilidad. Generalmente curiosa, habladora y investigadora. Habían tantas cosas que ver y descubrir. Sin embargo, nada de eso parecía importar más hallá de el comportamiento de su amo. Después de aquella extraña noche, se comportó más mimoso cuando estaban a solas, sin embargo, ante los demás continuaba siendo frio y tranquilo.

¿Y ella? Extraña no sería la palabra correcta para explicarse, sin embargo, vendría a la perfección para decir que se sentía algo diferente. Su mente comenzaba a crear ciertas imágenes ya vividas que acaloraban su cuerpo y mente. Cuando habló de ello con Ann, ésta simplemente le explicó que tanto el amo como Momoshiro y muchos hombres y mujeres como ellos, tenían ese don. Tomoka, por su parte, tan solo dijo que algún día se daría cuenta de la razón.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo la joven no es que fuera muy agradable con ella. Mayormente, desde que dormía en la misma alcoba que su señor. Hablaba de mala gana, respondía cosas sin sentido para ella e incluso podría jurar que su trabajo había aumentado gracias a ella. Fuji rió por eso, mientras comía una pequeña mondarina y buscaba con la mirada de una joven en especial.

-Celos-. Dijo-. Eso es lo que le pasa. Es un sentimiento tan simple que cualquiera puede sentirlo. Hasta la persona más segura de sí misma.

-¿Y por ello me odia?

-¡No te odia, Sakuno!-. Exclamó el hombre riendo de nuevo-. Las mujeres tienden a hablar de forma fria, volverse insufribles, llorar. Mientras que los hombres simplemente golpean más fuerte y pueden llegar a hacer daño a la persona que más quieren. Tu dale tiempo, verás como se le pasa-. Guió una de sus manos hasta su mentón, pensativo-. Quizás podríamos hacer que Tomoka dejara de odiar más pronto.

-¿Cómo?

-Existe un hombre que tiempo atrás formó parte de su vida, quizás él pueda ayudarnos-. Explicó alzándose-. Inui sabrá dónde está. Vamos a verle.

El médico, cuando supo de todo aquello casi cerró la puerta ante las narices de Fuji.

-No puedo creerme que me molestes para nada-. Gruñó mirando atentamente a Sakuno-. ¿Estás comiendo bien?

-Sí, señor-. Afirmó la joven asustada.

-Tus constantes vitales son demasiado bajas, tendré que revisarte. Siéntate en la camilla-. Ordenó.

-Inui-. Suspiró Fuji divertido-. Sigue siendo Inui.

-¿Cómo sabe que las tengo bajas si no me las ha medido?- Preguntó en un murmurllo iludible la chica.

-Porque soy médico-. Mintió el profesional asustándola-. Ahora, se buena.

Sakuno se vió envuelta de nuevo en millones de revisiones por parte de el médico, el cual la miraba atentamente y con una sonrisa sastifecha. Fuji simplemente se entretuvo en mirar através de la ventana, buscando alguna estrella importante.

- Bien-. Dijo finalmente-. Ahora, respóndeme a una cosa muy importante. ¿Has tenido ya relaciones?

-Rela... ¿Relaciones?- Preguntó confusa la chica.

En el rincón, Fuji comenzó a reirse, mientras que Inui, totalmente serio, se alzaba las gafas con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Se cruzó de brazos y la observó seriamente através de los cristales.

-Sexo-. Repitió.

-¿Sesos? Eso se come...

-Sakuno, Sakuno-. Interrumpió Fuji finalmente-. Espera, que yo le explico mejor, que Inui es un poco... científico.

Sakuno le miró atentamente, esperando, mientras que Shyusuke se aclaraba la garganta y tosia. Inui le miraba espectante, con una ceja alzada y los brazos aún cruzados, mientras movía su pie izquierdo de forma impaciente.

-Verás, Sakuno, lo que Inui quiere decir es si el amo, o cualquier otro hombre, te ha tocado tu cuerpo, besado y hallanado tu zona más íntima-. Señaló las caderas femeninas con la cabeza-. No es nada malo, al rebés, es una práctica que todo ser necesita alguna vez de su vida. Eso se llama sexo ó hacer el amor.

-¿Toca...do?

Las mejillas femeninas instintivamente se sonrojaron de sobremanera. Innui y Fuji se miraron, el último, esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Por la mente de la joven cruzaron acontecimientos de aquella noche en que su amo creo sentimientos extraños en su cuerpo. ¿Eso se llamaba amor? Sonaba bien, pero era vergonzoso. Si no estaba mal¿por qué era vergonzoso?

-¿Y bien?- Presionó Inui-. Si ha pasado algo de eso, tengo que hacerte otro tipo de reconocimiento. Las mujeres sois demasiado delicadas y siempre teneis que estar bien tratadas en ese tema. En pocas palabras¿Te ha pene...?

-No creo que esa sea la mejor manera de preguntarlo, Inui-. Interrumpió una voz.

-Amo-. Murmuró este asombrado-. Lo siento.

-Ya decía yo por qué Sakuno no estaba dando tumbos por el castillo-. Murmuró acercándose hasta ellos-. La respuesta, Inui, es no. No necesitas revisarla.

-Que tu no lo hallas tocado no quiere decir que otra persona no lo haya hecho-. Picó Fuji sonriente-. ¿o no?

Rió ante el descaro de la mirada de el dueño. Seguramente, si los vampiros asesinaran con la mirada, Fuji ya estaría muerto y enterrado. Inui, restándole importancia, regresó hasta su mesa, mirando a Fuji atentamente.

-¿A quién buscabas?

-Satoshi Horio-. Respondió este.

Ryoma se heló volviéndose hacia ellos, mientras que Sakuno los miraba confusa.

-¿Para qué le quieres?- Preguntó tosiendo.

-Para Tomoka-. Respondió el castaño-. Al parecer debido a los actos de nuestro amo, le ha cojido tirria a Sakuno y creo que será el único de tranquilizarla.

-Dirás de ponerla más histérica-. Recordó Ryoma bufando-. En fin... Haced lo que querais. Sakuno, nos vamos.

-Sí, amo...

Tras hacer una reverencia ante los dos hombres, siguió de cerca al peliverde. Estaba preocupada por quien sería aquel personaje tan importante en la vida de Tomoka. ¿Qué sería¿Igual que Momoshiro y Ann? Llevó una mano hasta su mentón, jugando con sus labios en sus dedos, manía cogida desde que llegó y se quedaba pensativa. Finalmente, un golpe en su frente la devolvió a la realidad. Su amo había golpeado su frente con dos de sus dedos, frenándola.

-Dolió-. Se quejó.

-Pues presta más atención-. Avisó el chico-. Escúchame bien.

-Sí.

-Mis órdenes, le guste o no a los demás, son ordenes que se cumplen. Si te parece bien, te quedas, si no, te largas. Así que no te preocupes por si alguien te trata mal por estar a mi lado.

-Creo que... es por compartir su cama...

-Todavía mejor-. Gruñó frotándose los cabellos-. Sakuno, de eso mismo te quería hablar. Esta noche no vallas a dormir al dormitorio, quédate con Ann.

Le miró estrañada y él frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué se dice?

-¡Ah!-. Exclamó dándose cuenta-. ¡Sí, amo!

-Bien, ahora, te daré otro qué hacer-. Informó-. Acompáñame.

-Sí, amo...

Caminaron lentamente hasta una de las habitaciones. Sakuno le miró confusa.

-Amo... esto es...

-El baño, lo sé. Apartir de ahora, te encargarás de ello. Entra.

Casi obligada, se adentró. El vao los recubrió por completo, casi impidiendo su visibilidad. Sintió los pasos firmes de su amo en la espalda y como sus manos empujaron su cintura.

-Desnúdate.

Las manos pasaron de su cintura hasta sus desnudos hombros, buscando el lazo que agarraba su vestido al cuello. Derepente el corsé parecía más apretado que nunca a su cuerpo y sintió miedo. Sin embargo, no quería que las manos se detuvieran. Permitió que él quitara por completo el vestido, dejándolo caer sobre el suelo húmedo y quedando simplemente en ropa interior.

-Pon las manos en la pared, para que te quite el corsé-. Ordenó de nuevo.

-Sí...

Obediente, colocó ambas manos en la pared, estirando los brazos. Las manos masculinas rodaron por estos, deslizándose hasta sus hombros. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto, abriéndolos ante el empuje de la ropa ceder. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y un gruñido. Aquella maldita ropa mataba. Sus senos quedaron al descubierto y la última prenda, aquel diminuto faldón, fue descendido por igual parsomanía. Finalmente, quedando desnuda ante él. La volvió lentamente.

-Ahora, tu.

-Pe... ¿Perdón?

-Desnúdame.

Tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que la veía desnuda mucho menos que le veía a él, pero _tan_ desnudos no. Temblando, aferró la camisa blanquecina que comenzaba a quedar pegada al cuerpo de su amo por la humedad. Deslizó los grandes botones lentamente, encontrándo piel bajo el camino creado. Rozó los hombros masculinos, marcando los fuertes brazos en el deslizamiento de la camisa. Las orbes doradas estaba posadas en su rostro, totalmente enrojecido por el calor que creaba la sala. El torso quedó al desnudo, mostrando la musculatura delgada de ese cuerpo frio incluso en aquel lugar.

De nuevo, la saliva demandó paso por su garganta. Caminó sus manos hasta la cintura, pestañeando con impaciencia. Sus dedos parecían demasiado rígidos y sus brazos pesados. Tragó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, apartando los cabellos que comenzaban a ser pesados por la humedad. Consiguió liberar finalmente el botón y lo dejó caer. Él mismo salió de ellos lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Había quedado totalmente ante unos asombrados ojos rojizos, comprobando perfectamente que era la primera vez que la joven veía un varón totalmente desnudo, o al menos, lo tocaba. A saber las de cosas que sucedieron en aquella celda.

-Ven.

-Sí...

Reaccióno, caminando tras él de cerca, sujeta a su mano, perdiéndose dentro de aquella niebla húmeda. Ryoma se detuvo cerca de un cerco que era la bañera, un jaccuzzi moderno podría a llegar dentro de miles de años, si el humano terminaba por reinar en la tierra. Una pequeña fuente dejaba escapar un gran chorro de agua caliente y Ryoma, se sentó frente a esta, estirando de ella con delicadeza y arrodillándola a su lado. La joven le miró curiosa, expectante a su qué hacer.

-Llena la esponja de jabón-. Indicó él.

Siguiendo la orden, estrujó entre sus manos la esponja, hasta que el jabón se mostró en ella, empapándola. Las manos de el vampiro tomaron con firmeza las femeninas, guiándola hasta su piel.

-Ahora, frota. Lávame.

-Sí...

Agarró con firmeza el objeto, acercándolo hasta la piel pálida. La esponja y el jabón rodaron por cada lugar con precisión, sin necesidad de frotar. Desde luego, su temblor tampoco se lo permitiría. La mano de su amo hacia rato que había abandonado la suya, extendiéndose ante ella, con los ojos cerrados, entregándole su cuerpo por completo. Parecía fácil. Primero el cuello, creando lentamente una forma de "j" y otra al rebés al llegar a sus hombros. Luego el tonificado torso. La espuma chorreba por todo el cuerpo, creando pequeños caminos hasta caer en la desnuda cintura, tapando la mata negruzca de bello ondulado. No se había atrevido si quiera a mirar, tenía sus rojizos ojos clavados en el torso que había abandonado, lavando ahora los fuertes brazos que más de una vez la habían alzado.

Suspiró intranquila, rodeando el cuerpo masculino. La espalda ancha y musculada también formaba parte de aquel sobervio cuerpo y se merecía ser atendida. Los oscuros cabellos mojados descendían como cadenas de serpientes sobre el cuello, sin llegar a cubrir más hallá. Jamás le había visto cortarse el cabello, o perder uno solo. Finalmente, la espalda quedó embardunada de jabón y aunque siguiera frotando, lo único que lograría sería arrancar la piel. Ryoma se alzó, permitiendo que ahora la esponja rodara por sus firmes nalgas, descendiendo por sus largas piernas, volviéndose al finalizar ese tramo.

Su boca se volvió pastosa. Era inocente, pero no hasta el punto de saber que ciertas zonas de el cuerpo son privadas y no se deben de tocar, sin embargo, su amo estaba totalmente expuesto a que sí lo hiciera. Claro está, como profesional. Era su sirvienta, debía obedecerle o tal y como había dicho, irse. Y no tenía a donde. Cambió el jabón por nuevo, en pausa. Se volvió, buscando afirmación el los dorados ojos, pero estos, estaban clavados en una de las losas de la pared en forma de león. ¿Tan interesante era? Seguro. Aquello no era importante entonces. Aplastó la esponja, escurriendola y caminó hasta la zona. Las caderas fueron frotadas y finalmente, llegó a cierto punto donde el hombre es hombre y la mujer, mujer.

Llevó la esponja hasta ese lugar, tragando y tragando con nerviosismo, podría jurar que hasta sentía como si si saliva rodara por su boca saliendo de sus labios sin quererlo. Rozó lentamente aquella zona, sin embargo, la fuerza ejerciente obligó a su amo dar un paso atrás y gruñir en molestia. Le miró, arrodillada frente a él y con las cejas en una clara mueca de miedo y tristeza, con las mejillas más rojas que jamás había tenido. Y él sonrió seductoramente. Agarró la mano que sujetaba la esponja y de nuevo, la guió por aquella zona, lavando su intimidad rápidamente.

-Así es como debes de hacerlo.

-Sí... sí, am.. amo-. Tartamudeó.

-Sigue.

Afirmó con la cabeza esta vez. Terminando su trabajo con las piernas. Ryoma suspiró, mirándola de reojo. Quitó la esponja de las manos de la chica, aclarándola y volviendo a impregnarla de jabón.

-Vamos.

La sentó sobre sus rodillas, lavando lentamente la deldaga espalda, apartando la larga mata de cabellos a un lado de el cuerpo femenino. Rodó lentamente por los brazos, caderas incluso comenzó con las suaves piernas. Alzó una a una con total descaro, abriendolas, para enterrar la esponja en la intimidad femenina. Sakuno gimió asustada, apoyándose en sus manos y reteniéndole.

-No te haré nada-. Susurró.

-Pero...

-Shu...

Frotó lentamente, tentado a ejercer pequeños círculos en intenciones nada normales, pero lo dejó. No era el momento si quería enseñarle su trabajo. La volteó, encontrándose con el rostro más sonrojado que jamás podría ver en ella. Rodó la esponja por el cuello femenino, deteniéndose en la clavícula y comenzando en los jóvenes y rectos pezones rosados, para perderse en el pequeño vientre. Lo rozó con una de sus manos y sonrió de nuevo, complacido. Sakuno realmente era virgen y entera para él. Lanzó la esponja a un lado, alzándose con ella a la vez. Caminaron hasta la gran fuente, adentrándose en el calor y aclarándose con el agua.

-Esto, tendrás que hacerlo siempre que me bañe-. Explicó-. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí... Da...vergüenza...

Sonrió, estirando de ella y sentándola de nuevo sobre sus muslos, agarrándo ambas piernas en su lado izquierdo y permitiendo que la mejilla izquierda de la chica se apoyara en su pecho. Casi flotaba en el agua y podría moverla tanto como deseara. Unos golpes en la puerta, rompieron su ensimiamiento.

-Señor-. La voz de Momoshiro habló através de la puerta-. Ya ha llegado.

-Ahora mismo voy.

Se alzó, dejando que todo el agua rodara por su cuerpo, casi salpicando a la confusa chica. Enrrolló su cuerpo en una gran toalla y la miró de reojo.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho, no vengas al dormitorio.

-Sí...

-Sal cuando desees de el baño.

* * *

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos y se detuvo ante una puerta. Detuvo el movimiento de abrirla al escuchar unas voces y sintió una mano sobre su hombro. 

-Ann.

-Sakuno, el amo tiene invitados, no puedes entrar ahora en el salón pequeño-. Explicó la muchacha-. Si quieres estudiar, ven conmigo.

-Sí-. Afirmó Sakuno siguiendola-. Por cierto, el amo quiere que duerma esta noche contigo...

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó Ann asombrada golpeando su frente-. Es imposible... Momoshiro vendrá a mi cuarto esta noche... es nuestro aniversario...-. Se frotó nerviosa las muñecas y el cuello-. Demonios... el amo siempre actua caprichosamente cuando menos debe... Veré donde te puedo meter... Espera, vale.

Sakuno afirmó, mirandola con una sonrisa amable. Realmente, Ann disfrutaba de sus momentos con Takeshi, pese a que delante de los demás le golpeara o insultara por pura vergüenza. Desde luego, se sentía realmente mal por causarle siempre molestias, pero estaba claro que a Tomoka no podría pedirle ese favor con el rebote que llevaba encima. Por desgracia, estas eran las dos únicas mujeres que conocía en el castillo y de confianza.

Caminaba totalmente cabizbaja, hasta que chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Se frotó la cabeza dolorida encontrándose con una sonrisa conocida y unos ojos semicerrados.

-Fuji-. Murmuró-. Disculpa...

-No pasa nada, Sakuno-. Respondió el profesor observándola atentamente-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-El amo me prohibió ir esta noche al dormitorio y Ann tiene cita con Momoshiro...

La puerta cercana se abrió, mostrando las personas que anteriormente hablaban en la sala y Fuji afirmó con la cabeza, pegando sus azulados en la figura femenina que caminaba al lado de su señor.

-Lo siento, Sakuno, pero no podrás ir al dormitorio esta noche-. Dijo serio.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo he dicho, Fuji-sensei-. Protestó arrugando la boca.

Fuji rió. Era tan divertido y fácil burlarse de esa pequeña. Abrazó los delgados hombros y caminó junto a ella lentamente por los pasillos.

-¿Ocurre algo con el amo?- Se interesó la chica-. ¿Es que no me quiere a su lado?

-Creo que esta vez, Sakuno, no se basa en si te quiere o no a su lado, simplemente, te protege de él, aunque tu no te des cuenta-. Explicó seriamente-. Simplemente, deberás confiar en nuestro amo.

-Sí... ¡Oh, no!¡Antes tengo que recoger mi ropa!

-¡Espera, Sakuno, no va...!... Madre mia...

* * *

-Siento mucho haberte molestado tan tarde, pero cuando recibí el aviso sobre Tomoka... 

-Entiendo, Horio-. Aceptó Ryoma desgustando la copa entre sus manos.

-Verá-. Interrumpió Inui el silencio que estaba apunto de comenzar-. Creemos que debería de verla, ya que anteriormente, estuvo viviendo con usted.

-Y se escapó para estar con su amo-. Señaló molesto el visitante.

Satoshi Horio, era un hombre de aspecto debilucho, cabellos rectos castaños, uniceja y ojos al igual que su cabello. Siempre fue un hombre de gran labia y dueño de varias tierras. Hijo de un gran general y superviviente proteguido de la gerra. Eso le daba aires de superioridad que cierta castaña no soportó y terminó en el castillo Echizen. Tomoka conocía bien el sufrimiento de ciertas personas fuera de la corte y Sakuno, fue una de ellas. En esos momentos, hablando tan finamente, Ryoma sentía ganas de arrancarle el cuello de un mordisco y no era literalmente. Inui se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Disculpe mi interrupción.

Todas las miradas masculinas se dirijieron hasta el cuerpo femenino. Una mujer castaña, de cabellos cortos y ojos por igual. De curvas seductoras y caminar sensual. Se acercó hasta Ryoma, abriendo la ventana tras este y señalando el cielo.

-Está apunto de amanecer¿no cree el señor que será mejor que nos retiremos?

-Sí-. Aceptó dejando la copa sin tocar-. Nos veremos pronto, Horio.

Sin esperar reacción por parte de el visitante, se marchó. La joven mujer, sí, joven a su lado, se agarraba de su brazo, acariciándolo con sensualidad. Sonrió. Las humanas llegaban a ser realmente interesantes e iguales. Cuando llegaba el momento, deseaban estar con la figura que les atrayera, sin importarles nada más, sin descubrir. Podría darle una lección a la mujer, pero era más interesante otras cosas en mente, o mejor dicho, en camino. Sexo y sangre unidos. Podría parecer una muerte realmente cruel para el humano, pero esa bastante conocido por las vampiresas que era realmente excitante. Lástima que ella no se convirtiera.

Finalmente, el cuello cedió ante su sed y el cuerpo femenino ahogó un grito en su garganta rota. Gimió, sintiendo toda la sangre correr por su cuerpo, calentando la rigidez de todos sus músculos, alzando su deseo, extasis. Se volvió, aún con su presa en sus labios y brazos. Sus músculos se tensaron y un grito inundó el lugar. Soltó su presa.

-Sakuno...

-¡Perdón!

La puerta se cerró con fuerza tras el cuerpo femenino tembloroso y los rápidos pasos llegaron hasta sus finos oidos. Se golpeó la frente, apartando el cuerpo inerte de su lado y gruñó ante la interrupción de su placer.

-Mierda cria desobediente. ¡Inui!¡ Momoshiro!

Rápidamente, estos llegaron. Inui se encargó de sacar el cuerpo sin que nadie se enterase, no era la primera vez. Momoshiro le miró espectante, frotándose la nariz ante el olor a sangre. Se acercó hasta Ryoma, mirándolo atentamente. Este frunció las cejas, mostrando su carrillo izquierdo, el cual fue lamido por su amo de llaves, limpiando los restos de sangre que tanta atención había llamado de el ojos lilas.

-¿Te vió?- Preguntó saboreando la piel de su amo.

-Sí-. Afirmó mirándolo de reojo-. Seguramente intentará escapar. Está asustada.

Momoshiro rozó sus labios con sus dedos, limpiando la sangre lentamente y llevando finalmente estos hasta su propio boca. Ryoma se alzó, caminando hasta la puerta.

-Encuéntrala, tráela ante mi. Iré a bañarme. Estoy cansado de tanta farsa. He vivido demasiado para jugar a adolescentes.

-Sí, amo.

* * *

Corrió, corrió, aterrorizada. Sus orbes parecían creadas para dibujar aquella imagen en su mente una y otra vez. Era imposible borrarla de sus pensamientos. Aferró con fuerza el delantal blanco que portaba, cayendo de bruces de golpe. Una figura se alzó a su lado, extendiendo su brazo, ayudándola. No le importó que sus ojos brillaran dentro de la oscuridad, ni que su cuerpo estuviera igualmente helado que el de su amo, tan solo, dejó que su cuerpo cayera en el más profundos de sus sueños. 

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero les gustara, pese a que fuera cortito...

Y me regalen unos rw TOT, que me han abandonado TOT.

Venga, POR FA TOT.

Muchas gracias a mis tres princesas que me dejaron su apoyo n.n.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Besitos.


	9. Lo que somos1

**¡Hola! Pues aquí estoy de regreso nn. Ojalá que este capítulo os guste. Aquí os dejo, nos vemos abajo n.n**

* * *

**Título original:**La llamada de la sangre.

**Autora:**Chia Uchiha.

**Capítulo noveno:**

**_Lo que somos...(1)_**

Golpeó la mesa, furioso, dejando que la sangre golpeara en tacas sobre su piel blanquecina. Miró de forma realmente atemorizante a las tres personas que permanecían encorbadas ante él, como muestra de respeto y doloridos por su incompetencia. Se alzó, caminando nervioso por toda la habitación, hasta que en pura rabia, golpeó el candelabro cercano, cortando su piel en el momento, la cual, recuperó su herida sin apenas necesidad de tiempo contado.

-Explícamelo de nuevo-. Ordenó.

Momoshiro se acercó a duras penas, sujetando entre sus manos su típica carpeta negra. Rodó sus alilados ojos, encontrándose con los rostros serios y algo miedosos de sus compañeros. Tosió, intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

-No la hemos encontrado-. Explicó a duras penas-. Ella no se encuentra en el castillo y no hay señas de que halla salido.

-¿¡Cómo demonios puede haber pasado!?-. Gritó. En rápidos movimientos, sujetó a su amo de llaves de el cuello, alzándolo-. ¿Acaso no avisaste a los guardias?

-Sí, amo-. Respondió el moreno nervisamente-. Estaban todos avisados.

-Quizás traer a esa mocosa no fuera buena idea-. Protestó Tomoka cruzándose de brazos-. Tan solo ha traido problemas. Uno tras otro.

-Tomoka.

La voz de Ryoma extremeció a todos los presentes, menos a la orgullosa joven, que se acercó hasta él, mirándole fascinada. Horio había terminado por irse y no tuvo tiempo de verle razón por la cual, Tomoka, no había cambiado su mal humor de esos días. La garganta de la joven quedó apresada por una de las fuertes manos, frias y masculinas de su amo.

-Cuando te pida tu opinión la darás, mientras tanto, cierra la boca.

Sin el menor de los esfuerzos, la había alzado. Sus largas uñas habían tentado en atravesar aquella blanda piel e incluso sus dedos en apresar los débules huesos, rompiéndolos y no volviendo a tener que soportar aquella voz tan chillona que caracterizaba a la castaña. Sin embargo, se retuvo. Aquellas simples palabras bastaron para que Tomoka sintiera miedo y decidiera que su vida era más importante que unas duras palabras que no servirían para nada. Eran inútiles. Se frotó los verdosos cabellos, mirándoles atentamente.

-Debiste de decísrelo-. Le regañó Inui seriamente-. Eres un crio.

-Olvídalo y encuéntrala-. Zanjó.

Se dejó caer sobre su frecuente butaca, estirándose cuan largo era, frotando su rostro de aspecto cansado con ambas manos y enredado sus largos dedos en sus cortos cabellos. Suspiró. Desbió la mirada hasta la cama arrugando el entrecejo. Momoshiro, que todavía se encontraba en el lugar, tras la huida de el mozo de cruadas, le miró expectante, esperando alguna nueva orden. Sabía que aquello no había terminado.

-¿Dónde puede haber ido?

-Seguramente, no podrá haber salido de el castillo sola-. Opinó Takeshi con seriedad-. Ryoma... Si ella se hiriera o cortara, podrías sentir su sangre en cualquier lado¿cierto?

-Tengo la misma longuitud que tu a la hora de sentir sangre-. Respondió confuso-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...¿acaso crees que ella..?

-Es solo mi opinión.

Gruñó de nuevo, alzándose y caminando nervioso por toda la sala. Si no hubiera descubierto que Sakuno pertenecía a Sakura¿estaría tan preocupado¿Realmente tendría que haber renunciado a tenerla en el castillo¿Debía de olvidarse de ella? Se negaba. No ahora que ya había tomado una decisión.

-Takeshi-. Llamó firme-. Encuéntrala.

* * *

Tosió, escupiendo aquella extraña sopa. Aquella mujer simplemente le había dejado la comida y con cara de malas pulgas, se marchó, tras presentarse. Su nombre era Sumire y al parecer, llevaba años viviendo en aquel lugar. Estaba perdida. Jamás había visto esa persona en el castillo. Mucho menos, aquellas formas tan extrañas de la habitación. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella. No se encontraba en las propiedades Echizen. Se alzó, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, pero no le importó. El grande camisón blanquecino que llevaba, era demasiado grande y largo para ella, pero no impedía movimiento alguno. Se alzó, apartando las pesadas mantas que la habían abrigado durante esa noche. Sus desnudos pies se posaron sobre las frias valdosas de aquel suelo helado. Caminó torpemente hasta la ventana cercana, abriéndola. La noche había caido sobre las cabezas de los seres vivos y suspiró. Había dormido durante el día, como ya constumbre en ella desde que dormía con su amo. 

De tan solo pensar en él, su cuerpo se heló. Aquello fue aterrador. Su amo había desgarrado completamente la garganta de aquella joven. No logró ver nada más. Tan solo aquella viscosa sangre correr por el cuello inerte y por los labios de su amo. Aquellos dorados ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso, sedientos y demasiado crueles. Lo único que sintió fue terror y como siempre, su cuerpo optó por huir. ¡Era aterrador! No conseguiría explicárselo a nadie. Era imposible. El miedo nunca había sido posible explicarlo, al menos, para ella.

-Buenos dias... o mejor, buenas noches, señorita.

Se volvió hacia aquella dura, pero a la vez tierna voz. Su espalda chocó contra la pared, observando la figura que se mantenía a las sombras de la pequeña llama de la vela que descansaba cerca de ella.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia-. Respondió él secamente-. Simplemente, digamos que soy vuestro salvador. Al menos, por ahora...

-¿Por ahora?...

-Depende de lo que seáis de ese atolondrado Echizen?

La figura se dejó caer sobre una butaca realmente parecida a la de su amo. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué era de aquel extraño hombre? Su sirvienta. Sí, era lo único que podía ser de Echizen Ryoma. Nada más.

-Soy... una de sus sirvientas.

-¿En qué le servias?-. Se interesó de nuevo aquella persona.

-En todo lo que él quería...

-¿Cuál fue la última orden?

-Ba... bañarle...-. Tartamudeó.

El hombre rió entre dientes, cruzándose de piernas y recargándose en el mueble. Le miró asustada. Pese a que aquella risa era claramente pura ironía, no sentía nada. Ni miedo, ni rabia por burlarse de ella. Nada.

-Así que tu eres su nuevo juguete-. Susurró el hombre alzándose.

Finalmente, la luz parecía que podría mostrar aquel rostro del cual portador se acercaba hacia ella, sin embargo, no lo logró. No entendía cómo ni en qué momento, pero la figura masculina apareció tras ella, sujetándola con fuerza de los hombros. Su cabeza se quedó pegada al amplio pecho y tembló, al sentir el frio que recorría aquellos largos dedos. El verano parecía no existir en ese momento.

-Cuanto lo siento, jovencita, pero mucho me temo que tu no eres tan solo una sirvienta. Este chico no ha cambiado nada.

Su rostro quedó atrapada suavemente por una de las grandes manos, que ladearon su cuello, dejándolo totalmente a la merced de los labios masculinos.

-Pero... cambiémos eso-. Murmuró sobre su cálida piel, golpeando con su frio aliento en esta, lamiendo lentamente la zona y sonriendo-. Dale una grata sorpresa.

* * *

Golpeó con furia la silla de montar, tirándola contra el suelo y mirando amenazadoramente al amo de llaves. Momoshiro comenzaba a creer que siempre se encontraba en los momentos más inoportunos, resultando estos demasiado desagradables y duros. Ryoma tendía a estar cada vez más y más furioso. Durante dos semanas no había tenido noticias de el paradero de aquella mocosa y todos, estaban pagando por ello. Era conocido el mal caracter de el chico, pero ahora, era peor que siempre. Era cruel, mataba por pura rabia, había incluso llegado a degollar a uno de los pinches de cocina sin razón, mientras que Kawamura estaba centrado en la recolección de información por la pequeña chica. 

-Señor, hace ya dos semanas... cabe la posibilidad de que haya...

-¿Muerto?-. Preguntó el peliverde riendo de forma torturante-. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. ¡Ahora soy yo quien tendrá que matarla!

-¡Amo!

La voz de Ann interrumpió los deseos de el ojos dorados de estrangular a su amigo. Ambos hombres la miraron, uno con rabia y otro, con agradecimiento. Ann ni les prestó atención. Corrió hasta ellos, tendiéndole una carta a su amo. Ryoma frunció las cejas en molestia. Bufó, arrancándosela de las manos y abriéndola sin interés, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían estar clavados en la nota, nada más leer el interior. Miró a Ann y con gran rapidez, la sujetó de los hombros, zarandeándola.

-¿Quién entregó esta nota?

-Un joven, pero ya se marchó-. Explicó Ann asustada-. ¿¡Tenía que retenerle¡Nunca distes una orden así! Simplemente me dijo, que era importante y que tu no te negarías a leerla, nada más ver el remitente.

-Ann-. La llamó rudo-. El remitente, es el nombre de Sakuno.

-Permíteme ver esa carta, Ryoma-. Ordenó amablemente Fuji apareciendo-. Soy su maestro y reconocería su letra en cualquier lugar.

El vampiro estendió aquella misiva hacia el maestro, que la miró atentamente. Ann se removió sobre sus pies, nerviosas, mientras que Fuji ladeó la cabeza, entregando la carta de nuevo al peliverde.

-Lo siento, Ryoma, pero pese a que esta carta venga en su nombre, la letra no es de Sakuno. Tu, más que nadie, deberías de saber a quién pertenece.

Momoshiro miró asustado al más bajo de todos. Fuji sonrió maliciosamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que aprendas de nuevo.

Ann los miró confuso, mientras que ambos hombres, ignorándola a ella junto a su compañero sentimental, se fulminaban con la mirada. Finalmente, fue Ryoma quien se apartó, caminando hasta el caballo y colocando la silla que momentos antes había golpeado. Miró de nuevo el remite y se subió, espoleando al animal para que se marchara. Sin dudarlo un momento, Takeshi le imitó, depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su novia, al pasar justo a su lado.

-Siempre tras Ryoma-. Bufó acalorada. Cada beso era demasiado para una humana-. Espero que no pase nada y que... que Sakuno esté bien. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila-. Susurró Fuji golpeando con suavidad el hombro de la chica-. No ocurrirá nada...

* * *

El frio era lo único que quedaba en ella. El aliento entraba en su cuerpo, pero no llenaba sus pulmones. Sentía las cadenas de sus muñecas y tobillos apresarla, herirla, pero la sangre no llegaba a vertirse. Rodó sus ojos entre cerrados, visualizando completamente cada uno de los ladrillos en la oscuridad. Se lamió los labios, extrañamente excitada, ante el simple paso de una de las pocas ratas que había aprendido que lo mejor era no acercarse hasta ella. El resto de su al rededor, yacían muertas, secas. Todas habían terminado siendo presa de su extraño deseo. Despertó en aquel lugar, de nuevo encerrada. Lloró, gritó, pero nadie acudió, tan solo las ratas, atraidas por el olor a muerte que desprendía, sin embargo, estas se convirtieron en sus presas. No sintió asco, aquella sangre que fluía por todas las venas de aquellos cuerpos tan pequeños, eran realmente deliciosa. Caliente. Embiagradora. Excitante. 

Sentía que podía romper aquellas cadenas, pero no se atrevía. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora si salía¿Dónde podría ir? Una mera esperanza le recordaba a su amo, sin embargo, no terminó por cuajar. Él... ¿Era lo mismo en lo que se había convertido? Aquel extraño personaje la había transformado en lo que era... Si es que tenía explicación. O al menos, nombre. Sintió ligeros pasos cerca de la puerta y apresó sus labios con fuerza. ¿Sería aquel individuo? No. Imposible. Cuando despertó, no había ni rastro de nadie. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al momento en que la pesada puerta se abrió. De nuevo, se encontró con el mismo hombre que con anterioridad la había salvado.

-Está aquí-. Habló seriamente Momoshiro.

Le miró, incrédula, hasta que unos firmes pasos dieron aparición a la persona que pertenecían. Se heló, más si cabía. Negó con la cabeza ante aquella presencia, intentando pegar su espalda más y más a la pared que no cedía, en cada uno de los pasos de aquel maravilloso ser que se arrodilló ante ella, cogiéndola de el mentón y bruscamente, ladeando su cabeza, encontrando dos orificios en su cuello, curándose con lentitud. Él gruñó.

-Momoshiro, busca un carruaje, ata los dos caballos. Serás el cochero-. Ordenó como constumbre.

Las cadenas se rompieron sin el menor esfuerzo y extrañamente, al momento en que la alzaba, se descubrió a si misma, mostrando sus dientes hacia _su amo_. Ryoma gruñó, golpeándola suavemente en la boca, obligándola a gritar y querer zafarse, pero no se lo permitió. Clavó los dientes sobre el hombro cercano de el vampiro, que gruñó, alejándola al instante.

-Estate quieta-. Ordenó golpeando de nuevo en su boca-. No muerdas.

Gimió de rabia. Algo la impulsaba a comportarse así. No podía evitarlo. Y de nuevo sus dientes se clavaron en la dura piel masculina, justo en la mejilla izquierda. Ryoma la miró de reojo, esperando que se separara.

-¿Feliz por morderme?-. Preguntó irónico-. Ahora, suelta.

De nuevo gruñó, mordiendo más fuerte, sintiendo como la herida desgarrada terminaba por cerrarse aun teniendo sus colmillos dentro. Se apartó, lamiendo frenéticamente la herida, hasta cerrarla. Algo extraño, le indicó el final de su rabia. Permitió que la guiara hasta aquel carruaje abandonado, pero demasiado bien cuidado. Ryoma la dejó sobre el duro asiento, tirando sobre su semidesnudo cuerpo su chaqueta y cubriéndola. Cerró la puerta, permitiendo tiempo a Momoshiro para motar. Acurrucada en el sillón, miró a su al rededor, maravillándose por la nueva visibilidad de su ojos. Objetos más de cerca o lejanos, según su deseo. Olores más sensibles. Podría jurar que criaturas vivientes caminaban cerca de la carroza en movimiento. Y otro olor realmente llamativo. El que se encontraba a su lado. Como un gato, se asentó en sus manos y rodillas, caminando hacia él en gatas. Ryoma la miró de reojo, alzando una ceja. Pero no le importó. Continuó su trabajo de acercarse.

El abrigo cayó a su espalda, dejando libres sus largas hebras. Ryoma ni se inmutó. Continuó en la misma forma, sintiendo como ella apegaba su rostro a su mejilla, frotando su nariz y boca por su piel, aspirando su olor, hasta el punto de lamerlo. Como si de un animal doméstico se tratara, lo lamió. Sonrió ante el tacto y se acurrucó a su lado, divertida. Le parecía tan nuevo ahora. Le conocía, no le había olvidado, pero era tan nuevo ahora. El olor, el tacto, su propia imagen y su sabor. Le había mordido y aquel sabor, se le pegó en la lengua, en sus labios, en sus sentidos.

-Quier más-. Rogó melosamente.

-¿Más, qué?-. Preguntó sin mirarla.

-De ti-. Rió. Alocada.

Enredó los largos dedos en los verdosos cabellos, echando la cabeza masculina hacia atrás. Su boca se adelantó hasta llegar al mentón masculino, mordiéndolo sin herirlo, lamiéndolo y dictando un camino de saliva hasta la nuez, la cual saboreó largo rato, hasta sentir las masculinas manos bajo sus axilas, sentándola sobre las piernas estiradas de _su amo_. Rió, de nuevo, alocada, divertida. Pero se movió, inquieta. Él no le permitía moverse, con las cejas fruncidas en un deje de tristeza, pero esos ojos dorados, continuaban siendo frios, aislados de el mundo. Aún con su nueva visión, podía verlo. Sentirlo. Lo que le atraída de él, era su olor a soledad, amargura.

-¿Quién te ha echo esto, Sakuno?-Preguntó-. Era yo quien debería de haberte transformado... ¿quién fue?

-No le vi-. Respondió desinteresada. Jugando con la ropa de el hombre-. Estaba oscuro. _El amo_ no me quiso y _él_ sí.

-¿Cómo que _el amo_¿A qué viene ese tono con mi nombre?-. Preguntó extrañamente molesto.

-¿Cree que ahora es superior a mi?

Guardó silencio, frotándose las sienes con cansancio. Ella sonrió maliciosa. Finalmente libre de una parte y con mayor fuerza, logró volver a quedarse peligrosamente frente a él. Su boca se entreabrió, su lengua se mostró, lamiendo los entreabiertos labios masculinos, hasta morderlos. Lamió, lentamente, los blanquecinos labios, clavando los rojizos ojos entrecerrados en los dorados. Sin embargo, la apartó.

-No juegues con esto-. Advirtió-. Al menos, aconstumbrate a esto.

-No quiero. Quiero jugar-. Gruñó molesta.

-Estás excitadas porque eres novata en esto. Yo me sentí igual que tu al principio, incluso seducí a mi creador-. Explicó apartándola-. Debes de aprender a controlarlo todo-. Murmuró entre dientes-. Y pensar que tenga que ser yo quien te enseñe sin ser mia...

-¿Sin ser tuya?-. Se interesó la joven acomodándose-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sonrió.

-Así que no has perdido de el todo esa inocencia. Pese a que eres un peligro excitante-. Gruñó ante las últimas palabras-. Eres un pecado que no deberías de haber sido creada como vampiro.

-¿Eso es lo que soy?

-Somos-. Corrigió-. Yo también lo soy. Aquello que me viste hacer era alimentarme. Tu también tendrás que hacerlo. Te enseñaré a comer de un humano, a desgustar la sangre en una copa, a presentir los movimientos de tu presa, a convivir con los que son como nosotros.

-¿Qué quiere decir convivir con otros como nosotros?-. Preguntó divertida. Se acercó hasta las cortinas y la entreabrió, encontrándose con Momoshiro-. Él también es atractivo... huele bien.

-A eso me refiero-. La atrajo contra él, cerrando la cocina-. No tienes que acostarte con todos los que te atraigan. Estoy seguro que no tardarías en atraer a Momoshiro a tus redes. Pero...-. Interrumpió el intento de protestar-. Te recuerdo que ese hombre está unido a una de tus mejores amigas.

Suspiró, revolviéndose y acomodando sus cabeza en las fuertes piernas, mientras que jugaba con uno de los dedos masculinos.

-Entonces¿A quién tengo que amar?... además... tengo sed.

-Ahora beberás. Espera a llegar, la paciencia, creéme, es importante-. Aconsejó.

Sakuno aceptó, acomodándose mejor, acurrucándose más a su lado y de forma lenta, terminó durmiéndose. Ryoma la observó atentamente, clavando sus ojos en las dos heridas que aún se cerraban. Frunció las cejas. Sabía qué era, que era aquello que se le escapaba, pero no lograba recordar. ¿Quién demonios había transformado a Sakuno, adelantándosele? Tenía en mente convertir a la chica, desde luego que sí, pero deseaba que fuera ella quien decidiera. Incluso quería darle la oportunidad de vivir más como humana, aquella oportunidad que a él no se le dió. Sin embargo, alguien había truncado aquel destino y por una mera espina, creía en alguien.

* * *

-Olvídalo. Es imposible que sea él. 

Inui revisó a la muchacha, quitando sus gafas y palpando sus sienes de forma cansada.

-La chica está bien. Tan solo tendrás que enseñarla, igual que Tezuka hizo contigo-. Declaró-. Ahora es una de nosotros y me temo, que solo tu podrás ser su maestro. Seguramente, será tan alocada como tu. Ambos teníais la misma edad cuando tu creador te convirtió, aunque no lo recuerdes.

-Amigo, ese momento es lo que más recuerdo ahora-. Confesó-. Completamente...

**Flas back:**

_Arrugadas las ropas, sucias las telas blancas de su camisa, rotos los negros pantalones. Borracho. Como cualquier otro joven en aquel tiempo, había encontrado solución en el alcohol. Se frotó los labios, perdiendo así el equilibrio y cayendo sobre unas grandes hojas tiradas. Maldijo mentalmente a la persona que las cortara. Se volteó, encontrándose con la gran y enorme luna blanca. Si aquella hermosa noche no hubiera discutido con el borracho de su padre. Un momento¿Discutido? Si lo único que había echo era indicarle que no quería ser político, prefería vivir la juventud y después, como cualquier hombre, sentarse tras un gran despacho, dirigiendo una gran empresa. Para eso había pagado por mérito propio sus estúdios. Pero no. Su padre no lo entendía._

_-Maldita vida-. Gruñó en un susurro de voz inmersa de alcohol._

_-¿Así lo crees?-. Pregunto una figura a su lado, la cual le miraba con una mueca de molestia-. Me estás estropeando las hojas._

_-¿Qué más da?_

_-Mucho-. Tosió el hombre-. ¿Quién eres?_

_-Ryoma Echizen-. Escupió-. ¿Usted?_

_-Tezuka Kunimitsu. Recien acabo de llegar a la ciudad. No sabía que el menor de los Echizen fuera un borracho sin escrúpulos._

_-Recien llegado y ya nos conoce-. Rió asqueado. ¿Cómo no conocerles? Su padre y hermano mayor se había encargado de darles una fama bastante... molesta-. ¿Es alguien que desea vengarse por una de sus mujeres?_

_-Para nada. El sexo opuesto me atrae, pero no como usted cree-. Una sonrisa sumamente altiva se mostró en los labios de aquel hombre-. Aunque claro esta, también soy hombre. Pero no le hago ascos a nada._

_-¿Le da lo mismo hombre o mujer?_

_-Sigue siendo amor¿no, caballero?-. Preguntó estendiéndole una mano, la cual aceptó-. Al menos, esa es mi opinión. No quiere decir que tengas que aceptarla. El hombre es libre de tener elección._

_-Eso dígaselo a mi padre-. Protestó alzándose y sacudiendo su ropa._

_-Ah, su padre-. Nombró sarcásticamente-. Ahora entiendo su mal olor a alcohol su falta de equilibro y la excitación falsa de sus sentidos. _

_-¿Es médico para saber tanto? Casi parece que puede ver hasta mi sangre correr por mis venas._

_De nuevo, una sonrisa de complicidad escapó de aquellos sensuales labios. No lo comprendía. Debía de ser el alcohol que corría por su cuerpo, el cabreo que llevaba encima o cualquier otra razón, pero era la primera vez que un hombre le parecía atractivo. Aquellas sonrisas ocultaban claramente algún excitante secreto y desde luego, quería saberlo. No era un hombre de palabra rápida, pero extrañamente, con Tezuka Kunimitsu, logró serlo. Levemente, pero lo fue._

_Después de aquel encuentro, se crearon más. Extrañamente, estando con aquel hombre, encontraba cierta paz. Lo único extraño era que tan solo podía verle en las noches. No importaba si llovía, si era pura tiniebla, Tezuka siempre aparecía. Su lugar de encuentro se tornó una tasca cualquiera, frecuentada por diferentes hombres y mujeres. Extrañamente y, para molestia de muchos otros hombres, las mujeres frecuentaban demasiado al castaño. Apuesto como él solo las llevaba a todas de cabeza. Sin embargo, él desconocía la clara razón y hasta que varios dias, rumores cercanos a muertes en un pueblo vecino no llegaron, no comenzó a sospechar. Las extrañas salidas nocturnas, la falta de bebida en sus ratos de ocio, el poder de atracción que tenía en los demás. Algo ocultaba y esas sonrisas, eran también una prueba._

_-¿Qué eres?_

_Tezuka lo miró incrédulo._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-No eres humano._

_-... demasiado inteligente._

_Aquella sonrisa cínica, ahora se volvió divertida. ¿Acaso había estado jugando con él durante tanto tiempo? Estaba recargado en el sofá de el mayor, cómodo, tanto que no sintió miedo alguno de que en rápidos movimientos, imposible para verlos él, se acercó hasta su persona. Tezuka acarició sus largos cabellos verdosos, enredando los largos dedos en ellos. De entre tantas conversaciones, jamás se había sentido tenso de repente, al sentir caricias por parte de el castaño._

_-Ryoma¿quieres escapar de todo¿querrías ser como yo?..._

_-¿Qué eres?-. Repitió._

_-Algo conocido como nosferatum, o vampiro mejor._

_-Esas cosas no existen-. Espetó._

_-Un incrédulo¿eh?-. Se rió-. Desde luego, eres tan único que no me arrepentiría de que fueras mi hijo. Acompáñame en las tinieblas, Ryoma..._

_Con una extraña delicadeza, su cuello sintió como los dedos masculinos eran perfectas caricias de placer. ¿Desde cuando tenía el cuello tan sensible? O, peor¿Desde cuando un hombre le proporcionaba placer? Le miró confuso, sintiendo como los labios de Tezuka se apoyaba sobre su blanca piel, besándola, succionándole e incluso, desgarrándola. Sintió los dientes sobre esta, cediéndole el paso a sus colmillos superiores, hasta que finalmente, un líquido caliente corrió por su cuello, siendo lamido y succionado por él. La oscuridad le envolvió, cayendo inerte sobre los brazos de el mayor y cediendo a cuanto quisiera._

_No lo comprendía. Igual que un hijo no comprende el porqué de ser creado. Ahora, lo tendría que vivir de nuevo y con otro padre. Esta vez, como vampiro._

**Fin de el flas back.**

Si el espejo reflejara su imagen, podría asegurarse de que aquellos dos orificios desaparecieron finalmente. Que no quedó rastro alguno. No se sentía mal por haber sido creado por Tezuka, al rebés, había aprendido tantas cosas de él..., aunque sí tenía una espina clavada. Era él quien deseaba convertir a Sakuno. Tenía que reconocerlo: La quería para él.

¿Podría ser ahora un buen maestro¿Podría llegar a la altura de Tezuka? No era fácil controlar a aquella muchacha, y, lo sabía. Ahora, tendría que aprender algo que siempre le había faltado, aunque no lo pareciese. La paciencia.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, pues tras tanto tiempo, aquí escribí esto n.n

Sé que me tardé, pero era necesario porque se lo prometí a una amiga n.n

He visto que en algunos rw me han preguntado por el fic de ginecólogo y repito lo que ya he dicho en anteriores capítulos.

Se borró de repente, sin razón.

Y yo misma borré los capítulos guardadosXD, así que no tengo nada u,u.

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus rw y paciencia n.n. Me gustaron mucho y me hicieron muy feliz!

¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

Chia.


	10. Lo que somos 2

**¡Hola:3**

**Bueno, aquí traigo capítulo nuevo y... ¡Último! SorpresaXD.**

**Bueno, último, último, no. Queda el epílogo nn. En fin. Me quedó demasiado largo igual X.X Pero espero que les guste n.n.**

* * *

**Título original:**La llamada de la sangre.

**Autora:**Chia Uchiha.

**Capítulo noveno.**

Lo que somos 2.

Se removió sobre la cama, riendo en silencio. Observó el rostro inmutable en su sueño de su amo. Acarició la mejilla cercana con el filo de su uña, sin perforar la fina piel. No hubo reacción. Frunció las cejas molesta. Acercó su boca hasta el oido cercano, soplando sobre este. Nada.

-¿Hum?-. Preguntó sin comprender.

No se despertaba. Se mordió el labio inferior en protesta. Sin embargo, otra idea llegó hasta su alocada mente. Traviesa. Se ocultó bajo las sábanas y caminó como si de un gusano se tratara, trepando por el cuerpo masculino y sentándose sobre las caderas, con ambas piernas a cada lado de éstas. Apoyó su pecho sobre el de él, que había fruncido las cejas y apretado la mandíbula. Esta vez sonrió. Aquello surtió efecto.

Apartó uno de sus largos y traviesos mechones, acercando su rostro sobre el ya no tan sereno de su amo. Sus dientes mordieron la nariz mostrada, pero de nuevo no ocurrió el efecto que deseaba. Gruñó. Pestañeó al recordar el efecto que sus lamidas creaban en aquellos labios. Y lo volvió a hacer. Sujetó entre sus dientes el inferior y de un rápido movimiento, acarició el superior. Bingo.

Ryoma abrió los ojos rápidamente, mirándola serio. La tomó de el cuello, con intenciones de apartarla, mas no funcionó. Se aferró con sus muslos a las caderas, creando más intimidad entre ellos y apresando los hombros masculinos entre sus manos.

-Sakuno, quítate de encima-. Ordenó con voz ronca.

-No-. Negó ella-. Tengo hambre. Si no me das de comer, lo cazaré yo.

Él rió. Burlón.

-¿Te crees que eres capaz de cazar sin llamar la atención ¡No me hagas reir!

-¡Pero tengo hambre!-. Bramó frotándose contra él-. ¡Anoche no me diste de comer¡Fuiste malo¡Un mal amo!

Esta vez, la fuerza de el hombre la tumbó, encontrándose bajo su cuerpo y en aún más intimidad que antes. El camisón que portaba para dormir se había deslizado hasta su vientre y solo ambas ropas interiores los separaban. Su pecho se alzó, jadeante, golpeando contra el plano y fuerte de él. Sus muñecas quedaron atrapadas en las grandes manos, pegadas a cada lado de la gran almohada. Pestañeó, buscando los dorados ojos, encontrándolos enfurecidos.

-Si no hubieras huido, ahora sería yo tu padre. Sería todo más fácil. ¿Qué yo he sido mal amo¿Qué has sido tu?

-¡Estaba _agustada_!-. Protestó ella.

-Sera _asustada_-. Rectificó alzando una ceja-. Sigues sin hablar bien. ¡Demonios!-. Maldijo-. ¿Y eso te hizo huir?

-Pues sí-. Afirmó incrédula-. El miedo me hace hacer eso...

-Y aceptar la ayuda de desconocidos.

-Cuando te conocí tu también eras un desconcido-. Replicó-. Entonces, tampoco tendría que haber confiado en ti.

-Exactamente-. Aceptó con razonamiento-. Por esa misma razón, no estarías ahora aquí.

-¿Cómo?-. Preguntó maliciosa-. ¿Abierta de piernas bajo tu cuerpo?

-¡No hables de esa forma tan vulgar!-. Regañó apartándose. Ella gruñó-. Vamos a comer.

Sakuno rió, saltando sobre la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta, al tiempo que la detuvo, aferrándola de uno de sus largos mechones.

-Ey, ey, frena el carro-. Ordenó-. Primero tendrás que vestirte.

-¿Eh?-. Exclamó como niña pequeña-. ¿Por qué?

-¿¡Cómo que por qué!?-. Exclamó escandalizado-. Mocosa insolente. ¡Vístete!

-¡No quiero!

-Muy bien.

La arrastró hasta la cama, arracándole el camisón de un estirón. Sakuno jadeó ante el fuerte empujón, mirándole atentamente, hasta formar una sonrisa divertida. Y él gruñó. Se volvió, abriendo las puertas de el armario y buscando entre los vestidos, hasta hallar uno finalmente de su gusto. Plateado y con bordes blancos. Se volvió hacia ella, dejando el vestido a un lado. La alzó por las axilas, dejándola en pie sobre el mulllido colchón. Buscó el corsé, y luchando contra las negativas de la castaña, logró ponérselo. Con lo que los odiaba. Eran tan difíciles de quitar.

Recogió el largo cabello al momento en que rodó el vestido por el diminuto cuerpo femenino. Sonrió divertido por un instante. Cubierta el rostro sin poder verle. Sus senos se curvaban hacia bajo por el peso de la ropa. El delgado vientre se alzaba ante la agitada respiración de la chica. Sus largas piernas temblaban en sujeción de el equilibrio. Estiró finalmente de la ropa, ladeando su cabeza. Si seguía dándole vueltas, terminaría haciendo todo lo contrario que tenía previsto. Si no que caería en los planes de diversión de Sakuno.

Recordó cuando tiempo atrás, nada más haber sido creado, sentía la necesidad excesiva de el sexo opuesto. Amar a una mujer. Desfogar su deseo carnal. Años depués se convertiría en hábitos aburridos. Sin embargo, con la chica, se había vuelto a encender la misma llama que Sakura encendió siglos atrás. Y la maldecía por ello. Ahora que se había convertido en vampiro y necesitaba, ansiaba más de todo, era un peligro para él. Aún sentía que su miembro reaccionaba después de haberla tenido momentos antes entre sus brazos.

Si no se hubiera detenido a tiempo, ahora estaría haciendo el amor con ella, sin saciarse. En toda su vida jamás había yacido con una mujer como él. Una vampiresa. Sakuno sería la primera si sucediera. Aquello le hizo temblar de placer. Se había estado controlando tanto tiempo y ahora tenía demasiadas oportunidades.

-¿Estás bien? Parece sofocado-. Se preocupó amablemente la joven, apresando sus mejillas entre sus frios dedos-. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

-No-. Negó ronco. La bajo de el mueble y observó-. Vamos.

La aferró de la mano, estirando de ella. Era el único modo de asegurarse que no se desviara de el camino. Se detuvo, observando atentamente a las personas que comenzaban sus trabajos en el castillo. Humanos algunos. Sakuno se lamió los labios, llevando un dedo hasta estos y acariciandolos, carnosos y rojizos. Intentó alejarse, pero la retuvo con fuerza, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de ella.

-Los humanos de el castillo no se tocan-. Ordenó serio-. Cada vez que comas humanos, será fuera.

-Tu comistes aquí-. Recordó en molestia.

-Esa clase de comida... tómala como comida a domicilio.

-Yo quiero tener comida a domicilio-. Exigió.

-Algún día-. Carraspeó y continuó su camino hasta el exterior-. Hoy cenaremos fuera.

Sakuno le siguió con impaciencia, aceptando subir de nuevo a uno de los carruajes, esta vez, conducido por un chofer. Momoshiro era el amo de llaves, no un chofer particular. Con una vez que supliera al miedoso conductor, bastaba. La joven se movía en su lugar y Ryoma arrugó las cejas en preocupación. Si no le daba de beber cuanto antes, enloquecería más. Sus miradas chocaron y de nuevo, un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo. Su maldito cuerpo que reaccionaba ante nada, como jamás habia echo.

Ella sonrió. Pese a ser recien nacida en ese poder, Sakuno sentía de forma instintiva que le producía. Y lo peor de todo, es que su cambio a vampiro la había vuelto sensual y atractiva. Como todos eran. Atrayentes. Y al parecer a ella le gustaba. La sintió caminar hasta él, arrodillarse ante sus piernas y jugar con sus dedos sobre sus tensadas piernas. La miró, impasible en su rostro pero nervioso y furioso en su interior. Jamás había tenido que contener tanto sus impulsos como en ese momento.

Logró sujetar las manos, al tiempo en que estas comenzaban a hacer que sus ingles sintieran lijeros espasmos de cosquillas placenteras. La alzó con brusquedad, lanzándola contra el asiento. Ahora no era necesario que fuera más delicado, puesto que ya no se heriría como antes. Sus heridas sanarían en cualquier momento dado.

-Deja de jugar-. Ordenó tragando obligatoriamente.

-¿Por qué me rechazas si te atraigo?

-Porque sé controlarme-. Reflexionó por un instante-. Algún día comprenderás que eso no lo es todo en la vida, Sakuno.

Sakuno hizo el mismo gesto de confusión que tiempo atrás él hizo. Tezuka le dijo aquella misma frase un día necesario que él mismo se sentía furioso por no poder desfogar sus deseos carnales. Y antes de que la joven se convirtiera en lo que eran ambos, sabía perfectamente controlar sus instintos, incluso cuando saboreaba la sangre más placentera. Cambió con Sakura y ahora, volvía a cambiar con Sakuno. Era su maldito cuerpo el que reaccionaba instintivamente y aún podía paladear el sabor de su sangre.

El carruaje se detuvo y abrió la puerta, inspirando el aire fresco de la noche con necesidad. Sakuno saltó a su lado, curiosa y de nuevo tuvo que atraparla de una de las dos trenzas que le había obligado a atarse, y detenerla.

-Ahí hay comida-. Murmuró ella arrugando la boca.

Se inclinó hacia ella, golpeando con su aliento en el rostro femenino. Sakuno no se apartó. Días antes, cuando todavía era humana, tierna, rompible y avergonzada, seguramente sus carrillos se armarían de rojez y ahora, tan solo sus ojos brillaban en demanda de más acercamiento. Gruñó y finalmente dijo lo que quería.

-¿Acaso sabes como comer correctamente la comida?

Llevó un dedo pensativa hasta su barbilla y finalmente negó con la cabeza. Él suspiró. Había matado ratas y no quería ni pensar en cómo logró sobrevivir a la sed sin pasarse de la raya. Seguramente sería también el instinto y algo le extraño. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto? Eran demasiado idénticos. Él también aprendió a su modo, alimentándose de animales a escondidas de Tezuka, la primera vez como vampiro en el mundo real.

-Vamos-. Ordenó sujetándola de la cintura-. No hables con ellos. No digas que tienes hambre y ni se te ocurra decir que son comida.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros-. Acalló.

Caminaron en silencio, adentrándose en el pequeño pueblo. Era curioso pensar que hubieran humanos ahí, totalmente a sus anchas, mientras aún muchos otros eran vendidos, o bien como comida para otros vampiros, o bien como sirvientes. Igual que pasó Sakuno. Si no la hubiera comprado, ahora no conocería a la descendiente de Sakura, ni tampoco la tendría a su lado, enseñándola a comportarse como vampiro.

Finalmente, halló una buena presa para ello. Un hombre joven, corpulento y atractivo. Hacía tiempo que lo había visto y había descubierto que era mudo. Así que era perfecto para la joven. El hombre no gritaría en su dolor de inexperiencia. Sería una lástima, pero tendría que morir dolorosamente. Sintió como la joven se tensaba a su lado al divisar al hombre.

-¿Ese?-. Preguntó mirándole. Afirmó-. Bien.

Se soltó de él y con sensual caminar, se acercó hasta el hombre, el cual, al observarla, abrió sumamente embelesados los ojos. Él, se apoyo cerca de ellos en una pared, cubierto por la gran masa de oscuridad, observándola con el ceño fruncido. Sakuno le asombró. ¿Tan hambrienta estaba que logró comportarse? Sedució al hombre con amabilidad. Le escuchó sin que hablara y le permitió tocarla. Su mano guió la mano masculina hasta su cadera izquierda, le permitió besarla en el cuello, riendo falsamente. Torció el labio al ver como besaba tímidamente en la mejilla al hombre y extranguló sus dedos cuando le permitió llegar hasta sus senos. Irritado, intentó acercarse, cuando el sonido de algo desgarrarse llegó hasta sus oidos. Faltaron milésimas de segundos para que el olor de la sangre llegara a sus sentidos, agudizándolos de sobremanera. Y luego, succiones. Sonrió. Sin necesidad de ayudarla, Sakuno supo aligerar su peso de sed, seducir y hasta aliviar al hombre en su muerte.

Dejó caer el cuerpo, volviéndose hacia él. La observó, melosa en sus andares y sensual en su mirar. Tragó saliva inexistente al notar como la sangre todavía caliente, se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios. No pensó. Actuó. La aferró con fuerza de la nuca, atrayéndola contra él, empujándola hasta la pared cercana, obligándola a gemir ante el golpe y la besó. Lamió la sangre incesantemente. Acarició cada recobeco de aquella boca de sabor metálico y excitante.

Las manos de la joven acariciaron su espalda, deteniéndose entre sus cortos cabellos y aferrando sus caderas con una de sus piernas, la cual terminó acariciando, llegando hasta su cintura y detenerse en su seno derecho. Ella gimió en su boca. No necesitaban aire. Nunca más lo necesitarían, así que podría permitirse el lujo de besarla hasta saciarse. Clavó sus caderas en las contrarias y sintió como su sexo comenzaba a quemar en respuesta. Se apartó entonces, mirándola. Sofocada, con los labios hinchados y rojos por sus besos. Con los senos erectos bajo aquel vestido y corsé maldito. La falda totalmente descolocada y su pierna aumentando la unión de sus caderas.

Gruñó, sujetando con fuerza su quijada y apoyando la frente sobre la contraria. Ella intentó besarle de nuevo, pero no la dejó. Recibió un arañazo por su parte y sin saber cómo, se vió en el suelo, con ella sobre sus caderas, el hombre muerto a un lado y sus labios mordidos por los duros dientes femeninos. La empujó. Serio y negó con la cabeza.

-Regresemos a casa-. Ordenó, arreglándose la ropa-, el sol pronto saldrá.

Ella gruñó, molesta. Alzándose y siguiéndole sumisa. Se aseguró de que subia al carruaje y una vez dentro, la atrajo contra él, apresándola con solo uno de sus brazos. Sakuno pestañeó.

-¿Por qué me has detenido?-. Exigió.

-Porque eres una niña-. Respondió jugando con sus labios, aún hinchados entre sus dedos-. Además, ese no era el mejor lugar.

Sakuno cerró sus ojos, suspirando sobre sus labios. Llevó una mano hasta su vientre, jugando con sus dedos sobre él, para mirarle sin apartarla.

-¿Por qué siento tanto calor aquí?-. Preguntó-. Has dicho que vas a enseñarme¿no? Explícamelo.

Apretó sus labios, mirándola. Sakuno le miraba curiosa. Queríendo entender lo que él había provocado en ella. Aquella angustia necesaria que hubiera terminado en placer por parte de ambos. ¿Cómo podría si quiera explicar él que estaba sintiendo los efectos de la excitación no culminad? Demonios. Él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. tenía que escapar de esa conversación.

-Otro día te lo enseñaré-. Dijo finalmente.

Sakuno afirmó, alzándo su mano hasta su mejilla, rozando el desierto lugar donde antes había un herida, creada por ella en su rabia. Él desvió su atenció hacia la mano, entrecerrando los ojos a su caricia.

-¿Por qué te has vuelto tan agresiva?-. Preguntó alzando las cejas-. Tu no eras así.

-¿Y cómo era antes?-. Se interesó duditativa-. No lo recuerdo.

El asombro llegó hasta su rostro. La tomó con firmeza de su rostro, acercándola más a él y obligándola a apoyarse en su pecho.

-Sakuno¿acaso te estás burlando de mi?-. Preguntó.

-No. Sé que esta mañana hablamos de algo, pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo.

-¿Tan rápido?-. Preguntó más para sí mismo-. Sientate.

La joven obedeció, sentándose a su lado. Llevó una mano hasta su mentón, pensativo. Él mismo había perdido sus recuerdos como humano. Tan solo la noche como su renacer recordaba claramente y todas las situaciones, las iba recordando gracias a la llegada de la castaña a su mundo. Por supuesto, sus recuerdos como vampiro siempre estaban ahí. Una larga vida y aún recordaba.

Sakuno se había clavado en su vida desde la primera vez que la vió. Asustada, con la menor ropa posible, jadeante y temblorosa. ¡Demonios! Casí igual que cuando se bañaron juntos. Había permitido que esa mocosa se adentrara en su mundo poco a poco y rompiera demasiadas corazas. Corazas que creo tras la partida de Sakura. Creyó no volverse a enamorar. Que no podía. Sin embargó, ahí estaba. Sintiendo cosas por ella.

Y se maldecía. En humana le atrajo su sangre. El sabor que siglos atrás había probado incesantemente durante largas sesiones de sexo. Y ahora... Le atraía su fogosidad. Su inocencia en algo que no podía controlar. En sus instintos de sed y mujer. Era capaz de excitarlo de sobremanera y los sentimientos se le disparaban.

-Oye-. Llamó Sakuno aferrando su nariz al verse ignorada-. ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?

Alzó las cejas sorprendido y después, llevó su mano hasta su mentón, pensativo. Estaba claro que la quería en el castillo. Cuando se alejaba sentía la completa necesidad de encontrarla y buscarla. Incluso su caracter empeoraba hasta el punto de casi matar a sus sirvientes. Se frotó los negros cabellos. Solo veía una oportunidad.

-Te quedarás conmigo-. Dijo seco.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-. Preguntó perdido.

-Que cómo quieres que me quede contigo. ¿Continuaré siendo tu criada?

Ante esa pregunta, Sakuno llevó sus manos hasta sus labios, sorprendida. Bagando entre algún recóndito recuerdo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quien me transformó... ahora lo recuerdo...

-¿Recuerdas quien fue?-. Se interesó, tensándose.

-No-. Negó ella ladeando su cabeza-. Tan solo recuerdo que me preguntó qué era yo para ti.

-Hm... ¿Qué respondiste?

-Tu criada-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y jugando con la solapa de la chaqueta rojiza de su amo-. Eso es lo que soy. Soy la criada de el amo. No otra cosa. El amo así lo quiso cuando llegé.

Suspiró, frustrado. Aquella niña no se daba cuenta de la verdad de todo. La aferró con fuerza de las muñecas, tirándola sobre el sofá rojizo de el carro. Presionándola con su cuerpo, sin darle movimientos para escaparse. Mordió el mentón femenino, hasta que la sangre brotó por la dura piel, lamiéndola. Ella gimió, riendo ante ese acto. Pero tembló al mirarle. Sus ojos daban terror. Pánico.

-¿Realmente quieres esto¿Quieres verme así? Tendrías que aguantarme todos los días de esta forma y créeme, no lo soportarias.

Jugó con sus dedos sobre el valle que aquel vestido permitía ver de sus senos y ella se retorció, al sentir como arañaba su piel y con la punta de su lengua, la lamía. Ella aferró sus cabellos, alzándole y mostrando sus labios entreabierto en espera de su boca. Sonrió.

-Bésame-. Rogó.

-No-. Sentenció alzándose-. No más.

-Es porque soy tu criada...

-No-. Negó rápidamente-. Es...

¿Cómo decirle que por primera vez sentía miedo de sí mismo? Había actuado por sus instintos y la última vez que lo hizo, Tezuka murió. No era lo mismo, por supuesto. Esto era instinto al placer. Deseo. Se sentía capaz de desgarrarla, herirla y hasta matarla. Jamás había sentido tan fuerte. Se volvió hacia ella ante su silencio. La joven ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos y negaba con la cabeza.

-Ni... ni cambiando te gusto-. Susurró con voz llorosa.

-Sakuno, mírame-. Ordenó. Ella negó-. Sakuno-. Repitió con voz dura.

-¿Para qué? Si te soy horrenda-. Protestó la chica.

La miró asombrado. ¿Horrenda? Era imposible que le pareciera así. Acarició los largos cabellos, justo cuando el carruaje se detenía ante el castillo. Suspiró alzándose.

-¿De verdad crees que me pareces horrenda?-. Preguntó mirándose-. ¿Te crees que si me parecieras horrenda esto sucedería?

Desvió su mirada hasta su cintura y Sakuno se estremeció, cubriendo ahora su boca. Parpadeó y dejó escapar un grito al momento en que la alzó en brazos. La falda caida cubriría su excitación y sus sirvientes, no descubririan el efecto creado por la joven. En silencio, logró llegar hasta su habitación, encerrándose en ella. La dejó sobre el suelo, observándola por meros instantes.

Sakuno tragó saliva, llevando su mano izquierda hasta su chaqueta. Sin apartar su mirada de ella, permitió que adentrara esa fria estremidad bajo su ropa, tirando la chaqueta en el suelo. La camisa fue abierta lentamente por ella, observándole fijamente. Finalmente, esta cayó a suelo. El pecho femenino se alzó, al momento que la portada soltaba un gemido.

Ambas manos rozaron su torso. Su musculado abdomen y fuerte torso. Sus dedos crearon cosquillas placenteras en su fria piel. Pero no se detendría ahí. Se acercó hasta él, colocando ambas manos sobre sus rectos brazos, apoyando su mejilla derecha en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

-No late.

-Ni nunca volverá a latir.

Alzó su mano, llevándola hasta el valle de los senos de ella.

-El tuyo tampoco, Sakuno.

La joven arrugó la boca en una mueca de tristeza, pero volvió a centrarse en el torso de el hombre. Su boca se encontraba cercana a un erecto pezón rosado y sin esperar, lo lamió, mordiéndolo en pequeños mordicos. Él cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un ligero gemido y enredando su mano cercana en los cobrizos cabellos, alzándole el rostro.

-Vosotros también sentiis esto-. Murmuró divertida.

-Sí-. Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me vas a dejar descubrirte?

-Ya lo estoy haciendo-. Respondió sonriendo orgulloso.

Sin dejar de masajear la sien femenina, la observó en su curiosidad. Parecía divertirla ver que su bello se alzaba en cada una de sus caricias. Que su respiración se volvía más nerviosa ante sus inquietos movimientos. Perfiló sus duros pezones, para deslizarse por su vientre. Mordió su mentón y sonrió, deslizándose por su garganta, lamiéndola. Se apartó, deteniéndose sobre pecho y sin esfuerzo, rasgó la blanquecina piel. Gimió, apretando con fuerza su mano libre.

Sintió los senos chocar junto a la ropa contra su desnudo torso, mientras ella continuaba lamiendo la herida que se curaba vertiginosamente. Se alzó hasta su cuello, volviendo a morderle y enterrar sus labios tras su oido. Suspirando entrecortada. Su mano diestra bajó de el estómago masculino, descendiendo hasta su cintura. Sus finos dedos se enterraron en la cintura de el negruzco pantalón. Deslizó los dedos sobre la tela, deteniendose ante la cumbre alzada por la excitación masculina. Gimió de nuevo, apresando sus labios entre sus dientes, mostrando sus colmillos al inclinar su cuello hacia atrás al ver su sexo inmerso en la diminuta malo, con la tela incluida.

-Quiero verla-. Susurró ronca.

Torció la boca en una sonrisa pícara y de reto. Sakuno volvió a esconder su rostro entre su cuello y con lentitud y ambas manos, desabrochó el pantalón, el cual cayó a sus pies. Se apartó entonces de él, varios pasos atrás, observándole. Se llevó un dedo hasta sus labios, mordiéndolo sensual. Su amo totalmente desnudo, la observaba, al igual que ella a él.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Realmente...-. Tartamudeó la chica mirándole de arriba a abajo-. Eres... hermoso.

Rió, divertido.

-Veo que todavía quedan rasgos humanos en ti-. Murmuró entre risas-. Tus ojos siguen viéndome como humana. No. Como una virgen.

-¿Es malo ser virgen?-. Preguntó Sakuno.

-No lo sé-. Respondió sinceramente.

Caminó hasta la cama, sentándose en esta. Se apoyó con ambas manos hacia atrás, soportando su peso en los hombros y mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella continuó estacionada en el mismo lugar. Se había apartado porque su propio instinto le indicaba que algo sucedía con ese cuerpo masculino y por eso, se mantenía alejada.

-Sakuno-. Llamó sin mirarla-. El hombre que te convirtio...

-¿Eh?

-¿Olía a incienso?-. Preguntó tras una pausa.

Sakuno ladeó la cabeza, pensativa. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar. Finalmente los abrió, afirmando.

-Un olor sensual a vainilla-. Explicó-. Aturdía.

-Sí...-. Apretó la mandibula con fuerza, alzándose-. Acuestate.

-¿Eh?

Se acercó hasta el diván, recogiendo la misma bata que llevó cuando ella apareció. Tras colocársela, se acercó hasta la sorprendida y confundida vampira. La tomó de los brazos para besar su frente infantilmente.

-Ves a la cama-. Ordenó en un susurro-. Yo ahora vendré.

Ella torció la boca en claro deseo de protesta, sin embargo, la dulce y deseosa mirada de placer se había vuelto seria y aterradora. Cuando él desapareció, obedeció sin rechistar si quiera.

-.-.-.-.,.-.-.-.-

Deslizó una mano sobre el desnudo brazo, perdiéndose cerca de su cuello y ondeando hasta la curvatura de sus senos, marcados con diminutas marcas rojizas. Ella gruñó entre sueños, apartándose a una postura más y cómoda. Sonrió. Quizás esa noche se había pasado haciéndole el amor. Pero era una mujer que le gustaba provocar lentamente.

Rascó su torso desnudo y desvió su mirada hasta la puerta. Esta fue golpeada y suspiró, alzándose. No tenía sentidos de vampiro, pero vivir con algunos de ellos le había formado para sentirlos. Recogió una de las batas esparcidas por el suelo, arrugada y besó la frente de la peliazul.

Abrió la puerta, con rostro sereno. Como si no hubiera pasado nada momentos antes. Buscó la mirada dorada de su amo y frunció el ceño al encontrarla.

-Él está vivo. No murió. Y tu lo sabías.

Esta vez, su sonrisa se formó de forma sádica. Apartó uno de los molestos cabellos de su rostro y afirmó, guardando su mano libre dentro de el bolsillo exterior de la negra bata.

-Él me lo demandó.

-¿A quién sirves?

-Le servía antes a él que a ti, Ryoma.

El joven amo gruñó, maldiciendo entre dientes y caminó en círculos, hasta recobrar su serenidad. Lograda tras tantos años.

-Fuji-. Llamó en tono seco-. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Por supuesto-. Afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza-. Y también sé que fue él quien transformó a Sakuno.

El puño de Ryoma se incrustó en la pared cercana al nombrar a la peliroja, y sonrió.

-Se salió con la suya finalmente-. Suspiró-. Se encuentra en el cementerio este-. Rebeló-. Es más, te está esperando.

En rápidos pasos, el señor se alejó de él. Sintió unas manos sobre su espalda, abrazarle y sonrió, esta vez, de forma cálida.

-¿Te desperté?

-Sí-. Afirmó la joven-. Anda, vuelve a la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta de forma brusca, pero se detuvo al sentir una acompasada respiración. Lás sábanas yacian a un lado de la cama, tiradas en el suelo, mientras que la joven dormía boca arriba y con ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se frotó los cabellos y negó, desviando su mirar hasta la ventana. Si no fuera de día, si el sol no hubiera salido ya, iría hasta el cementerio. Tan solo le quedaba esperar y dormir con ella, tras tantas excitaciones, no sería lo mejor. Se acomodó en la butaca y lentamente, destensó sus músculos, deseando que la noche llegara lo más antes posible.

-.-.-.-.-..

Colgó el abrigo sobre su espalda. Aún quedaban algunas señales de el día desvaneciéndose, pero no podía esperar más. El cochero, informado con antelación, lo esperaba cerca de la entrada y sin tener que arriesgarse demasiado, se adentró en el carruaje. En silencio, recordó el cuerpo semidesnudo de su acompañante, que se vió obligado a cubrir varias veces de el día. No necesitaban calor, pero Sakuno siempre se había sentido extrañamente proteguida por las sábanas y mantas.

Había deseado hacerle el amor. Obligarla a temblar y que perdiera la insolencia que tenía encima por ser tan primeriza, pero no lo logró. De tan solo descubrir que la misma persona la había convertido en lo que era, se enfureció. Su propia excitación desapareció al instante en que la rabía crecía por dentro y conocía perfectamente a la persona que le resolvería todo.

Fuji había trabajado tiempo atrás con su amo. Escondió su condición de vampiro ante los demás y siempre lo logró. Todos creían que era humano. Incluso hasta la mujer con la que yacía todas las noches. Era un secreto que tan solo él, Momoshiro y Tezuka conocían.

El carruaje se detuvo y asegurándose de que ya era de noche, saltó de él, caminando a gran velocidad entre las tumbas destrozadas. Tropezó, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo. Cuando finalmente visualizó la más cerrada y menos derruida, se acercó, llamando bruscamente a la dura piedra. Esta se abrió, dejando ver a una persona ya conocida.

-Nanako-. Gruñó-. ¿Tu...?

-Adelante, Ryoma-. Señaló una joven de cabellos largos y tan azulados como sus ojos-. Él te espera.

-Creí que...

-Él, Ryoma-. Ordenó con firmeza la mujer.

Se ofendió y hasta dobló la boca en molestia, recibiendo una caricia por parte de ella.

-Sigo siendo tu prima, cariño-. Ronroneó en ternura la joven-. Pero es a él a quien has venido buscando. Iré con Sumire.

Sintió como la mano femenina que momentos antes acariciaba su mejilla dejaba una simple caricia en su espalda y se cerraba la losa tras él. Tragó saliva, apretando los puños aún más dentro de sus bolsillos. Caminó con lentitud, hasta llegar finalmente a un habitación oculta, iluminada por pequeñas velas y antorchas. Seguramente, al estar cerrado, los humanos durarían bien poco tiempo sin respirar ahí.

-Finalmente regresas a verme.

Se tensó. Su cuerpo parecía doler, más que cuando murió y cada fibra se tensaba creando un dolor demasiado potente como para no gritar. Aquella voz golpeó en sus oidos y estaba seguro de que hasta estaba temblando.

-Tranquilizate-. Habló de nuevo la voz-. Ya no te puedo morder más.

-Tezuka-. Llamó con voz seca-. ¿Por qué demonios...?

-Para asegurarme que despertastes-. Respondió ete apareciendo-. Siempre has sido demasiado crio, frio, cabezón y orgulloso. Finalmente una mujer parece haberte vuelto sereno.

-Es de la familia de...

-De Sakura. Lo sé-. Interrumpió Tezuka sentándose en una vieja butaca-. Su sabor es inconfundible. Yo me alimenté de los hijos de Sakura y esa sangre, realmente es espeluznantemente sabrosa.

Sonrió al recordar el leve sabor que por momentos había sentido. Aún después de muerta, la poca sangre que vertía en sus heridas era deliciosa. Siempre igual de sabrosa y suculenta. Era mejor que comer los mejores manjares de el mundo. La fruta exótica prohibida. Se apoyó sobre la pared cercana, mirándolo molesto.

-¿Por qué la has transformado?

-Porque te veía que de nuevo ibas a confundirte. Tener miedo de aferrarte a algo y la dejarias huir. Igual que hiciste con Sakura. ¿Te molesta que te haya seguido cuidando desde lejos?

-Me molesta que finjieras tu muerte-. Protestó infantilmente-. ¿Por qué lo hicistes?

-Para que madurases-. Respondió Tezuka tosiendo-. Para que aprendieras.

Lo observó por un instante y frunció el ceño.

-Sigues enfermo.

-Ningún medicamento nos curará-. Rió burlón-. ¿Acaso te olvidas de lo que somos? Cuando nos transformamos, quedan las secuelas que nuestro cuerpo había vivido por última vez. Las cicatrizes, los huesos rotos, los dientes torcidos. Nuestra belleza se basa en la magia que creamos hacia nuestras presas. Por suerte, tu no sufrirás por eso. Ni Sakuno, tu sirvienta, tampoco. Alégrate. Tendrás la mejor compañera en tus largos dias.

Le miró intrigado. Tanto tiempo deseando verlo, recordando tantas enseñanzas de él, y ahora, hablaba de una forma realmente extraña. Tezuka suspiró, recargándose con aspecto cansado sobre el duro sillón.

-¿Cuántos llevas sin alimentarte?-. Preguntó dudoso.

-Tres años-. Declaró su creador-. Tres largos años.

-¿Por qué?

El castaño hombre, se incorporó, mirándolo con mezcla de incrédulidad y duda. Alzó una ceja, frotándose sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Mi creador no tuvo tanta consideración como la tuve yo contigo-. Recordó con voz dura-. Me transformó para que sufriera con mi enfermedad-. Los fuertes músculos de el vampiro se tensaron. Seguramente algún mal recuerdo llegaría hasta su memoria, pero ablando la mirada al posarla de nuevo sobre él-. Y te encontré a ti. Tan parecido a mi, que no pude evitar quererte tener a mi lado. Enseñarte. Y lo conseguí. No es fácil enseñar a alguien con tanto temperamento-. Lo observó divertido-. Pero creo que tu ahora también estás pasando por eso. ¿Verdad? Las mujeres vírgenes que han sido transformadas no pueden controlar su deseo sexual. Sakuno debe de estar quemando.

-Igual que te pasó con Nanako.

-Uhm. Ya decía yo que tardabas demasiado en dejarlo salir-. Refunfuñó-. ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que me enamoré? Sí, era tu prima, pero la amé como humana y la amo como vampiresa. Es más, sigo negándome a que venga conmigo.

-¿Contigo?

El mayor suspiró, entrecerrando por un instante sus ojos, clavados ahora en una de las brillantes llamas de la vela. Frunció las cejas en un deje de tristeza y sonrió.

-Mañana iré a ver el amanecer.

-¡Esto te matara!-. Exclamó sin poder contenerse.

-Lo sé.

-No... no es que lo sepas-. Murmuró taciturno-. Es lo que deseas. Quieres...

-Sí-. Interrumpió Tezuka alzando una mano-. Creo que ya merezco ese descanso. Y esta vez, será de verdad. No fingiré mi muerte, porque la única cosa que me preocupaba, está en perfectas condiciones para vivir sin mi. Has adoptado humanos, vampiros. Todos juntos en un mismo castillo y siempre han cumplido tus normas. Hasta existen relaciones entre vampiros y humanos. Fuji, por ejemplo, o Momoshiro.

-Estás loco-. Gruñó frotándose los cabellos-. Ven al castillo, Inui podría...

-Inui no podría hacer nada por mi, Ryoma.

Se apartó de la pared, caminando hasta su creador en silencio. Tezuka, pese a estar enfermo, continuaba teniendo su pose altiva, seria. Parecía un hombre de los antiguos señoriales. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que procedía de la pobreza. El paso de los años le hizo cambiar, igual que a él. Ahora que lo observaba, todo el enfado había pasado a mejor vida. Se sentía dolorido. Lo había perdido una vez y de nuevo, tendría que pasar por ello.

Se inclinó, dejando que su frente descansara sobre el pecho de el mayor y sintió, como muchas otras veces, un lijero palmeo en su cabeza y unos labios en su cabello. Como un padre a su hijo, una muestra de respeto. Como lo que eran. No puede decir que lloró, porque no lo haría. Nunca lo hacía. Ni siquiera la primera vez que Tezuka le enseñó a matar. Ni cuando se alimentó de inocentes niños durante la gerra.

-Ahora-. Dijo el creador al hijo-. Regresa a tu casa. Ama a la mujer que eleguistes. Sigue tu mandato. Cambia lo que desees. Sé feliz. Y cuando llege el momento, decide como quieres morir. Olvídame. Sabes que no podemos vivir atados a nada, si no, nuestra vida...

-Sería una larga condena de sufrimiento-. Terminó con una sonrisa de superioridad-. Recuerdo todo.

Tezuka sonrió junto a él, empujándolo hasta la salida, donde Nanako y Sumire esperaban. La primera, se acercó hasta él, tomándolo de ambas manos y besándole furtivamente los labios.

-Gracias, Ryoma.

-¿Por qué, Nanako?

-Porque gracias a ti, conocí a Tezuka. Porque gracias a ti, le amé. Y porque gracias a ti, pude vivir lo más largo posible que deseaba junto a él.

Guardó silencio, enterrando una de sus manos entre los largos cabellos y besándole la frente. Su prima había sido siempre un pilar muy importante en su vida. Como humano, le había ayudado contra su padre y hermano. Y como vampiro, no le temió. Se enamoró de Tezuka nada más verlo. Seguramente, el hombre tendría pensado convertirla en uno de sus más aperitivos, pero se sorprendió cuando la descubrió ocupando la cama de su creador.

-Se feliz-. Deseo la chica.

-Wiz.

Echó un último vistazo a los presentes, guardando sus imágenes para siempre en su cerebro. Su apuesto y serio creador. Su joven e inocente prima. La vieja ama de llaves. Tres personas que tiempo atrás siempre habían formado parte de su vida. Que comprendían y sentián lo que eran.

En un completo silencio se acurrucó en el carruaje y cuando llegaron al castillo, se encerró en su dormitorio, copa en mano y luz apagada. Cuando Sakuno entró a las claras de el día, la observó de reojo, mientras esta, en silencio y con rostro preocupado, cubría su cuerpo con el camisón rosado, adentrándose en silencio en la cama.

-Sakuno-. Llamó brusco-. Ven.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando los rápidos pasos de la chica, detenerse ante su figura. Los abrió, observándola en silencio. Delgada y pequeña. La ropa continuaba quedándole demasiado grande y aquel camisón no era menos. Le llegaba hasta los tobillos, cuando, por ejemplo, a Ann, le quedaba por los gemelos. La tiranta izquierda resvalaba por su hombro, cayendo sobre su antebrazo. Los pechos no abultaban demasiado, pero sí se podían imaginar. No era dificil. De tan solo mirarla, había conseguido que se tensaran y sus erectos pezones se dejaban ver bajo la tela. Los femeninos dedos se enredaban entre ellos y no soportando su mirada, llevó su mano derecha hasta su brazo, aferrándolo.

-Sientate-. Ordenó señalando sus piernas.

La joven obedeció. Enredó sus brazos en su cuello, ladeó su cadera y dejó que sus muslos sintieran su leve peso, mientras sus piernas caían en el lado izquierdo de las suyas. Aferró la delgada cadera, apremiándola a que se apoyara en él. La dejó esconder su rostro en su cuello y besó la frente de la joven.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó con voz temerosa.

-Nada-. Respondió volviendo a besarla-. Nada.

Desvió sus labios por el limpio y fresco rostro, deteniéndose sobre los párpados cerrados, besándolos con ternura y desviándose hasta la pequeña nariz, la cual apresó entre sus dientes antes de alejarse. Ella no pudo evitar reir ante ese gesto, y se tapó la boca por su comportamiento. Le apartó las manos, negando, ordenando con la cabeza que no lo volviera a hacer más. Sakuno afirmó.

Esta vez, guió sus labios hasta los semicerrados de la chica, presionándolos levemente. Adueñándose de ellos y jugando con los suyos sobre estos. Un sabor dulce a caramelo le embriagó. Cerró los ojos, parpadeando y mirándola curioso.

-¿Has comido caramelo?-. Preguntó. Ella se avergonzó.

-Sí... Pero no me _sadifasció_ nada-. Gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Se dice _satisfacer_-, corrigió en un suspiró-. Y la frase sería...-. Dudó y maldijo-. Al cuerno.

Alzó su mano diestra y la llevó hasta el mentón femenino, acercándola hasta él, adueñándose de nuevo de su boca. Mordió los suaves, hinchados y rojizos labios hasta que la sangre se vertió levemente, succionándola y lamiendo las heridas que cicatrizaron enseguida. Ella gimió y llevó su mano hasta su rostro, apresando su mejilla entre sus uñas y lamiéndolos al separarse. Lo miró con estrañeza y la pregunta le hizo reir.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, amo?

Riendo, masajeó su frente con sus largos dedos. Sonrió torcidamente y nego de nuevo. Sakuno tembló sobre él al acomodarse mejor sobre sus piernas. La miró intrigante. Deseoso de saber la reacción que crearía en la chica, saber lo que despertaba en él. Sintió como las suaves nalgas se endurecián ante la sensación. Acarició con la yemas de sus dedos la espalda, siguiendo la curva que creaba por pura naturaleza. Sakuno cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de agradecimiento a tal sensación. Sonrió.

-¿Dónde está la gata salvaje?-. Reclamó.

-Pero el amo está herido-. Reprochó ella.

-¿Herido? Mis heridas se curan igual que las tuyas.

Sakuno negó con la cabeza, apretando sus hinchados labios. Descendió su mano desde la mejilla hasta el pecho masculino, cubierto simplemente por aquella blanca camisa zurzida.

-Es la herida en su corazón. Puedo verla. Creo que ya la veía con anterioridad. Le duele.

La miró asombrado y con cierte deje de terror. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sensitiva? También, tenía que tener en cuenta que era la primera mujer vampira que trababa más de medio segundo de conversación con él. O mejor: que se mantenía sobre sus piernas, con un claro dilema entre estas, y no la estaba poseyendo ya.

He ahí otra duda. ¿Por qué la había lanzado ya contra la cama, quitado aquel molesto camisón y vagaba dentro de su interior, forzándola a gemir? No lo comprendía. Por más que estuviera excitado, por más que la deseara, se retenía hasta acalorarla. No podía negar que le gustaba que se comportara algo maliciosa y sensual en su necesidad de sexo. Pese a que ahora tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarlo en sorpresa, no era tan débil contra ella como para no poder poseerla a su gusto.

-Olvida mi dolor-. Dijo tajante-. Ya sanará.

La mano que aún permanecía sujetando el mentón de su compañera, se despremdió hasta su cuello, creando un lijero camino de sus dedos, esta vez, arañando levemente la piel, hasta detenerse al comienzo de la tela de aquel gran camisón. Siguió el camino sobre la tela, hasta detenerse sobre un pequeño vulto sobresaliente, que frotó en pequeños círculos con su dedo índice. Sakuno volvió a temblar, cerrando sus ojos y boca, la cual abrió, pero intentó por completo que su garganta no cediera a los leves suspiros.

La aferró de la nuca, obligándola a que se arqueara hacia atrás, quedando sus codos sobre reposabrazos y su espalda arqueada en ella. Llevó su rostro hasta el centro de ambos senos, mordiendo el más cercando sobre la tela, guirándo hasta apresar el pezón erecto, humedeciéndolo entre sus labios junto a la tela. El seno contrario sufrió la misma tarea, golpeando contra su boca al ser ya imposible controlar la respiración alterada de la dueña. Sonrió sin permitirles un solo descanso, hasta que finalmente, ella enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos, apremiándole a más.

-Amo...-. Llamó temblando-. No debería... Sé que... me he portado mal... he querido obligarle a que me tocara así... pero... creo que... debería de detenerse...

-No-. Negó rotundo-. Ya te avisé cómo sería-. La observó por unos instantes, ocupando el lugar de su boca por sus dos manos-. ¿Qué te da miedo?

-Lo que deseo.

-¿Y qué deseas?

-A usted-. Respondió sinceramente. Se cubrió el rojizo rostro con ambas manos-. Dios... le deseo tanto...

Le apartó las manos con un gruñido de molestia al tener que separarla de sus senos. Ella también tembló, pero estaba más concentrada en debatirse con su personalidad lujoriosa o con su poca personalidad humana.

-Sakuno-. Llamó ronco.

Los rojizos ojos quedaron en su visión. Sonrió sastifecho y acarició los rojizos cabellos. Llevó las manos femeninas hasta su cuerpo, metiéndolas debajo de su camisa arrugada y obligándola a palparle. Ella cerró y abrió los ojos con interés lentamente alzado, hasta que finalmente, con brutalidad, le besó. Clavó las uñas sobre la dura piel, desgarrándola. Arrancó la camisa y llevó sus delgados dedos hasta su boca, lamiéndolas lascivamente ante el contacto desesperante de la sangre. La comisura de sus labios quedaron impregnadas y sin la menor de las dudas, él las lamió.

Tomó de nuevo entre sus manos los senos, presionándolos con lujuriosidad, tensándola en cada momento, mientras su boca creaba placer en la contraria. Mezclada de sangre. Levemente, acarició una de las piernas femeninas, ladeándola y con seguridad, la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sakuno se apartó, estremeciéndose.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó malcioso.

-Le... le siento...-. Respondió avergonzada.

Sonrió. Apresó las caderas femeninas con fuerza, obligándola a moverse levemente sobre él, que empujó sus caderas hacia ella. Sintió como los desnudos brazos rozaban su cuello, dejando escapar un gemido de su garganta. De nuevo, creo el mismo movimiento y otro más escapó. Las uñas se clavaron en su nuca, deslizándose hasta su pecho. Alzó las manos esta vez hasta los hombros y con un rápido movimiento, arrancó la tela de el camisón, dejando que cayera sobre las dobladas piernas.

Dos redondos senos quedaron ante su rostro. Erectos, de perfectas redonces oscuras. Su dedo índice los acarició por encima, sintiendo como el bello femenino reaccionaba ante las cosquillas placenteras. Sus dos manos los acariciaron, reteniendo los puntos de mal placer para el final. Cuando finalmente los rozó ella gimió de placer. Sus dedos, fueron usurpados por sus labios, quedando apresado entre los delgados brazos. Su boca tomó aquellas dos cumbres como alimento necesario y las saboreó a placer.

-Amo...-. Suspiró.

-No, Ryoma-. Rectificó-. Me llamo Ryoma.

Levantó la vista hacia ella, sonriendo con orgullo y apremio. Sakuno enrojeció. Desde que había llegado, ni una sola vez había escuchado de su boca otra palabra que no fuera de su rango. Decirle Ryoma sería diferente y cuando la joven lo pronunció, una corriente eléctrice recorrió su cuerpo por completo. Erizándole la piel. Buscó sus labios, dejando en libertas los cálidos senos. Sus manos se deslizaron por el plano vientre, hasta perderse de nuevo en las caderas y caminar por las dobladas piernas a cada lado de las suyas.

La atrajo contra sí, pegando ambos pechos. Sintiéndola. Tantas veces teniendo mujeres en sus deseos más íntimos y ninguna había ocasionado esa paciencia en él, ni siquiera Sakura. Besó el cuello femenino, rozándola con la punta de su lengua y ocultándose en un punto realmente excitante, la hizo bribar.

-Amo...

-Ryoma, Sakuno. Ryoma.

Su voz sonó ronca de excitación. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Su miembro quemaba dentro de su pantalón, rozando contra la ropa interior de la chica. Se alzó, con ella en brazos, dejándola en el suelo. Sakuno le miró extrañada dentro de su sonrojo y excitación. Tendió una mano hacia ella.

-Ven-. Ordenó.

Sakuno tomó su mano, dejándose guiar hasta el filo de la cama. La posicionó ante él, de espaldas. Apartó los largos cabellos a un lado y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su nuca, resbalando por el cuello, los hombros y detenerse en el centro de su espalda. Rozó con sus manos ambos brazos, para perderse en la espalda y guiarlas hasta la cintura, donde desizo el nudo que apresaba el camisón. Este cayó a sus pies, junto a su camisa. Ambos arrugados y enlazados entre sí.

Tan solo la última prenda ocultaba el lugar más excitante para ambos. Torció el labio al sentir la inquietud y duda en ella. El gato arisco volvía a ser tímido y miedoso. Se preguntó por instantes qué ocurría tiempo después, pero era más poderoso su deseo carnal que pensar en el futuro con ella. Claro que la tenía en mente. Dobló su rodilla izquierda, golpeando así la doblez de la castaña, que cayó hacia delante en la cama, usando sus manos para evitar golpearse la cara. Intenó incorporarse, pero no la dejó.

Presionando su cuello, caminó con su mano la largura de la espalda, hasta llegar al filo de la cintura, donde su mano logró introducirse bajo la tela blanquecina de aquellas diminutas bragas. Tanteó las nalgas, hasta que finalmente, llegó a la zona más húmeda y caliente. Sonrió sastifecho. Estaba tan caliente como él. Sabía de sobras donde poder tocarla y crearle espasmos de placer. Ella gimió ante el agarre con dos de sus dedos de la zona más sensible y cuando estos mismos crearon movimientos sobre esta. Los músculos femeninos se tensaron, esperanzada de el placer que amenazaba por llegar a ella, pero siempre que eso estaba apunto de suceder, él cesaba, hasta que finalmente, terminó por retirarse su mano.

Sakuno jadeó y gruñó ante el desesperante deseo de más. Estaba apunto de volverse, pero no la dejó de nuevo, terminando por tumbarla y subirse sobre ella. Su ya más que duro miembro, rozó las blandas nalgas, que se tensaron con rapideza incrédula. Con flexibilidad innata de un gato, logró desesperazarse para terminar de arrancar aquella última prenda y dejarla totalmente desnuda. Besando como último movimiento su cuello, se alejó, de ella y de la cama.

-Vuélvete-. Ordenó con voz ronca.

-Sí,... amo.

Gruñó ante el maldito apodo, pero llevó sus manos sensualmente hasta sus labios, al verla volverse. Tal y como ella había echo en un momento de descaro, la observó. Pensó que el sonrojo acudiría hasta sus mejillas, pero era claro que seguía teniendo aquel descarado animal dentro de ella. En lentos movimientos, entreabrió sus piernas, mostrando claramente su excitado sexo. Tembló. Desde los verdosos cabellos hasta las puntas de los pies.

-¿Así..., le..., gusta al amo?

Abarcó la distancia, maldiciéndose por dentro. No podía soportarlo más. La besó con fiereza, apoyando ambas manos sobre las rodillas femeninas y adentrándose entre estas. Pegó su cintura a la contraria y ambos gimieron dentro de sus bocas, tras otra nueva facción de roze. Las manos frias, parecían arder en su desnuda espalda, acariciándole por completo hasta detenerse en el comienzo de sus pantalones, donde se adentraron el comienzo de los dedos femeninos. La miró por un instante.

En medio de su sensualidad vampiresca, Sakuno buscaba su aprovación. Y eso lo enfureció por dentro. Horas antes habría sido violado por ella y ahora, se retenía. Esos cambios de personalidad indicaban que aún no había superado de el todo su verguenza humana, y lo excitaba por igual. Afirmó con la cabeza, besando el delgado cuello, enterrándolo entre sus dientes y lengua. Las manos femeninas se adentraron finalmente dentr de su pantalón, acariciando sus nalgas, clavando las uñas delicadamente y obligando a que el botón que los sujetaba, saltarda de su enlaze, dando una agradable sensación de libertad a su zona más excitada.

No pudo evitar suspirar aliviado y desgarrar la suave piel entre sus dientes, al sentir como, sin ataduras entre medias, su sexo rozaba la cálida humedad de el contrario. La observó por unos instantes. Maravillada por aquel acto y creo otro más. Otro. Otro y otro más. Ella jadeó en su hombro, apresándo su cintura entre sus delgados brazos, apresándola más hacia ella. Jadeante, deseosa.

Acarició de nuevo el plano vientre, deteniéndose por instantes en el ombligo y sonriendo sobre uno de los senos que volvió a acoger en su boca. Continuó su camino, hasta llegar de nuevo al comienzo de el rizado bello y la sintió estremecerse. Su cuerpo todavía recordaba los funestos intentos de descargar su placer, que él mismo cortó. Se alzó, acariciando los labios más privados y profundizando con uno solo de sus dedos, hasta hallar el lugar que deseaba.

-Ah... Esto...

La miró, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Dolera?

-...-. No quería hablar, tan solo sentir, pero su voz sonó demasiado ronca al decir-. Somos seres que el dolor les excita.

Mordió la mejilla izquierda de la joven y lamió la leve sangre. Sakuno se estremeció. Sujetó la muñeca de la mano que incesantemente preparaba su invasión, deteniéndola por un instante.

-Amo...-. Él arrugó las cejas en enfado-. Ryoma...

-¿Hn?

-Yo... le amo. Y haré... haré todo lo que desee... Pero... esto también lo deseo yo... ¿no será un moblema?

-Problema, Sakuno-. Corriguió en un suspiro ronco-. Y no.

Se liberó de el agarre por libertad concecida y continuó con su labor. Cuando finalmente logró estar seguro, se apartó, liberándose los molestos pantalones. Ella le observó con curiosidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tembló, al verle de nuevo sobre ella, tan grande, musculoso, bello, atractivo e imponente. Excitado y con claros deseos de amarla. Y embistió. Lento, pero sin pausa. Rompió la única barrera que aún la condenaba a la niñez humana. El último inciso de lo que había sido.

Disfrutó y en cada embestida, en cada arremeter de su cuerpo, perdió la conciencia. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sentirla, tocarla y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Ella se estremecía debajo de su cuerpo, aferrándose a él con uñas, manos y piernas, impidiendo así que su cuerpo se alejara más de lo debido. Entraba y salía de ella sin esfuerzos, besándola e perdiéndose en los talones de el placer.

Salió de ella, aferrándola de la cintura y volteándola con fuerza, de pie, de rodillas y con sus senos clavados en la pared. Sujetándola con más persistenia de la cintura, la volvió a invadir con fiereza, obligándola a retorcerse y caer sobre él. Su pecho soportó el peso ejercido, acariciando los diminutos brazos, comparados con los fuertes de él. Esta vez, la fiereza de el placer se volvió lenta, degustándola por ambos en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los erectos senos rozaban contra la fria pared, siendo acariciados por esta en cada uno de los movimientos que la alzaban, al igual que sus puntos sensibles y excitables de su parte superior, quedaban expuestos a la boca masculina, mientras su sexo y piernas sufrían el descaro de las manos grandes y poderosas. Gimió. Y él sonrió. Era la mejor forma de darle doble dosis de placer.

Ella enredaba sus brazos en su cabello, seguía con otro su mano sobre su sexo, indicándole las zonas donde más le agradaba que la tocase. Donde más la hacía gemir. Y eso le excitaba más a él. Pese que sentía que pronto sucumbiría al extasis, más sentía que su miembro volvía a reaccionar ante los gemidos ocultos. ¿Dolor? Sí, podría haberle hecho mucho daño si hubiera sido humana, pero siendo lo que era, para Sakuno no sería menos o más, que uno de los mordicos que dejaba en esos momentos en su cuello, obligándola a volverse para besarse e intercambiar de boca la sangre.

Finalmente, el cuerpo femenino se estremeció, en una súbita tensión de todos sus músculos y un fuerte grito, seguido de diversos jadeos llegó hasta sus sentidos, haciéndole vibrar. Sintió como era perfectamente atado su miembro dentro de e interior, candente y deseoso de escapar su momento de placer. La arrastró con él, permitiéndola caer sobre los almohadones y tras dos movimientos más, venció, gimiendo sobre ella, buscando su boca con urgencia y encontrándola totalmente a su placer.

Se dejó caer sobre ella, besando repetidas veces los delgados hombros, hasta ladearse a un lado, apresándola entre sus brazos y dejando una de sus musculosas piernas entre las delgadas piernas femeninas, las cuales se tensaron ante el roze de su muslo en su zona íntima. Sonrió ante el gesto, acarició los largos cabellos sudorosos y mordió el lóbulo cercano.

-No seas tan impaciente por más-. Susurró como maestro-. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. Tu maldita sangre me ha atado finalmente-. Susurró entre dientes.

La sintió estremecerse y llorar. Estaba seguro de aquellas dos últimas señales la habían vuelto a excitar. Incansable apartir de ese momento, ella sufriría los mismos deseos que siempre le habían carcomido a él. No era suficiente el sexo una vez. Necesitaba más y más. Era insaciable. Y ella lo sería ahora. Se volvió hacia él, alzándo su pierna superior a la suya a su cadera, pegándoles en necesidad. Escondió su rostro dentro de su pecho, mojándolo.

-Ryoma... amo... ¿Qué haré ahora?

-¿Hn? No entiendo.

-¿Qué soy ahora para usted¿Su sirvienta?

-No-. Negó.

-¿Su... amante?

-Mm... -. Ladeó la boca y rió-. Eso entra dentro de tu papel, por supuesto.

-No entiendo...

-Eso, lo descubrirás con el paso de el tiempo-. Suspiró, sentándola sobre él con gran agudeza adentrándose en su interior-. Ahora, somos lo que somos y tenemos muchos años para esos pensamientos.

Sus palabras sonarían chocantes para todas las personas que siempre le habían visto ser frio, osco y duro con todos. Pero con ella no podía. Nunca podría. Se prometió a sí mismo que sería la única que le escucharía hablar tanto, de esa forma tan estraña y nueva para él. Comprendió, al despedirse de Tezuka, que le había enseñado una cosa realmente importando para lo que restaba de su larga vida.

El como amar.

_Fin._

* * *

**Notas autora:**

¡Hola de nuevoXD!

Bueno, final final, no es :3, que aun queda el epílogo nn.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque quedó muy largo X.X

Pero era un finalXD.

Finalmente salió quien la transformó n.n.

EL engaño de Fuji.

Y los sentimientos de Ryoma :3.

Sakuno quedó mezcla de fierecilla y timidillaXD.

**Cosa importante:**

A las personas que no creían que no continuaría X.x

¡¡YO SIEMPRE CONTINUOOO!!

No me digan esas cosas ToT.

Pero gracias por leerme y querer seguir leyendo :3.

¡Nos vemos en el final, final!

Chia.


End file.
